Over and Over
by Sushi Chi
Summary: 100 prompts. 100 oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Uh-Uh. If I owned Torchwood things would be slightly different.  
A/N: I've got a list of one hundred words/sayings that I will be posted little shorts with. They will not be in the order that I got the one hundred prompts, just random. But do enjoy, and if you actually enjoy it, I do rather like review my very own self.**

16. Questioning

Ianto stared down at the little girl with the ice cream. He blinked at her, trying to come up with an answer that suited her age. She looked about eight. Blond hair framed her face, tied in two tails. Her large brown eyes never leaving his face, awaiting an answer.

"Because I got hurt."

She stopped eating her cool treat, "But Why?"

"Because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Actually, Ianto had been in the right place at the right time. He had gotten a few bruises during a short mission earlier in the day and the girl had asked him why he looked like that.

She paused, "But Why?"

"Because of my job."

"But Why?"

"Because I needed to walk that way to get to work." Again, not actually true.

She blinked, "But Why?"

"Because I needed to get to work."

"But Why?"

He glanced at her treat, it was melting slowly, "Because I need the money."

"But Why?"

"Because I need to buy food and pay my bills." He hoped she understood now.

"But Why?"

Apparently, she did not. "Because I have been alive long enough for those responsibilities."

"But Why?"

"Because no one else will pay those for me." Ianto replied.

"But Why?"

"Because other adults have their own bills to pay." He was still just as calm as ever. Onlookers were getting amused and wondered how long the young man would answer the young girl's question.

"But Why?"

"Because at a certain age you need to go on your own and live your own life."

"But Why?"

Her ice cream was basically all melted now. "Because we had the means to live away from our parents."

She sighed, "But Why?"

"Because we had gone to school."

"But Why?"

"Because it's the law."

"But Why?"

"Because we needed to be able to support the economy."

"But Why?"

"Because if we didn't then the economy would fall apart."

"But Why?"

Ianto could tell someone new showed up, someone he knew, "Because it wouldn't have money circulating."

"But Why?"

"Because if we didn't have our jobs we wouldn't have money to buy things."

Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "Sorry little Miss, but I need to be taking this man back to work."

She turned her brown eyes at him, "But Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: I've got two favorite fairy tales, this one and the Grimm's Cinderella. Gotta be the Grimm version though. Not Disney. If you like it, let me know, please. Enjoy!**

61. Fairy Tale

Owen had been a merchant. He wasn't the best at it though. And the trouble was that Owen had three kids. Gwen, Toshiko, and the youngest, Ianto. Owen had been losing more and more of his customers and was always usually angry. He was sarcastic to his children and gave comments that cut them. The three children clung to each other. They didn't let their father's harsh words hurt them.

One day Owen heard of a new client, a very wealthy one actually. He grinned at the idea of having money again. He went to his children, knowing that he had been wrong to be so angry at them and wanted to make it up. "We're gonna have money. I'll buy you each some nice expensive things. What do'ya want?"

Gwen stepped forward, "Oh, I want some jewelry. Y'know ones that go with my eyes and big necklace. Rings too." For they had been on the poor side of life and didn't have any beautiful trinkets.

Toshiko stepped forward, "Oh, I want some nice dresses. Ones that look fantastic on me. So that I can go to parties and such." For they had been on the poor side of life and wore only rags.

Ianto stepped forward, "I don't need anything." He was nicest of the family. Always trying to take care of the others. "Spend my bit on Gwen and Toshiko."

"Oh, hush." Gwen said, "You need something Ianto. Just say something."

Ianto could tell by the look in Gwen's eyes that she wouldn't let it drop and would make him pick something. "Very well, I'll take the first branch that hits you on your way home."

"A branch?" Owen snorted. "Fine. Whatever floats your boat." He then said goodbye to his kids and left to his dealings.

In the bigger town Owen had bought some jewelry for Gwen and some dresses for Toshiko. One his way home he thought how stupid Ianto's request was. A branch? Seriously? Just as he thought this, a branch that was over a fence smacked him in the shoulder. He sighed. That must be the one then.

Grudgingly Owen climbed the high fence and dropped into the yard. He landed with a decent 'thump'. Groaning he stood up and glared at the fence. Why did the damn thing have to be so high? Owen sighed as he broke off a branch. He then heard something behind him. Turning quickly, Owen let out a shriek at what he saw.

It was man. But he looked very angry. "You are trespassing." The man growled, closing in on Owen quickly, "You broke my tree." Grabbing Owen by the scruff of his neck he hauled the merchant to his large house.

"Please." Owen said, fighting against the man the best he could, "I only grabbed the branch because my youngest child wanted it. It was a request of his."

The man stopped and glanced at Owen. "That so?" He could tell when people lied, he'd had practice in the past at getting people to talk.

"Yep. So, uh, if you want to hurt anyone, it really should be him and-" he stopped, did he just condemn his own child? He shrugged mentally, it had already been said.

The man threw Owen aside, "You would have your son take your place?" He sneered at the idea.

"Well, he is the one who wanted to branch instead of something I could buy."

The man stared down at Owen. He couldn't believe a father would give up his son like that. The man thought that Owen must be an awful father and saw a way to get the son away from the father. "Fine. Send him here." He pulled Owen close, "If he doesn't come I am tracking you down and will finish the job I was going to do today." Again, he threw Owen aside and started walking back into his mansion, "He'd better be here in the next few days."

Owen had gone home and told his children of Ianto's fate. They were devastated, the girls telling him to not go. But Ianto was nothing but loyal. And his father wanted him to go. They'd made a deal. He always upheld deals. Ianto packed a few belongings and then followed Owen's directions to the mansion.

Ianto arrived at the house. It was huge, a mansion with a large yard and very tall fence surrounding the property. He glanced over and saw a tree that had some branches hanging over the fence. He sighed, that would be the tree that proved to be his death. Probable death, with the way Owen had been talking.

He turned and saw a man come towards him. He had not felt frightened at the sight of him. The sight actually caught Ianto's breath. The man walked up and held out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Ianto took it, "Ianto."

The Captain smiled. Ianto was stunned by how large the smile was. He was still one edge, he wasn't totally at ease. Not with what Owen had said.

"Tired? Hungry?" The Captain asked, eyeing the young man before him. "Go in and Janet and Myfanway will get you set up."

"Janet and Myfanway, sir?" Ianto asked, following the Captain inside.

"My servants." He gave a glanced at Ianto again, "And I'll tell them to get you new clothes. Those are rags."

Very quickly Ianto was taken inside and fed. He got shown his room and given very fine and expensive three-piece suits. Anything Ianto would have wanted was given to him. But given to him by Janet or Myfanway. He didn't see the Captain much. And when he did see the man, he could tell that the Captain kept his heart locked up. Not wanting to get attached to people.

About a week into his stay the Captain had stopped beside Ianto. "What are you doing?"

Ianto looked up to see his host, "I am cleaning, sir."

"I see that." He paused, "But why?"

"I thought that Janet and Myfanway would like a little reprieve of their tasks." He stopped cleaning for a few, "I hope that is okay, sir."

The Captain was slightly surprised. It had been clear that Ianto was not like his father, but it hadn't been clear that he would be that thoughtful. "It's fine, Ianto. This is your home now, you can do whatever you like."

Ianto smiled slightly, "Thank you, sir." He paused, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

The Captain shrugged, "Sure, shall we hunt down Janet to make us some?" For Janet made better coffee than Myfanway. Myfanway cooked better though.

"No, sir. Let's not bother her." He stood up, "I can make us the coffee."

They made their way to the kitchen in silence. Ianto went and made them some coffee, moving quietly about the area. He handed the Captain a cup before taking a drink of his own.

The Captain took a sip and then stared at the drink before glancing at Ianto, "How can you make coffee taste this good? I watched you make it and I didn't see you put anything special in it."

Ianto shrugged, "You could say I have a natural talent for coffee."

After that, Ianto and the Captain would often share a cup of coffee a few times a day. Slowly starting to talk to each other. The conversations growing each time. Getting more in-depth. And against the Captain's wishes, he was liking Ianto more and more. The Captain tended to try and keep people at bay, not wanting to get close for he knew he would just loose them in the end. But Ianto was getting under his wall, somehow.

The Captain found himself in love with Ianto in a short time.

He started asking Ianto if they could move their relationship beyond friendship. Ianto would reply with, "Sorry, Captain, but I don't think I'm ready."

"How often must I ask you to call me Jack, Ianto?" He realized that was probably his first step at starting a relationship with Ianto, getting him to use the Captain's real name.

"As always, once more, sir."

Most of their conversations ended this way. And Ianto thought that coming here to live with the Captain was the best thing that had happened to him. Though he was missing his family.

"You can go and visit them." The Captain told Ianto, "But be back in a week."

"Really?" Ianto asked, surprised. After all, the Captain was very protective of what was his, and clearly Ianto was his.

"Yes. But Ianto," the Captain started, "Take these with you." He held out a stopwatch and his coffee mug. He chuckled at Ianto's eyebrow raise, "If you start the stopwatch and wait for three minutes, you will be transported back here." Ianto took the stopwatch and put it in his pocket. "And if you have this coffee mug full of liquid and look in it, it will show you what is happening here at the mansion." Ianto took that and thanked him, stating that he would be back in a week.

When Ianto arrived home, his family was very shocked. Ianto had been well fed, was wearing an expensive suit and looked happy. Gwen and Toshiko rushed up and hugged him, ecstatic to see their younger brother. Owen was flabbergasted. His son returned and he had been treated well by the mad man.

The girls were devastated when Ianto said he was going to be returning to the Captain by the end of the week. They didn't want their brother to leave them. They were angry at the man for taking their brother away from him. All week they talked to Ianto, telling him that they loved him more. They missed him more than his Captain ever could.

Ianto was over taken by the love he was receiving from his family and decided to stay. So by the week's end he had not returned to the mansion. But Ianto did miss the Captain. He missed talking with the man. Filling the mug up with coffee he looked down, not sure if it would work. What he saw horrified him. The Captain - no, Jack - Jack was dying.

Ianto's stomach was in his throat as he grabbed his stopwatch and clicked the button at the top. "Come on, come on." He said, waiting for the three minute mark.

"Ianto, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Going back to him." He didn't look up from the stopwatch.

"What? To the Captain?" Gwen reached forward, wanting to shake her brother, make him see that he had Stockholm Syndrome. That Ianto didn't actually care for the Captain.

"No, not the Captain. Jack." Ianto said, watching as the stopwatch hit the three minute mark.

He blinked and when Ianto opened his eyes he was back at the mansion. "Jack!" He ran into the room he had seen Jack dying in moments earlier. He rushed to Jack's side, collapsing beside the dying man. "Jack." He moved Jack so that his head was resting on Ianto's lap.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, his voice quiet, eyes having trouble staying open. "You called me Jack."

Ianto smiled, caressing Jack's face. "Indeed I did. You can't die, you need to hear me call you Jack more often."

"You came back." Jack smiled weakly.

Ianto swallowed, "Yes, I'm sorry I hadn't come back. But you can't leave me, Jack." He watched as Jack was loosing the fight to stay alive, "Jack, please Jack. No, no, no, no. You can't leave me." He felt tears spring to his eyes, "Jack, please. I love you." He held onto the body of his friend, who he loved. He knew Jack was dead, he could tell the moment Jack died. Ianto held onto the body tightly.

Ianto didn't know how long he was holding onto Jack's body, but he jumped back when he heard Jack gasp, breathing again. He struggled in Ianto's arm until he realized where he was.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up, "Ianto." He grinned up at the man he loved.

"You were dead."

Jack sighed, "Yes, I was." He then told Ianto about how long ago a woman had put an irreversible spell on him. That he couldn't die. She did it because he hadn't let her come in from the rain. She knew that not being able to die would hurt him more than any other punishment. Ianto held onto Jack tighter. Jack then explained how he had outlived many people and so he had closed himself off from becoming attached. But how Ianto had somehow gotten past the barriers. About how even though he knew he would loose Ianto one day, he wanted to stay with the younger man. Ianto replied by saying that he would spend the rest of his life with Jack, and that he wouldn't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Love reviews, me. **

35. Hold My Hand

Jack stared at the device in his hand. It was small and oval shape. It had come through the rift earlier in the day, they'd only just found it.

"What is it, Jack?" Gwen asked

"Not sure." Jack replied, "Toshiko, run a scan on it. See if you get any readings."

Before Tosh could run the scan, a small light on top of it started to flash. A small green light, just flashed three short times. Jack knew what it was then, "Get back! It's a bomb!" It was a small bomb, he knew this and if it wasn't touching him he wouldn't get hurt. He let go of the small device , but gravity works and it fell on his arm right before it went off. He cried out in pain, clutching his arm which was missing his hand.

"Jack!" Owen ran over to him, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Find my hand." Jack growled out through clenched teeth. "Now."

The other three went and looked around for the hand, it couldn't have gotten very far, they knew. Owen stayed with Jack, being the doctor that he was.

After a few moments they heard a "I found it." by Ianto. He picked up the hand that he knew really rather well and took it over to them.

"We should get some ice so that I can keep it cool and I can reattach it." Owen said.

"No." Jack muttered, "It'll reattach itself on it's own before you could do any of that."

Ianto handed Jack's hand over, it was covered in blood and most of the skin color could not be seen. Jack grabbed it and held it next to his arm. He check to make sure he wasn't holding it upside down. "It'll start to be attached in a few minutes."

"That is disgusting." Owen said, making sure Jack had it aligned right, not just right-side up. "Need a sling to help hold it in place?"

Jack nodded, "Tha'd be helpful."

Owen went in search for something to use as a sling while Ianto helped hold Jack up as the blood loss was starting to get to him.

In a few moments Owen had found some cloth that would work as a sling and handed it over, glancing at the arm and noticing that it was starting to get attached. "That is disgusting." He said again.

Through-out the day Owen would check up on Jack and his hand was reattaching itself. And Jack was able to move his fingers and wrist so it seemed to be okay. Still needed some time before it was healed all the way though.

That night Jack chuckled which made Ianto look up, "What is it?"

"I found a way to get you to hold my hand in public." He snorted, "Too bad I wasn't on the other end of it though."

Ianto leaned in an kissed Jack, "I should make sure that arm is attached correctly using some very thorough methods."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: I had some fun with this one. It's all dialogue. Most of it being just Jack and Ianto. Though once in a while someone else (who is nameless) is thrown in. But I hope you enjoy it and if you do I would love to know your thoughts via review.**

1. Introduction

"And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

"I try my best."

"And he looks good in a suit."

"Careful, that's harassment, sir."

----

"And this is Ianto Jones. He does day to day work and looks great while doing it."

"I do believe that is still harassment, sir."

"Not if you're enjoying it."

----

"Meet Ianto Jones. Ianto takes care of us in the most intimate ways."

"Does he now?"

"I'm afraid Jack has embellished what I do just a tad."

"Now Ianto, why would I do that?"

"I'm afraid I'm not intimate enough with you to know the reason why, sir."

----

"This is Ianto Jones. He cleans up after us, gets us places on time, and makes an orgasmic cup of coffee. All while looking impeccable in his very cute suits."

"I'm afraid I do more than that, Jack."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Like?"

"Archives."

"Right. How could I forget that?"

----

"Meet Ianto. He's my PA."

"That is the worst introduction yet, Jack."

----

"And here's Ianto Jones. He does everything."

"Aye? And what does 'everything consist of?"

"Oh, y'know…. Cleaning, coffee, capturing cannibals."

"Wonderful use of alliteration, sir."

-----

"Ianto Jones. He cleans, cooks, makes coffee, drives us places and archives all while being able pull off wearing a pink shirt suit."

"I do more than that."

"Oh. Like the purple shirt suit?"

----

"Jones, Ianto Jones. He is my right hand man."

"I think you should try saying that without the leer next time, Jack."

-----

"And this is Ianto Jones. He is our archivist, cleans, makes the coffee, runs the tourist front and takes us places on time."

"I do try."

"And he looks fantastic naked."

"Jack!"

----

"Ianto Jones. My Lover."

------

"Ianto Jones. He often says I don't list all of his duties. But I'll give it a go. Archives, coffee, tech support, cleaning, driving, cooking, and uh…Oh yeah! Runs our cover of Tourist Office, field agent…."

"Does the accounts, takes out the trash, keeper of retcon, feeds the many 'pets', maintenance, government liaison, and has a number of special projects."

"Am I one of your 'special projects', Ianto?"

"Of course, Jack."

"Oh yeah."

"I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Just an idea that hit me this afternoon. Got two versions of it here. Reviews are like water. **

69. Annoyance

"Right." Ianto said into the phone with a quick nod, "Of course, sir. Himalayas it is." With that he hung up.

"We're going to the Himalayas?" Tosh asked.

"No." Ianto replied, straightening his tie.

"But that was Prime Minister, right?" Gwen eyed the phone.

"Yep." Ianto gave a tight smile.

"He wanted us to go to the Himalayas didn't he?" Gwen started, "We should go. I'm sure he gave a good reason to go-"

Ianto cut her off, "We are not going to the Himalayas."

"Ianto, I think we should go. And being as I've been giving orders-"

"We do not take orders from Harold Saxon." Ianto interrupted again, "'member, we're beyond the government. We only answer to the crown and I'm afraid that Saxon does not have one on his head. Except for when he puts on a little girl's tiara."

Owen sniggered. Ianto's humor had been making appearances more and more. A very dry wit. It had seemed that Saxon always got the brunt of his jokes.

"I don't know why you don't like him, Ianto." Gwen said, crossing her arms, "I think everyone but you voted for him."

Ianto paused and decided to answer truthfully, "He annoys me." Everyone just gave Ianto a questioning look, "He's too perfect."

Snorting, Owen said, "Hate to break it to you, mate, but you tend to appear perfect too."

Ianto scoffed, "Yes because having OCD and PTSD not to mention accidentally almost having the world taken over by Cybermen makes me perfect."

"Well, you seem perfect. Just like Saxon does."

-----

**Alternate version; slightly crack!**

"Right." Ianto said into the phone with a quick nod, "Of course, sir. Himalayas it is." With that he hung up.

"We're going to the Himalayas?" Tosh asked.

"No." Ianto replied, straightening his tie.

"But that was Prime Minister, right?" Gwen eyed the phone.

"Yep." Ianto gave a tight smile.

"He wanted us to go to the Himalayas didn't he?" Gwen started, "We should go. I'm sure he gave a good reason to go-"

Ianto cut her off, "We are not going to the Himalayas."

"Ianto, I think we should go. And being as I've been giving orders-"

"We do not take orders from Harold Saxon." Ianto interrupted again, "'member, we're beyond the government. We only answer to the crown and I'm afraid that Saxon does not have one on his head. Except for when he puts on a little girl's tiara."

Owen sniggered. Ianto's humor had been making appearances more and more. A very dry wit. It had seemed that Saxon always got the brunt of his jokes.

"I don't know why you don't like him, Ianto." Gwen said, crossing her arms, "I think everyone but you voted for him."

Ianto paused and decided to answer truthfully, "He just seems like a crazy, psychopathic Time Lord to me."

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Not sure how I feel 'bout this one. My friend said it was good, so I'm posting it. I'd like to know what you guys think of it though.  
Fixed a few things, many thanks to marajade963 for the help.**

53. Keeping a Secret

Rhiannon was fed up with the lies. She was going to confront her brother. He was going to tell her the truth. And that would be that.

The first step of this task was the hardest.

Get Ianto to come around. There was no way she was going to do this over the phone. She needed to see his face as he told her. So that she knew whether he was lying. Hopefully not.

After twenty-seven tries, Rhiannon stopped trying to catch him on the phone at his flat. She tried his email. It took two days for him to reply. He claimed he hadn't had time to check it because with the way his boss was going on it was the end of the world. She asked when he next had time off. To come and visit.

He replied saying he didn't know. Never knew when the boss was going to start acting like the world was ending again. To Rhiannon he sounded like a melodramatic son of a bitch. She demanded that he find some days off. She and the kids missed him. He should be able to take an Annual Leave. Or at least have one weekend off, it seemed as if he didn't ever have a day off. Ianto agreed that he'd find some time to come by and visit soon.

Twenty four days later Ianto says he can come over that day. And that he may end up having to leave early. This reinforces Rhiannon's idea that Ianto's boss is a melodramatic son of a bitch.

He shows up a few minutes after he called and said he could make it. They sit down and he hears all sorts of stories from the kids. She smiles at how relaxed her brother seems. Tired, but relaxed here at her house. Bit too thin for her liking though. She sets out to make him a meal which Ianto protests. She of course, makes him eat the food.

"So, Yanno." She starts.

"Rhi." he responds.

"I demand the truth." He stops eating what was left on his plate, "Because all the reasons you have given me has only been lies. You are keeping a secret." She points a finger at him, "And I do not like secrets between us."

He swallows and nods. Ianto doubts he would ever be able to tell Rhiannon the truth. "Alright. What do you want to know."

"I understand why you didn't see us as much when you lived in London. But you're back. And I think we see less of you now than when you didn't live in town." She kept her eyes on her brother, to see if he's going to lie to her. To protect his secret. "Why?"

Ianto seems to mull over what he is going to say. Truth? Lies? "My job."

Rhiannon knew he was telling her the truth. His job. "But why? You work at a tourist center. And I hear there are five of you who work there. And why would your boss act like the world is ending? It's a tourist center for God's sake!" She throws her hands up in the air.

"My boss is," Ianto pauses, running a hand over his tie, "we can say he's rather anal and has a bad case of OCD. Everything has to be perfect."

Rhiannon glares at him. "No, Yanno. That's you. Not him."

Ianto dips his head, "Okay, so I'm rather anal and have a bad case of OCD. Everything has to be perfect."

Her glare is still in place, "No. You say on the phone that it is your boss who makes it seem like it's the end of the world. Also, I know you'd make time for your family. No matter how bad your OCD got."

Ianto thought some more, "One of my co-workers is ill a lot. So I cover for her."

Rhiannon sighed deeply, "I said I wanted the truth."

Ianto was only slightly amused that his sister could always tell when he was lying or hiding something, yet he had been able to hide Lisa right under everyone's noses for months. "My boss is not right in the head. He does sometimes think the world is going to end and then it will take days for us to get him calmed down."

She sighed at her brother, "Ianto." Her voice held a slight warning to it.

"I save the world from aliens that come through a rift in space and time, paid for by the Queen." Ianto tried the truth. So much for keeping that secret.

Rhiannon scoffed and made a face at her brother.

Okay, secret still kept.

"I work with the government. Civil service." Ianto said, actually seeing Rhiannon believe him, "And I can't tell you about it. Even though it is mostly admin work."

She smiled at Ianto, "See? That wasn't too hard was it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay, might I say that in the first draft of this, it did actually have to deal with mother nature. It was a leak and it rained. Oh! It still does though! Coz of the water. And maybe the collecting of animals?  
Anyway, sorry I hadn't updated this in a while, I have a lot of these prompts started though. Just gotta sit and write them.  
If you feel it needs a review, than do as such. If you don't then I may have to send my housemate's pet Pomeranian on you! Hooray!**

22. Mother Nature

One Ianto Jones stood in his doorway and glared. All he had wanted to do was go home and pass out on his bed. His wonderful and lovely bed. He hadn't been able to sleep in it for about a week now. Hadn't been home in that long. Jack had told him to go home and Ianto did not protest.

If he hadn't been away for a week, he would have seen it sooner and fixed it. But the rift had been very busy with a few world ending disasters in a few days, some of the disasters even overlapped. Glowering at the water on his floor, easily a few inches deep and sill rising he made his way in and grabbed some clean clothes before going back to the Hub.

One Jack Harkness looked over to the door when he heard the alarm sound. No one should be coming in. The world had almost ended a lot that week and he had sent everyone home. Especially Ianto. Unlike the others, he hadn't been home at all during that week. So when he saw Ianto walk back in he frowned. "Ianto." He called down, "What are you doing here?"

Ianto looked up, "God spoke to me."

That didn't sound good, "What?"

"Told me I was Noah. I think I'm going to start my collection of the animals with Weevils." Ianto paused, "I'll just need two, you can keep the rest." He walked farther in and put his bag down, "Though I'm not sure what I'm going to do about ducks and such." He had a slight frown on his face.

Jack was worried that the stress of the week had gotten to the younger man, "Ianto?"

Ianto sighed, "Earlier this week a pipe burst in my house. It's flooded. I'll be staying here tonight."

Jack sighed in relief. Ianto had not gone off the rocker, he was just being humorous. "Alright. You need to make any phone calls?"

"Already done Jack." Ianto replied, "My water is shut off and a plumber will be coming in tomorrow. I'll have to leave and meet him, so I'll be gone some tomorrow."

"No problem, Yan." Jack said, walking up and grabbing Ianto's bag, "Now, lets get you to bed."

"I could have done without that tone of voice." Ianto said, leaning into Jack, "I need sleep, not sex." He was replied with Jack's laugher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: I know, it's short. But I like it. As does my housemate. So, yeah. I'll try to actually finish one of the other prompts I've started that is an actual story. Just not sure when that'll happen. Hopefully soon.  
**

38. Abandoned

After Jack died, Owen watched Ianto closely. Waiting for him to breakdown. After all, that kid had one of the worst years anyone could imagine. Canary Wharf, not being able to save Lisa, cannibals, then being good friends with your boss who died saving the planet, after getting up from being shot. He knew that Ianto did suffer some from PTSD and he was waiting for that one event to tip the scales and make it appear in front of them.

It never came.

After Jack left, Owen watched Ianto closely. Waiting for him to breakdown. After all, that kid had one of the worst years anyone could imagine. Canary Wharf, not being able to save Lisa, cannibals, then your lover was dead for days came back and had a full on snog session in front of everyone before swanning off. He knew that Ianto did suffer from PTSD and he was waiting for that one event to tip the scales and make it appear in front of them. After all, Ianto had been abandoned.

It never came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Oh. Two updates in one day? Almost unheard of. Don't take this as I'll update again tomorrow. Big chance it'll be a while. Then again, I could be wrong. I may get an idea tomorrow at work and come home and write it. Who knows? But y'know what's some bad juju? A fortune cookie without a fortune. Think about it. Chicka chicka.**

71. Obsession

MONDAY

Owen came round to Jack and without prompt interrupted him while he was doing his paper work, "Jack, I'm going to be doing some experiments with our DNA, so-"

"Experiments?" Jack looked up at the doctor.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Owen shrugged, "I'm bored, I feel like it, might find something interesting."

Jack shrugged back, "Okay. Fine." He looked back down at his paper work.

"Anyway," Owen continued, making Jack look up again, "I need some of your hair."

"Just my hair?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, getting samples from everyone. But yeah," Owen nodded, "Just the hair today."

Owen made rounds to the other officers of Torchwood. Just looking for a bit of hair.

"How much?" Gwen asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Like a lock?"

"Nah, not that much. Just one or two strands. Maybe five."

Owen was pleased to get hair samples from everyone.

TUESDAY

Owen was down looking at the readings of the day before when he suddenly, and loudly yelled, "Blood!"

"What was that?" Tosh asked him, she was closest and thus would be heard the best.

"Blood."

Ianto was now passing out the coffees so he had made it near Owen and Toshiko, "I'm sorry, Owen. I made you coffee. Though if you'd like some blood in order to become more like your hero, Spike, I think I can scavenge some up." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you twat." Owen said, grabbing his coffee, "I need blood samples from everyone today.

WEDNESDAY

"Swab."

"Oh. How posh." Gwen said, "I feel like I'm a suspect in CSI."

"Yeah, whatever. Just swab." Owen said handing out the DNA stick.

Gwen swabbed the inside of her mouth and handed it over, "You think everyone going to give you their saliva as easily as me?"

Owen scoffed, "Jack will probably offer me an alternative to the swab."

THURSDAY

"Right." Jack said while all where gathered around the conference table. "Anything else need to be talked about?"

"Shit."

"Pardon?"

"I need your shit." Owen said, looking at all of them.

"Pardon?"

"Stool samples. Your shit. DNA testing."

"I'm sorry, Owen," Jack started, "But shitting is not one of the many things I can do on command." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I did not need to know that." Owen groaned.

"Really? I don't see how that's too much info, you want to play around with our shit."

FRIDAY

Owen went around to everyone Friday with finger nail clippers. He got finger nail clippings from almost everyone. Turns out Ianto chews off his nails and he couldn't get a good enough sample.

SATURDAY

Owen walked into the middle of the Hub, "I need-"

"No." Jack said.

"What?"

"No." Tosh and Ianto said along with Jack.

"No more samples." Gwen added, "You have enough of us."

"But-" Owen protested.

"I don't care." Jack said, "No one cares. Get over your obsession with DNA." And with that, the subject was closed. Until next month when they would be asked for a few eye lashes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Got the okay from my friend. So it is being posted. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you do. Or even if you don't. But I hope you do. Reviews are nice. I'm surprised I got up the will to write this. It's probably because of posting the other few chapters and getting reviews. I do like them ever so.  
Right. Well. I'm going to shut up now and leave you to this chapter.  
One more quick thing though. When I read aloud the 100 prompts to my roommate, she laughed at this prompt because she doubted I could come up with something. Luckily at work one day I came up with the idea. Yay! And in other news my other roommate just tried to karate kick me in the face. And she'll 'take me out bitch. Like Spaghettios****.'**

18. Rainbow

Jack woke up in Ianto's house. He didn't remember how he got there, but he didn't feel like he'd been drunk, drugged or dead. He sat up and looked around. "Ianto?" Stretching he realized he was still dressed and even had his shoes on, "Ianto?" Getting up he started exploring. "Ianto?"

Jack heard a squawk and went to investigate. He heard it again and found a small Myfanway. "Huh." She was in a basket. Shrugging, Jack picked up the basket and at knowing that Ianto wasn't in his house he went out the door.

Jack blinked, walking into the bright sunlight. And was slightly surprised to find himself not in Cardiff. Obviously the Rift must have messed with him and he somehow was transported. "We're not in Kansas anymore, Myfanway." He muttered, following a sidewalk hoping it lead him somewhere where he could get back home. Yep, definitely over the rainbow.

Jack soon came upon a small town that smelled of sewers. But if you ask Jack, what was worse than the smell? Seeing Weevils dance and sing about the Lollipop Guild.

Just then Jack heard a 'pop' and turned to see Gwen in a rather fancy dress with a crown on. "Gwen?"

Gwen giggled, "No silly. My name isn't Gwen. It's Gwyneth."

"Right. Well, I'm going to call you Gwen." Jack said. "Did you just come out of a bubble?"

"Best way to travel." Gwen answered, "You're Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack was just a bit unsettled.

Gwen pulled out a cell phone, "Right. Well, I got a text that you helped destroy the evil Demon Abbadon. That is very kind of you."

"Your welcome?" Jack replied. "Uh, do you know how I can get back to my world?"

"You should try the Wizard of Gallifrey. He lives in Sapphire City. He'll be able to help you."

"And how exactly do I get there?" Jack asked.

"Follow the Rift Road." Gwen answered, pointing to a road that was mostly blue but with some purple and white entwined in it. Shrugging Jack started down the Rift Road.

After a little while he saw Ianto. Getting off the road he walked up to him, "Ianto?"

Ianto looked up, "Oh. Hello. Who are you?"

"Jack." He looked at Ianto. He was wearing a suit still, and the tie had crows on it. Straw came out from around his sleeves and neck. "Are you stuck?"

"Uh. Just a bit." Ianto replied, "Kinda bondaged to this pole here."

Jack shut his mouth from a retort. "Want some help? You can come with me." He smirked knowingly.

After a few seconds Jack had Ianto freed. "Where are you going, Jack?"

"Uh. Sapphire City. Going to see the Gallifrean Wizard. He's going to help me get back to where I'm from."

"You mean the Wizard of Gallifrey." Ianto interrupted.

"That's what I said."

"Right well," Ianto started, "My stopwatch is broken after one night of moving desks around, he should be have the parts. May I join you?"

Jack thought back to what has happened so far and at upon realizing that Ianto is the Scarecrow with brains and looks he agreed and they went on their way.

Very soon they came upon Owen.

"Where are you twats off to?"

"Sapphire City." Jack said, "Let me guess though, you need a heart and want to come with us in hopes that the Wizard of Gallifrey will give you one?"

"Fuck no." Owen replied, "I don't bloody need a heart." He paused, "But I'll come with you in hopes of picking up some girls."

And once again, the three were off. Myfanway got peckish so they stopped and she ate a squirrel in the forest. Just then Toshiko came out, "Hello." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Jack said, glad to see his last teammate. "We're going to Sapphire City. Care to join Cowardly Lion Character?"

"What? Tosh asked, "I don't understand the last bit of what you said, but sure. I'll join you on your trip. I need a new necklace."

Very quickly Jack found himself and his group inside Sapphire City. And it seemed to be bigger on the inside. Before long they were ushered into see the Wizard of Gallifrey. Who in Jack's personal version of the Wizard of Oz was played by the Doctor. A big head in the shape of the first version of the Doctor he knew told them that in order to get what they want (he was making sure all the women weren't going anywhere with Owen) they needed to stop the Wicked Wizard.

Sighing Jack knew it wouldn't be as easy as asking the Doctor to take him home. Jack got Ianto to text Gwen and using her transportation bubble they arrived outside the Wicked Wizzard's ship.

"You should stop." A voice said, coming closer very quickly.

"Yes, you should stop." Another one said.

"If you don't though," A third giggled, "We'll cut you up just like Mister Master says we can."

Jack groaned. The Master? The Wicked Wizard was the Master? And his Flying Monkeys were the Toclophane? Clearing his throat, Jack decided to try something out, "We were asked to come here by him. He requested us."

"Is he lying?" One asked.

"They do look like something Mister Master would like to play with." Replied the third.

"Let them in, Let them in." Sang the second, "If Mister Master doesn't want them then he can decide what to do with them."

The four of them were escorted into the ship. Jack was slightly amused that the Master's ship was an actual water ship and not in the air. Jack felt unsettled when they met the Master on deck. "Hello." he greeted them, "I wasn't aware I was going to have guests."

Jack wasn't sure if it would work, and might end up with him dying (not much of an issue) and his friends dying (more of an issue) but he decided to give it a go. Jack rushed up to the Master and pushed him over the edge of the ship.

"You Freak! I'm Melting! You've liquefied me you slags!"

Texting Gwen once again and using her bubble (easier than public transportation) they were back in front of the Wizard of Gallifrey. The large floaty head of the first Doctor Jack knew kept fading in and out. Myfanway had been hunting for something when she squawked behind a sheet. Jack walked over and pulled back the sheet to find the second Doctor he knew, the current Doctor.

"Oi. What are you doing? Snooping around like that?" The Doctor asked.

"Listen," Jack started, "I'm not from around here and I need to get back home. Please tell me you have some sort of ship? Do you have a TARDIS or something?"

"You were on the only ship we had." The Doctor said, "You used it to melt the Wicked Wizard."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Jack muttered.

Just then Gwen popped out of a bubble, "Oh. Jack. Just got a text. Says if you die here you'll go home."

"Sounds good."

When Jack woke up he was surrounded by his teammates.

"'Bout time you came back." Owen growled.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting up.

"Alien sprayed something on you, Ianto and Gwen and the three of you were out of it. Being the amazing doctor that I am, I was able to find a cure. It took longer for it to help you because you got most of the spray on you."

"Alright. And everyone's okay?" Jack glanced at his team who looked normal.

"We're fine, Jack." Tosh said with a smile. "Though we managed to talk to Gwen and Ianto a bit. Turns out they had some weird dreams. How about you?"

"I was Dorothy."

"From the Wizard of Oz?"

Jack nodded.

"I dreamed I was Buttercup from the Princess Bride. Rhys was Wesley." Gwen said, grinning.

"How about you Ianto?" Jack turned to see what his lover would say.

"Mary Poppins."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Once again, my friend gave it an okay. She liked how Ianto didn't go with the plan. This is a sequel to last chapter. For marajade963 and Rietta who wanted to see Ianto and Gwen's dreams. I can tell you right now that I will most likely not ever do Gwen's. 11 chapters down and only 89 to go. Whoo!  
Sorry it took so long to actually write. I finally tore myself away from anything remotely related to Mighty Boosh, Simon Pegg, Nevermind the Buzzcocks, and the Sims 3 to write this. Oh, and work as well, can't write at work.  
Reviews are loverly.  
**

39. Dreams

The last thing Ianto knew before he was floating in the air was he, Jack and Gwen were trying to stop an alien, Owen and Tosh were coming in to help. He idly remembered being sprayed by something and then this.

And this was floating in the air via umbrella. And that bothered him just a bit. But not as much as the handle of the umbrella turned it's head, and a head of Gwen at that, and spoke to him about coconuts migrating.

Ianto gingerly put his feet down on the ground and looked at himself. He was wearing a rather smart suit. Not his normal one, slightly off and a strange hat with a few flowers tucked into the brim. Shrugging he went to the house that was in front of him to see if they could help him.

"Hello." Gwen answered the door. "The master will see you now."

Ianto was ushered into the house to see a male Gwen sitting in a main room in front of a fireplace and offering a job to watch his kids. The thing that worried Ianto more than seeing Gwen everywhere (and as a male) was that he replied about the job in a song before going upstairs to see the kids.

When Ianto saw them in the stairwell he was relieved to see that they were not Gwen. Instead it was a mini Toshiko and Owen. And their room was a mess. He found himself singing once again, to a bird that looked a bit like Gwen and then he was using a measuring tape that apparently never lied.

He then found himself taking a rather unruly Tosh and Owen for an outing in the park.

"Hold it right there." A voice he knew too well said, "Don't move a muscle." He started tracing Ianto's shadow, "I know that silhouette anywhere! That's Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Jack." He smiled seeing his lover there.

Somehow meeting Jack again meant they were supposed to go into a chalk drawing. Even though Ianto knew he didn't have the power to get them into it, Jack kept trying and only made Tosh and Owen want to go even more. After a half hour of both him and Jack trying to get into the drawing they quit trying and took the children to the candy store.

"I don't care what you say." Ianto said, leading the children out of the store, "Super-califragilistic-expialidocious isn't a word."

On another outing he took Tosh and Owen to see a man who again looked like Gwen who wouldn't stop laughing. He even floated in the air, but by grabbing him by the ankle with his Gwen Umbrella he pulled the man back down and found that he had an anti-gravity device. Scolding the man, he put the device in his bag, which seemed to have Time Lord Technology.

Then that night Ianto somehow got Male Gwen talked into taking his kids to work with him. It wasn't even take your kids to work day and yet he had agreed to take them.

It was a nice relaxing day without the kids. Ianto only wished he had Jack to spend time with, yet this world's Jack couldn't be found. Until he brought the kids back of course. And they were very dirty. Chimney sweeps? Really? Ianto rolled his eyes and groaned when Tosh had found the anti-gravity device he had confiscated earlier and use it (along with Owen) to go up the chimney.

The next day Ianto is surprised to find that Male Gwen has possibly gone off his rocker and wants to take his kids to fly a kite. Ianto shrugged, not caring too much because he has a feeling he is going to be leaving soon. Umbrella Gwen tries to tell him that he is sad to leave and Ianto only replies with, "I'm sorry, but I am glad to be leaving. It is slightly disturbing seeing your face everywhere Gwen."

Very suddenly he found himself awake in the Hub with Owen and Toshiko standing over him. He was very glad that it was full grown Owen and Tosh and not another strange Gwen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Hope you like**.** Let me know if you do, please. Uh. My friend gave it the okay after I fixed a little thing so it's getting posted.  
Also, there is a bit that was in a draft of this but never made it on paper: Janet's name is Barbra. Just didn't find its way into the story. But I've told you about it, yay!  
Enjoy!**

10. Breathe Again

Jack wasn't sure how it happened, only that it did. He walked from a hallway into the main area of the Hub only to find himself staring at, well, himself. And guns. Quite a few of them, actually.

Jack held up his hands, "Don't shoot."

"Who are you?" The Other Jack asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Leader of Torchwood Three." He replied.

"Funny. That's who I am." Other Jack glared, getting ready to shoot his gun, "Now who are you?"

Jack sighed, "I told you. And it's the truth. Unless I'm some sort of clone who has had memories put in. Which is possible, but unlikely."

The two Jack's stared at each other for a few seconds, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Alternate Universe. Talk about a Rift Gift, huh?"

"Alternate Universe?" Owen asked, not putting down his gun, "You can't be sure. Hell, he could be a Nostrovite."

"I could run a scan to see-" Toshiko started.

Then Jack turned when he heard another voice, "I've got a quicker way to know for sure." And he saw someone who didn't work for him in his universe fire his gun.

When Jack awoke he looked at the gun that had shot him and the person who was holding it. PC Andy Davidson. "Did the PC just shoot me?" He asked, getting up, "And why is the PC here and not, y'know, being a PC?"

"Andy works here." Other Jack said.

Jack turned to Andy, "You didn't know that I was immortal, like your Jack."

Andy looked somber, "It was a risk I was willing to take." He paused, "So I'm still a PC in your world?" he scoffed. "Who is all on your team then?"

"Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Gwen." He answered.

"Gwen? As in?"

"Gwen Cooper."

"What?" Andy asked, shocked, "Her? She wouldn't be able to take Torchwood."

Just then the siren came on as two people walked in. Suzie and Ianto were talking and whatever Ianto said made Suzie laugh. Jack was taken aback by Suzie being there. The two looked around then, "Why are there two Jacks?"

"Should I find the correct paperwork for this?" Ianto asked, "Whatever this is?"

"No need, Ianto." Other Jack said. "Suzie, could you get us some coffee while we try and find a way to get New Jack back to his world." The team went to do their jobs.

Jack stared at Other Jack in horror, "Suzie is making the coffee? Why not Ianto?"

"Ianto?" Other Jack asked back in the same type of horror, "Him? Make coffee? You've got to be kidding." He paused, "How do you know about Suzie if she's not part of your team?"

"She was." Jack said, leaving it at that. If she was still here then they had never found the glove. Hopefully it will stay that way.

Other Jack understood what 'she was' meant and let that subject drop. "So, your Ianto makes the coffee?"

Jack nodded, "Won't let anyone even touch the coffee machine. Not that any of us would, with how he makes coffee."

Other Jack said, looking thoughtful, "I wonder what else is different. We've said who is on the teams. So, lets maybe run through some things? Help each other out?"

Jack nodded, "Okay. Been to the countryside?"

"No. What's there?"

"Cannibals. Might want to go get them. At least you will know what your walking into and hopeful it won't be a mess like ours was."

"Space Whale?"

"Yep." Jack replied, "Interesting that we both had that. Ours had a lot to do with Gwen and her fiancé."

"That is interesting." He paused, "Tommy?"

"Yep. Gets along with Tosh." The innuendo look was in both Jack's eyes. "How about people from the 1950's?"

"Only two on the plane?"

"Three." Jack said. "Okay. So, does your Tosh fancy Owen?"

"They're actually together. After the Tommy thing Owen knew he had to step up." Other Jack said. "Were your Suzie and Ianto together, before she died?"

Jack sputtered, "No. No. No." he said quickly, "I'm with Ianto."

"Really?" Other Jack looked thoughtful. "Interesting." He paused, "before or after Lisa?"

"After, of course. A while after."

"Strange." Other Jack said, "My Ianto has never forgiven me for that."

"Jack," Tosh came walking up, taking off her glasses, "I have looked at the reading of the Rift when uh, New Jack showed up and it's a very unique reading. I believe I could put it into the into the Rift Predictor Program and we'll know when we can send New Jack to his universe."

"Sounds good Tosh." Other Jack said with a smile. "Let us know when that is. We can't have his team without him for any longer than necessary."

Suzie showed up then with two coffees, "I figured you took it the same as our Jack, so here you go." She smiled at them and walked off towards Ianto.

"I think your Suzie is much lighter than mine was. Ianto is doing her good." Jack said, knowing that Ianto would make anyone feel better.

"How did she-?"

"If you find a metal glove, you need to get rid of it before anything happens." Jack said. Whoever ended up getting it work here would probably only end up like Suzie had.

"Paperwork for you to sign, Boss." Andy walked up while blowing a bubble with his gum.

"What for?" Other Jack asked.

"Uh. Those people who stole breath." Andy answered.

"Stole breath?" Jack asked.

Other Jack turned to Jack, "Yeah, they had a flask that took people's breath. Andy managed to catch the flask in the air and so we were able to give everyone their life back. No one died." He grinned, "It was a better day than others."

Tosh walked over quickly, "The same readings are coming from my program. I think New Jack will be able to get home in about five minutes."

"Thanks Tosh." Other Jack said, clasping Jack on the back as they followed her to the computers. "Where should it appear?"

"Two feet to the left of where he showed up." Tosh looked at Jack, "Sorry, where you showed up."

Jack got into position and waved bye to everyone. Next thing he knew he saw Gwen. "Hello." He greeted, walking up to his team.

"Jack! Where were you?" Gwen asked.

"Alternate universe. I'm back now, so it's alright." Jack smiled.

"What happened?" Ianto asked, walking up with a coffee cup.

"Nothing too interesting," Jack said, knowing that he shouldn't tell Gwen that she wasn't on Other Jack's team. He grabbed the cup of coffee and was glad to be able to breathe in the smell of Ianto's coffee again. "Mm. I missed your coffee."

"You weren't gone that long." Owen growled out.

The rest of the team left Jack alone with Ianto and went to do their job. "Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Did you and Suzie ever-?"

"Did Suzie and I ever what, Jack?" Ianto asked, putting down what he was cleaning.

"You know-"

"No, I don't know." Ianto sighed.

"Did you and Suzie ever get together?" Jack bit his lip, slightly worried about the answer.

"No Jack. We were never together. I was too busy watching over Lisa." Ianto replied, "I had gotten along fine with her, but then we had both been keeping secrets from everyone. I guess we noticed kindred spirits within each other there."

Jack rushed up and grabbed Ianto into a hug, "Oh no. No. You were both hiding things for different reasons. You were not kindred in that area. Trust me."

Ianto nodded, "Okay. But why did you ask that?"

"I had met myself and my team." Jack said, "Suzie was still alive and you and she were, a sort of, well, item."

Ianto smiled, "I would pick you over Suzie any day. The other Ianto might have chosen Suzie, but then he wasn't exactly me, was he?"

"No." Jack said, smiling as well, "He wasn't." He kissed Ianto and then said, "Apparently he couldn't make coffee."

"What?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Hehe. I've talked this idea over and over with my friend and I finally wrote it. She read it and gave it the okay, so I hope you give it an okay too. Enjoy it, alright? Review if you want. Those are fun. Reviews and reading. Okay, sorry, rambling a bit because new Supernatural is on and I'm a bit busy watching it.**

51. Blues

One P.C. Andy Davidson looked down at all the blood on the street. He had seen the attacker run for the hills and thought he had recognized what it was. That's why he had called them. Hearing a car pull up and stop quickly he knew they had arrived. Only once he saw them, he wasn't so sure if they hadn't left their minds elsewhere.

"Bleeding Hell, is that Spike?" He found himself asking.

"Ha!" The Spike look-a-like said with a grin on his face, "Someone agrees with me that I look like him!"

Andy looked at the rest, "Is that a whip?" He was staring at the Asian woman, Toshiko was her name, if he remembered correctly.

"P.C," Jack said, dressed all in black with a mask on, "Why did you call us?"

"Well," He started, trying to ignore two who were dressed alike and a Gwen that would give him something to think about one some lonely nights, "I think I saw a - what'da'ya call 'em? Weebil? Running to the sewer after killing this man."

"I am not following a Weevil into the sewers," Owen started, "This suit is a rental."

"Don't worry, Owen," Ianto said, "I know a good dry cleaner." He smirked slyly at his counterpart.

Owen glared back, "I bet you own your suit."

"Of course."

"Jack," Gwen started her question while rearranging her hat, "what should we do now?"

"It went to the sewers?" Jack waited for a nod from the P.C. before starting again, "Leave it. If it comes back up we'll get it. But it'll probably stay in the sewers."

Andy was a little bit shocked that they would just let a killer get away. Why would they do that? Surely they should hunt it and put it down? Apparently not. Though he was a little confused, so he decided to ask, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Two Hours Earlier

"Come on, Ianto!" Jack yelled down his small hatch from his office, "The others will be here soon for the Fancy Dress Party!" he heard some mumbling about why they were having a Fancy Dress Party, "We're having the Party to boost morale, you know that." The Captain sighed, "You are the one who said we should boost morale. Said no one has really been the same since Owen died and came back."

"I know what I said." Ianto replied, his head out of the hatch. He had a black hat on, "Though I do believe I suggested we go for a meal or have a movie night. Or just give everyone a night off." he paused, "Or extra money."

"Yes, that is what you suggested," Jack said, securing his black mask on his face, "But ever since you shown me that movie I wanted a reason to dress up like this." he turned and struck a pose with his sword, "Let's see those R.O.U.S get me now!"

The only response was Ianto rolling his eyes as he made sure he had the harmonica in his little case that was handcuffed to him. "Jack, will you hand me the sunglasses?" he nodded to a pair that rested near the elder man.

Jack grabbed them and handed them over, "As you wish."

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he put the shades on, giving a playful smirk at the same time.

They heard the siren sound, letting them know someone was there. Jack grinned and ran out to see who it was. He ran down to the main area of the Hub, "Toshiko!" He greeted her, "Or should I say Wonder Woman!"

"Either is fine, Jack." Tosh smiled, "Or should I call you The Dread Pirate Roberts?"

Jack laughed, "See you're a fan and oh my! Is that a whip?" He winked at the superhero. "If you ever want some ideas on how to use it one night-" He started with a leer.

"You look amazing Tosh." Ianto greeted with a Chicago accent.

Tosh laughed when she saw the Welshman, "My My, Ianto. You've even got 'Elwood' written on your knuckles." She paused, "But how can you see? It's normally very dark in here and now you're wearing sunglasses…"

"Alien sunglasses." He answered simply. The alarm sounded again and Ianto muttered something about checking on the punch.

Gwen and Rhys walked in, Gwen's heels sounding on the floor. Her outfit shimmered in the light and a top hat sat on top her head. Her makeup was sharp and her hair had been pulled up so that it looked like it was shorter than normal. Rhys had a biker look about him and a large gash on his forehead. A saxophone was in his hand.

Tosh giggled when she saw them, "That is amazing. You guys look just like Colombia and Eddie."

"Who?"

All turned to Jack. "Colombia and Eddie." Tosh said, "From Rocky Horror."

Jack just shrugged, "Never seen it."

All gaped at him. How would Jack have never seen Rocky Horror? "I've got a copy." Ianto said, walking up, "I'll show it to you. You think you liked the Princess Bride? You'll love Rocky Horror Picture show."

"Seriously," Rhys started, "You've lived here for how long? And never seen Rocky Horror? That isn't possible. You were around when it first showed up."

"I was busy?" Jack guessed.

"Oi." Gwen started, "Where Jake, Elwood?"

Ianto looked up, "He should be here shortly." His Chicago accent still there.

From above the lift came down and there stood a dark and elegant woman. "Martha Jones!" Jack called up, glad she could make it to their party. She was in town for a UNIT meeting with the head of Torchwood the following day. Of course that was Jack, the head of Torchwood, but they wouldn't talk about the meeting before the allotted time.

Martha smiled at them, her hair up in a French twist, a slinky black dress looked wonderful on her and a long cigarette holder was resting casually in her hand. "Hello everyone." She stepped off the lift. "Is everyone here?"

"Owen's not." Tosh said, "No idea what's taking him so long, considering he has all the time in the world to get ready." She shrugged.

Gwen was grinning, "Breakfast at Tiffany's one of my favorites." Rhys nodded beside her, not saying anything verbally, but nonverbally he was stating that they watched it a bit too much for his liking.

"It's one of mine as well." Martha responded, "Though I guess you could figure that out." She laughed and walked up to everyone and gave them a hug, she paused when she reached Rhys.

"Martha, this is Rhys, my husband." Gwen gave the introduction, her eyes on her new husband.

"It's lovely to meet you!" Martha hugged him as well, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard some about you too." Rhys replied, surprised by her hug.

The siren sounded once more, for what should be the last time, and Owen walked in, dressed exactly like Ianto. In fact, it was a little too much like Ianto. All the way down to the name 'Elwood'. Jack burst out laughing.

"Teaboy!" Owen yelled in his own Chicago accent, "Why aren't you dressed up as Jake?"

"Me?" Ianto asked, "Clearly you should be Jake."

"Did you not discuss who was who?" Tosh asked.

"No!" Owen yelled.

"I didn't think we'd need too." Ianto replied calmly.

"Well, I find it a miracle enough," Jack started, "that they both decided to at least be Blues Brothers. I'm not surprised they didn't discuss the details of their outfits."

Owen suddenly turned on Ianto, "Wait, how am I 'clearly' Jake?"

Ianto looked at him like he was an idiot, "For starters, you're shorter than me-"

"Pfft." Owen scoffed, "My accent is better."

"No, it's not." The Welshman said, before continuing, "And for another reason, you and Jake are both dead."

Gwen chuckled, "Sorry Owen, it's pretty clear to me."

Owen gave her a rude hand gesture in response. "Okay, whatever. What have we got planned for tonight?"

"We've got food, drink and some games." Jack said, he gestured to a table with a spread of the food and drink.

"It's not like the food or drink is any use to me." Owen growled, "What type of games?" He didn't sound very enthused.

Jack shrugged, "Card games mostly. A few board games. We can also play like Truth or Dare or whatever."

"Sounds fun." Owen replied sarcastically.

The group (excluding Owen) attacked the table of food and drink before all sitting in the area where Ianto and drug extra chairs to. Some dance music played in the background as they all just looked at each other, unsure on what to do.

"Cards?" Gwen asked, grabbing a deck that lay on the table.

"Strip Poker?" Jack suggested with an eyebrow wiggle that could not be seen due to his mask.

"Jack," Ianto asked, "Let's try and keep the strip poker and spin the bottle out of tonight's agenda."

"As you wish."

"How about Black Jack?" Tosh suggested.

"I bet you always win at that." Owen said as she shrugged in a way that suggested she did, "Count cards, right?" She scowled at him.

Just then a crash came from around the area of the door, the siren still silent. Jack jumped up and ran over there, pulling out the sword that he had used as part of his costume.

Standing there was a man who had bleached his hair and changed his normal outfit to black pants and a red shirt, a black duster covered his shoulders and back, his wrist strap still part of his attire. His hands were in the air and when he spoke his normal accent was switched to an English one. "Don't shoot, Don't-" He paused, "A sword?" He chortled. "Really?"

Jack put his sword away, "What are you doing here?"

"Fancy Dress Party." One Captain John Hart said, "I thought it sounded like fun."

Jack paused, "Okay, but who are you supposed to be?"

"Spike, of course."

By now all the others had joined Jack, "Spike? Off Buffy?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah." He asked like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"You're joking right?" Owen remarked. "You look nothing like him."

"I look exactly like him!"

Voices were murmured from everyone else in a general conscious that he did not, in fact, look like Spike.

"Who exactly are you?" Martha asked, eyeing the man.

"A pain in the ass." Jack replied at the same time John said, "Captain John Hart." He eyed her back, "And who might you be?"

"Someone you should keep your distance from." Jack said.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" John mocked.

Martha smiled, "I don't need Jack to protect me." She paused as John made a scandalous noise, "Martha Jones."

"Not that you're interested, but I'm Rhys."

"You're the one who called Gwen here when we were-" John's face was amused when the Welshwoman cut him off.

"Yes, yes. It's him."

"So, now that I'm here, we can get this party started." John walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle before chugging the whole thing down. "Strip Poker anyone?"

Ianto groaned, "There are two of them."

The part started then, it was bit more lively than before. They played a few rounds of Black Jack before Rhys swept Gwen up and started dancing with her. Which caused John to approach Martha and ask 'if he could have this dance'. At the same time Tosh glanced at Owen who shrugged and they paired up.

Ianto sighed and leaned back next to Jack, "Alright. This Party was a good idea."

"Thank you for saying so." Jack replied with a smile.

Ianto looked at his lover, "Dance with me."

"As you wish."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "You can stop with the 'as you wish'es."

"As you wish."

The younger man growled in response.

Somehow dancing had turned to Gwen's favorite game (apparently), Whose Your Last Snog.

Tosh blushed as she answered, "The man at the local Ikea."

"Will?" Ianto asked as she nodded, "He's a nice guy."

"My turn?" John asked, taking another large drink from his bottle, "Are we including non-human life forms?"

"That's what I asked last time!" Jack laughed.

The game was interrupted when Gwen's phone rang. The group quieted as she answered it, "Gwen Cooper." She paused and sighed, "Be right there Andy."

"I'm coming with!" John yelled, jumping up and following them as they made their way to the SUV.

"The SUV won't hold all of us." Tosh pointed out.

"Rhys and I can stay here." Martha said, "We'd be happy too." Rhys nodded, he was having fun, surprisingly.

That night, after the group had gotten back from investigating the Weevil and finishing the party it was only Jack and Ianto left in the Hub, dancing close together. "Probably a good thing we didn't have to go and catch the Weevil. Our outfits could have been ruined." Jack 'mhm'ed' back, holding onto Ianto tighter. "Especially if you had died."

Jack grinned, "Ah, but Ianto, death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it for a little while."

Ianto laughed, "Well, I think I need a showing that this true love is real."

Jack's eyes grew clouded with love and lust, "As you wish."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Well, my friend said it was a slightly awkward situation but a good story. I concur, as apparently, their parents are very oblivious. The story is based off the song 'I Think We're Alone Now' with hidden lyrics. Anyway, the story is an AU where Jack and Ianto are still in school. So, yay?**

50. Alone

"Why don't you go outside and play with the neighbor." Mrs. Jones suggested, "What's their son's name? Jake?"

"Jack." Ianto Jones replied. He put his now empty glass on the counter, "Alright. What time should I be back?"

"Food will be on the table at seven." She gave her son a kiss on the forehead as he left, "Now you kids behave and watch how you play." She'd seen one too many teenagers roughhouse and end up with a broken arm.

Ianto gave a smile, "Alright Mam." With that he went and knocked on the Harkness' door.

The Harkness' moved to the small village in the Brecon Becons earlier in the year. Jack's father had been stationed in Wales previous in his life and after he left the military he wanted to go back. Why they moved to the village and not Cardiff is beyond both Ianto and Jack.

"Hello-oh, Ianto." Mr. Harkness greeted, "Jack's just finishing his homework." He stepped to the side.

Ianto walked in, "Maybe I'll help him, Sir. Make sure he has the right answers?"

Mr. Harkness laughed, which Ianto loved to watch. He would do so with his full body, making you smile and maybe join in. A rather infectious laugh. Jack laughed like his father. "That sounds like a good plan, my boy." He patted Ianto on the back.

Ianto walked into Jack's room after doing a quick knock. He watched as Jack turned and grinned at him, "Jones, Ianto Jones. So glad you decided to join me." He got up and hugged the Welshman tight, spinning in a circle. "Now," He kissed Ianto on the forehead where his Mam had, which bothered the boy slightly, "I need your help." He grabbed Ianto's hand and lead him to the desk. "The history is getting to me." He sat down and tugged Ianto into his lap, "Why do you hate the English so much?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "That is common sense." He sighed and leaned back into Jack. "Do you really need help with your homework?"

Jack chuckled, Ianto liked the feel of it against his back, "No. I think I will pass just fine." He paused, "Do _you _need help?"

"Honestly, if I did, it wouldn't be from you." Ianto dead panned.

"Hey!" Jack said, pushing Ianto off his lap quickly and onto a pillowed floor. Ianto wasn't sure why, but Jack liked pillows. And they were everywhere. "That wasn't very nice." He tried to keep a straight face but Ianto would see fun in his eyes.

The door opened, "You two behave." Mr. Harkness said after hearing a thump, "Jack, If you're done with your work, how about you both go outside and play?"

"Sure, Dad." Jack said, holding his hand out for Ianto to grab, helping the slightly younger man up. As they were leaving the house, Mr. Harkness told Jack, "Your Mom said that she'll be done with fixing the food at a touch past seven. So watch how you play, I think your Mom would kill you if you tore another pair of pants."

"Alright Dad." Jack said, waving as the two boys went outside and started walking to their secret spot. It was in the nearby wood with a small pond and some logs to sit on. Jack often said the only thing it was missing was pillows. When they got into the safe darkness of the trees Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and grinned at him. "Let's hurry up." So, holding on to one another's hand they ran to their spot. When they got there Jack pulled Ianto close, making the two of them tumble to the ground. They ended up rolling on top each other for a few seconds, Jack on top at the end, "I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Ianto laughed and then saw it, he quickly rolled them over, making himself on top just in time. "I know it may be considered good luck to have a bird shit on you, but I thought you'd like to not have it happen." He raised an eyebrow as Jack's eyes slid over to where they had been, some bird excrement marring the ground.

"Oh Ianto," Jack started with a large sigh, "you're my hero." He batted his eyelashes.

Ianto playfully punched Jack on the arm as they sat up, "You're incorrigible."

"Oh you like it that way." Jack replied. He looked Ianto up and down, "You look really good today."

"Careful Jack, that's harassment." Ianto replied with a smile.

"Not when we're boyfriends." Jack pulled Ianto close.

The Welshman looked down, "That's the thing, Jack. We are only boyfriends here in the woods." He played with the sleeve of Jack's shirt, "I hate how we have to hide what we're doing."

Jack reached out with his other hand and pulled Ianto's face up to meet his, "I know, but what would they say if they ever knew?" He kissed Ianto on the lips, "Just think though, Yan. Next year we'll both be in Uni together and then we won't have to hide in the forest."

Ianto smiled, "That's true." He kissed the other boy back. "And this year is almost over."

"Now," Jack said, sitting on his usual log, "Let's not waste anymore of the time we have together talking about hiding our relationship."

Ianto nodded and sat down next to Jack, grabbing his hand. "Though I don't think we're hiding it the best."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen figured it out." Ianto paused, "Almost like she could read my mind today. After you came and talked to me for a few seconds after lunch she turned to me and said she was excited for us and she wanted all the details."

"Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Gwen Cooper." Ianto responded, "Gap in her teeth?"

"Oh her." The American boy answered, "Rhys keeps going on about her. I told him to ask the girl out before someone else did." He chuckled a bit, "Rhys was actually worried that you and her were already going out. I assured him that you both were just friends."

"Good." Ianto said, nodding, "Because I have you." He kissed Jack holding the other boy close. When they parted Ianto looked at his watch. "We'd better get going."

The two held each other's hands until they reached the end of the trees. Simply walking close Jack walked Ianto home, as he needed to be back first. "See you tomorrow Ianto." Jack smiled at his secret boyfriend.

"Yes, see you later Jack." He smiled back and went inside.

"You two have fun?" Ianto's Mam asked while setting the table.

"Yes, Mam." Ianto replied, washing his hands.

"I'm glad you have a friend." She paused, "You never really had one before they moved here."

"Yes, Mam." He agreed.

"Now, if you would find a nice girl to bring home-"

"What about that Gwen girl?" Rhiannon, Ianto's younger sister asked, walking into the room.

"She's interested in the Williams bloke." Ianto replied. "She's just a friend."

"Rhys, huh?" Rhi smiled, "I think they'll do well together." She paused, "Maybe he'll find a girl at Uni next year? Bring her home for the holidays?" She giggled at the idea.

Ianto didn't reply, just sat down at the table and fixed his plate. He wasn't too fond of his Mam and sister talking about his love life, they had the wrong idea and he wasn't sure how or when (if?) he'd ever tell them the truth.

Jack meanwhile walked in and to have his Dad frown at him. "Your clothes are dirty."

"But not torn." Jack tried to make it seem better. "Ianto saved me from some bird droppings."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Harkness replied, shrugging and grinning, "But it is true that your clothes are still in one piece. A thing to celebrate, for sure." He sent his son upstairs to change into clean clothes before joining his parents for the meal.

"I am glad that we moved next to the Jones'." Mrs. Harkness said, "That Ianto of theirs is a good influence on our Jack."

"That he is. A good upstanding boy." Mr. Harkness agreed.

Jack just wondered if his parents would think that if they knew the truth. His Dad had been in the Military and really believed that 'those queers shouldn't be in the Military. Would probably defile a gun'. This was why Jack planned on never having them find out, figuring that he'd be disowned.

He couldn't wait until he and Ianto escaped to Uni where they could be together. He grinned, thinking about his secret boyfriend.

"Something happen today to make you grin like that?" Mrs. Harkness asked her son.

"Yes." Jack said, leaving it at that, starting on his meal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Well, I read this to my friend and she said she was amused by it. So, yay. It's crack. I gotta say, one of my favorite crack stories I've done. I do have some non-crack prompts started, I just have to sit down and write them. Just that crack is easier to write. But let me know if you like it, yeah? Many thanks if you do.**

54. Tower

"What the fuck is this shit?" Owen asked, glancing at himself in the mirror. He had an elegant dress on, colored teal, pink, and tan with flowers and lace all over it with long flowing arms. His hair was long and tied back in a thick plait. "Why am I in a dress with this hair? Fuck it's heavy." He groaned. "And where am I?" He walked over to the one window in the room, for the room did not have a door. The window was large without glass, "That's bollix. Who would want a window without glass. My room would get all wet when it rained." But what Owen didn't know is that it never rained over the tower because of the magic of the land. "The magic of the land?" Owen scoffed, "What drug are you on?" Not on a drug, thanks very much.

Anyway, Owen went and looked out the window only to find that- "If you say I'm going to look out the window I'm not going to." What? But you have to! "Fuck I do." If Owen were to look out the window he'd see that he was in a horrifically tall tower over looking a beautiful landscape of the Welsh countryside. "Yeah, not looking out that window now. Hate the countryside."

Meanwhile - "What? You're leaving me in this tower?" Yes.

Meanwhile, a few leagues from the tower stood a noble prince in all his glory. And he was in search of his princess. He looked through his spy glass and saw the tower. He knew that in the tower stood his true love. "Hold on," Ianto said, "Owen is not my true love." Sure he is. "If I have to kiss him to bring him back to life, he's staying dead." Well good thing Owen isn't dead - wait.

"I'm not going to that tower if all I have waiting for me is Owen." Ianto said, "Where is Jack exactly?"

Jack was in the wood that could be seen from the tower, not from where Ianto sat so if Ianto wants to see Jack ever again, he should go to the tower. So, Ianto started towards the tower where his true love lay.

"I'm sitting." Owen said.

While Ianto traveled the league's to the tower, Owen was surprised when a cloud of smoke appeared in his room. "I'm so surprised." Owen said sarcastically. When the smoke cleared Gwen stood there in a long draping dress of dark purples and black. Gwen would say something but was busy coughing from the smoke. "Hey, can you get me out of here?" Owen asked her. "Transport me along with you?"

After Gwen was done coughing she shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm not sure how I got up here." She paused, "Actually, I think I'm not supposed to appear in smoke, but climb your hair."

"What?" Owen asked outraged, "You weigh too much!"

"Hey!" Gwen yelled. But Owen was right, a human climbing another human's hair is just a silly idea which is why she had appeared in smoke. Though this kinda makes a plot hole, but we're ignoring it.

"Are you saying someone else is going to climb my hair?" Owen glared. And yes. "Ianto, right? My true love?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm not his true love." Ianto pointed out. But Ianto was still a bit away from the tower and shouldn't be in on this conversation. "I don't care what you say, I can hear the conversation fine." Even though there is no logical explanation as to why he could hear the conv- "I can see the forest." Ianto said, changing his course towards the woods even though he is supposed to go and save Owen from the witch-

Owen laughed, "Gwen? Witch? Like an evil one?"

"I'm evil?" Gwen asked confused. But that's besides the point.

And by now Ianto was on the edge of the forest calling out Jack's name instead of where he should by which is below the window of tower asking Owen to put down his hair so that he could climb it- "He is not climbing my hair. No one is."

"Ianto?" Jack asked as he stopped cutting down the tree. He followed Ianto's voice and the two embraced. "Are you, are you a prince?"

"Yes, I think so." Ianto agreed. "You're a lumberjack, Jack?" He smiled slightly at the idea. Just think, extra lumberjack muscles.

Jack pouted, "Hows come you're the hero and I'm not?"

"You really want to be Owen's prince?" Ianto asked.

"You're my hero." Tosh said, walking up a trail in the woods. She had on a red coat with the hood of it up. For she was on her way to her grandma's- "Who lives in Japan and therefore I can't walk there. As you previously mentioned, we're in the Welsh countryside." Ah, yes, ignore that plot hole, will you?

"You're the lumberjack from the Little Red Riding Hood?" Ianto asked, tilting his head, he added, "Wanna change fairytales? You get to be the prince and I can hang out with Tosh. We've always got along fine."

"But then I'd be Owen's true love." Jack pointed out, "And I wouldn't be able to be with you."

Ianto eyed his lover, "Is it just me, or am I ignoring my princess-"

"Hey! Not a princess!" Owen yelled out while Gwen giggled.

"-and I'm here with you." Ianto finished. Even though no one was really following the script too well.

"How about we go the tower," Tosh started, "we can tie Jack's axe to Owen's hair-"

"Long as it's not a person climbing, I think it'd work." Owen added. Though, it must be pointed out that there are heavier things than humans and-

"-then he can cut off his hair, tie it to something in his room and climb down." Tosh finished with a smile.

"Toshiko Sato, I could kiss you." Jack said, "Genius as always."

"And I could?" Gwen asked, unsure in her part.

"Well, you could either appear in a cloud of smoke on the ground, or follow down on the hair." Ianto said as the three of them started walking towards the tower and it must be pointed out again that they really shouldn't be having this conversation as the two groups of people aren't in the same area and-

"Shove it." Owen yelled.

The group of three were at the tower before they knew it and started in on their plan. They had managed to get Jack's axe up to Owen without anyone getting cut from it and after some help from Gwen, Owen got his hair cut off. They tied the end of the plait to the edge of the bed frame and scaled down the side of the tower with some ease. Gwen followed, not wanting to cough anymore than necessary.

"Does anyone have extra clothes?" Owen asked, "I want to get out of this dress."

"Can I have the dress?" Gwen asked, "It's very pretty."

"I don't care." Owen sneered, "I just want some man clothes!"

Jack snickered, "Man clothes." He whispered to Ianto. And somehow Owen didn't hear this which makes no sense as they were leagues apart and could hold a conversation with each other but Owen could somehow not hear a whisper?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay. So, on LJ**** iceshade requested a five times fic and I've always kinda wanted to write one. What she requested was: ****5 times Jack and Ianto watched each other sleep**** (optional: "and one time...") inspired by Ianto's speech in The Dead Line the specific line I'm referencing can probably be guessed (Ianto talking about watching Jack while he sleeps), preferably having both ianto _and_** **jack watching the other sleep at some point.  
I said I'd do this fic. I don't know what I was thinking. But somehow we went from a 'Five Times ... and One Time ...' to 'Thirteen Times ... and One Time ...' (if I counted right). I know, madness I tell you. You'd have to thank my mom a bit as she and I came up with all but five of the ideas today while talking.  
So, let me know what you think of it, please.**

100. Relaxation

Thirteen Times Jack and Ianto Watched Each Other Sleep

1940's music came softly from the radio, complementing the snow that lightly fell in the night creating the mood to be very relaxing. Ianto was driving, as it was his car, but he found that he rather liked 1940's band music. He was driving himself and Jack back from the restaurant, where they had a very good meal with horrible service. Chances are they wouldn't be going back there even though it had good food, the place was dirty and they constantly had dirty silverware and glasses.

He felt very relaxed, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence. Turning a corner, Ianto glanced at Jack in the passenger seat and found out why it had been so silent. Jack was asleep, his head resting against the window. Smiling to himself, Ianto shook his head. Feeling his smile turn into a smirk, he glanced back at Jack, seeing how deep into sleep he was in. He looked pretty deep into it. Chuckling to himself, Ianto sped up the car and took the next corner faster than normal, sending Jack's form to sway into the turn. Yet Jack didn't wake up. He raised an eyebrow.

Ianto hummed along with the CD as he sped up a bit. He noticed a stop sign up ahead and wondered if his smirk was growing some more. Feeling his foot slam on the gas before suddenly switching to the break they skidded to a stop. Quick, looking at his lover Ianto saw that Jack's body shot forward and was caught by the seat belt before his face hit the dash. Still, the man slept on. How could-?

Sighing to himself, Ianto drove on, thinking up something else to do. Chuckling to himself, he realized that in this snow he could easily do a few spinning cookies. He pulled into an empty car park and pressed hard against the pedal while turning the steering wheel quickly, a rush hitting him as the car started spinning in a very careful circle. Jack slept on. In the middle of a turn he pressed on the break, once again slamming to a stop. Yet, Jack slept on.

Ianto idly wondered for a second if the man had some poison from the food and had died but he could see the slow rise and fall from the other man's chest and listening carefully, he could hear, under the music, a quiet snore.

Sighing, Ianto gave up trying to wake the elder man. He started driving home, at a safe speed without quickly coming to stops. The CD ended and switched to one of Ianto's more modern ones. Jack's head shot up, "Hey." He paused, "Why'd you change the CD? I was listening to that."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack with confusion written all over his face.

{{{|

Jack glared at Ianto's leg. It was peaking out of the blankets as they shared a bed. He glanced at the clock and hated that he was still awake. But the brace was cold and kept poking him. Earlier in the day Ianto had gotten hurt while going after an alien and Owen had stuck his leg in a metal brace. Just for, hopefully, a few days. Only it made sleeping with the man hard to do.

Jack understood why Ianto's leg had to be in a brace, he glanced at Ianto's face as the younger man moved slightly, his leg hitting Jack. Grunting as some of the metal poked his skin, he found himself smiling as Ianto sighed contently in his sleep. Jack turned so that he could see Ianto's face clearly and comfortably, reaching up with his arm he brushed his hand against Ianto's face, glad to feel the younger man turn into the touch. He then moved his hand to Ianto's leg and very slowly, while watching Ianto, moved the leg so that it didn't touch him. Normally they slept with legs entwined, holding each other close, but Jack knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He was glad to see that while moving the leg, Ianto hadn't woken up. Jack soon found himself getting very comfortable and was almost asleep when Ianto moved and the brace hit him once more.

Jack's eyes flashed open and sighed deeply. Yawning he moved Ianto's leg again, before being able to fall fully asleep that night.

{{{|

Ianto woke up to feeling Jack move quickly in his sleep. His tired eyes glanced at the elder man next to him. Feeling himself wake up a bit more to seeing Jack frown deeply in his sleep. Ianto knew that Jack often got nightmares, much as he did. They hardly ever slept through the night. If Jack had a nightmare, Ianto would calm him down, and if Ianto had the nightmare, Jack did the calming.

Ianto could only guess what Jack was dreaming about. He reached up with his hand and carded through Jack's dark hair. Such a long life with so many horrible events through it. He had no idea what this nightmare was about. He knew that Jack would have nightmares about things that he had done and he would have nightmares about what happened to him.

Ianto pushed himself closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around the elder man. Whispering in his ear, he said sweet little nothings, trying his best to calm Jack down. He felt Jack reach out and grab Ianto tightly. He thought idly that he might have some light bruises in the morning. It didn't really matter to him. Still running his hand through Jack's hair he wasn't surprised when Jack's eyes shot open, darting madly until they focused on Ianto's face, inches away from his own.

"Hey." Ianto greeted with a small smile, his hand still moving though the soft hair.

Jack blinked slowly, "Hey."

"Close your eyes and go back to sleep." Ianto said quietly.

Nodding Jack did as he was told and soon found a quiet sleep. Ianto smiled, glad that Jack was having a peaceful sleep. He closed his eyes and followed.

{{{|

He was trying to not look. But it was very difficult. He felt himself stare with morbid fascination. Ianto wanted to watch the show on the telly, but he couldn't take his attention away from Jack. He idly wondered what Gwen would make of this, as he was sure Jack had told her that he didn't sleep. Not only did Jack sleep, but he clearly snored and drooled. He quick glanced at the television as something exploded but then found himself staring at Jack just as quickly when a very loud snore escaped Jack's form.

The loudness of the snores continued and he couldn't hear the program anymore. He wanted to wake Jack up and tell him to get to bed so that he could watch the telly in peace, but he had learned from the past that it was difficult to wake up the elder man unless a rift alarm sounded. Sighing he shut off the television set and went to get himself a drink of water. Upon coming back into his living room, Jack let out an extra loud snore, his eyes shot open and body sat up. After a second, Jack looked sheepish and said, "I fell asleep."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "I know."

{{{|

Jack was looking out the window, humming along with one of Ianto's CD's, glad that he and the Welshman could ride in comfortable silence. He felt very relaxed, almost ready to fall asleep. He had found out from Ianto that last time he had fallen asleep while Ianto was driving, Ianto had drove extra fast and pulled some sudden stops, trying to wake him up to not avail.

He glanced at the younger man, driving his car. Jack saw the slumped shoulders, the hands not gripping the wheel and the bowed head. Very quickly Jack realized that Ianto was asleep at the wheel and a curve in the road was coming up very soon. Now, normally Jack would let Ianto sleep, as the man didn't do so much at all, but as he was the one driving and could easily get hurt or killed in the crash; he very loudly yelled Ianto's name.

Ianto jumped awake, his foot moving to the break as they swerved off the road, right next to it. They sat in silence for a while, the music the only noise. After a length, Ianto said, in a exceptionally quiet voice, "Thanks."

{{{|

Ianto groaned as he turned over. Sleep wasn't finding him tonight and he doubted he'd be able to find it. He untwisted himself from some of the blankets and turned to look at Jack. Thankfully, he was sleeping peacefully. Ianto wished he was sleeping peacefully right now. A nice dream, not a nightmare.

He saw Jack's eyes move quickly under his eyelids, in REM sleep. He put his head on Jack's chest and wondered what Jack was dreaming of. Was he dreaming of all the places he's been? The good ones? He'd been so many places. Even before he had become immortal, he'd seen so many planets and centuries. He'd done so much and witnessed amazing places. He'd traveled so much in his life. Seen wonders and horrors. Clearly this dream was, at least, not of horrors yet.

Maybe he was dreaming of Ianto? The Welshman scoffed at himself. That was wishful thinking. Dreaming of Ianto. Of things they've done and might do. Probably not of Ianto's death. Maybe Jack was dreaming of the younger man looking old. With gray hair and wrinkles around his blue eyes. His hands not able to move from arthritis and hopefully with his mind still there.

The chances of Ianto getting that old were more than slim. He knew that he was living on borrowed time. But he enjoyed the thought, late at night, watching Jack dream, that he would grow old and that Jack would stay with him. He wasn't sure if Jack would and that he'd leave…

Ianto closed his eyes, he didn't need to worry about Jack leaving him when he got old. So it'd be better to just to push those thoughts out of his head. Jack would probably not have time to leave him. Ianto tightened his grip around Jack's middle as he felt Jack put his arm around Ianto. Ianto started to find the elusive sleep but before he succumbed to it, he heard Jack quietly say his name.

{{{|

Jack opened his eyes, awake. He could easily go to sleep, but he needed to see that Ianto was beside him, asleep. Or beside him awake. He glanced over and indeed, Ianto was beside him. He rolled his eyes slightly, why he had to see Ianto he didn't know as he could feel him beside him. He swallowed and asked quietly, "Are you asleep?"

Ianto didn't say a word at first, and Jack thought that the younger man was, indeed, asleep but then he heard an equally quiet, "Yes."

Jack grinned, "Okay." And with that he closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

That is until Ianto pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Jack, "Why?"

Jack shrugged, "Nothing."

"No questions?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I was just wondering if you were asleep yet." Jack said, pulling Ianto back down to sleep.

Ianto shook his head and closed his eyes. Before falling completely asleep he muttered a lovingly, "You're weird."

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto's temple, watching him sleep for a few minutes before joining his lover.

{{{|

Jack looked at the clock and then back at his lover on his bed. Ianto had taken a knock to the head earlier in the evening and it showed. The young Welshman had a bruise that covered half of his face, easily. Jack put his head in his hands, it had been horrible. He was worried for Ianto right away but had to subdue the Weevil before coming to his lover's aid. He lifted his head enough so that he could peak through his fingers.

Ianto had been unresponsive at first, when Jack had finally been able to check on him. And without Owen around he was worried more than usual. And now, Ianto lay on his bed, looking much like he had earlier. Jack could almost swear that the Welshman was laying in the same position that he had been after he took the hit.

Jack watched the rise and fall of Ianto's chest, eyes glued to it, knowing that Ianto was still alive and he was simply asleep right now. He'd been waking the younger man up about once an hour and the past two times Ianto hadn't been wanting to answer the questions but just get back to sleep.

Getting up Jack walked over to the bed and shook Ianto awake. Ianto opened his eyes slowly and groaned at him. "God, not again." His accent thicker due to the sleep and the concussion.

"Yep. Again." Jack smiled slightly, "What's your name?"

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." Ianto said, a slight frown on his face.

"Alright, who am I?" Jack asked.

"You're an arse," Ianto started, "for waking me up so much."

"And the date?" The last of the three questions.

"Honestly, with how often you've asked me that tonight I'd think you'd remember." Ianto replied, deadpan as always, "Maybe I should buy you another calendar." He paused, "I'm going back to sleep, okay?"

Jack nodded, "Yep. See you again in an hour."

"Oh joy."

Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto on the forehead as Ianto's breathing evened out in sleep.

{{{|

Jack sat at his desk at work, watching his computer screen intently. And Gwen wondered why that was. She watched as he smiled slightly. And though it wasn't one of his full blown Harkness grins, she could tell that it was special and seemed private somehow. Not in a lust sort of private but a happiness. Whatever Jack was watching so intently on his screen made him happy. Genuinely glad and she really wanted to know what could do that.

Glancing around she noticed that she had some almost done paperwork on her desk. Grinning to herself, Gwen finished it quickly before taking the steps to Jack's office two at a time. As usual, she didn't knock as she entered his office and stepped around the desk, being very discrete in her peek at his computer monitor. She lay the paper on Jack's desk and he turned and looked at her. "Thanks." He replied, not bothering to close the window, not trying to hide what he was looking at.

"Yep." Gwen said, smiling at her boss before leaving quickly. She had not been expecting what she saw. Jack had been watching the CCTV and on it was the archives. And apparently part of the archives had a small cot, which made some since to her. Ianto was often found down there and she logically decided, just then, that Ianto probably didn't sleep well at night. Ianto, of course was on the cot, not looking all that comfortable, but asleep nevertheless. Gwen found herself glad for the fact that watching Ianto sleep could put a small smile of happiness on Jack's face.

{{{|

Jack, of course, had only had water. Ianto, though, had not had any water. And Jack could tell.

Jack glanced over at his young lover, sitting at the bar. Jack currently was holding a conversation with one of the other bar goers, and wondered exactly how much Ianto had been drinking.

As he was asleep. Sitting. On a bar stool.

At least, this time, he was sitting, Jack thought idly. He had been so amused that one other time that Ianto had fallen asleep at the bar; he had been standing that time. Not that they made a habit of letting Ianto fall asleep at the bar. It had been a long three days and the two had gone to get a few drinks before going home. Only thing is a few drinks turned into a number of them and Ianto was tired anyway…

Jack was glad he had kept his eyes on Ianto's sleeping form, as he quickly got up and rushed to the Welshman's aid as he started to fall off his stool. Thankfully, Jack had caught Ianto from falling. Also just as thankfully, it woke Ianto up. He looked around slowly.

"I fal' 'sleep?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Yan. You fell asleep." Jack replied.

"S'no one else in here?" Ianto saw an almost empty pub.

"Not many, no." Jack said, arranging the Welshman so that most of his weight was on the elder man. "Let's get you to bed."

Ianto snorted a little laugh, "Bed sounds good. Better tha' sleepin' in a bar."

Jack smiled, "Indeed, it does."

{{{|

Ianto walked out of his kitchen, having just cleaned up after a meal, to find Jack sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. Now, that sight wasn't one to get a strange look. Until Ianto realized that Jack was sitting straight up in the chair, his back not touching it, being propped up by his elbows that were touching the chair and somehow still held the book in his hands open. Jack's head was bowed and eyes closed, a soft snore was coming from his person.

Ianto blinked at the sight.

He blinked again.

How could he sleep like that?

Shrugging, Ianto decided he was tired as well and got ready for bed and when came back out Jack was just as he left him.

Shaking his head with a small smirk on his face, Ianto grabbed the book from Jack's hands and kissed him on the temple, "Come to bed, Jack. It's much more comfortable." he hauled the elder man up by the arms and helped Jack do a not-very-awake-at-all stumble to the bed.

{{{|

They had been captured by some aliens and stuck in a cell. The cell was small with a very unclean and uncomfortable floor. No bed could be found. Nothing in the cell except the two of them and a car seat. Ianto wondered why there was a car seat and no car, just a regular car seat taken from a car, in the cell with them. It was small and uncomfortable as well (but a slight better than the floor) with strange stains and burn holes in it, covered in some sort of plastic that was hard to slip off of, and was a might sticky (which made it a touch easier to not slid off of).

And yet, it was something that both Jack and Ianto wanted.

So, they took turns. Ianto would get himself situated on the seat and sleep for some time while Jack was a look out. Though mostly Jack would watch Ianto sleep. He would hear their captors or saviors come long before he would see them. And he was content to watch over Ianto.

When Ianto was the look out, he found himself staring at Jack more often than not. He loved watching the elder man sleep, even though he would wish that it was his turn in the chair. Though he could tell that in this sleep, here on the car seat, that Jack wasn't letting his defenses down, not like he normally did in his sleep. Ianto would often lean against the wall and sigh, just watching Jack.

{{{|

Ianto was very pleased that it was dark and that Jack wasn't snoring (for once). He agreed with Jack that the play they were watching was boring, but offended that the elder man fell asleep during their date. He was touched that Jack's head was resting on Ianto's shoulder, but would glare at the person sitting on the other side of Jack who often sent a rather snubbed look in their direction.

He watched Jack sleep more than the stage, not at all interested in what was happening. Ianto had decided that he'd leave Jack sleep until the end of the play, as long as the small rift alarm didn't go off and as long as Jack didn't start snoring. God that man could snore. He grinned to himself as he wondered why 51st century humans hadn't cured snoring. Rolling his eyes at himself he leaned his head against Jack's and smiled at the warmth the sleeping body sent out.

{{{|

And One Time They Where Both Asleep

They had been getting ready for a date, mind. Only they'd never get on it. Not tonight.

Jack was in the bath, cleaning up for it. He had tried to get Ianto to join him, but Ianto said they wouldn't get clean and they'd miss their reservation at the restaurant.

They missed their reservation anyway.

Jack had fallen asleep in the bath, a few bubbles cleaning to his skin. He slumped down, the water up to his throat. Water much colder than when he had first fallen asleep. Hair now dry, after having been washed. When Jack would wake he would be thankful that it had been him who fell asleep in the water and not Ianto - for fear of Ianto being submerged in the liquid only to drown quietly. And this would make Jack wonder where Ianto was and why he didn't check on Jack before he got pruney in the cold water.

Jack would quick jump out and run out of the bathroom for fear of Ianto being hurt somehow. He'd stop suddenly and smile to himself, happy when he'd find his lover.

Ianto had fallen asleep waiting for Jack to get out of the bath. He was in his outfit for their date sitting on the sofa, slumped over slightly, doing a very light snore. His neck would hurt when he woke up and he would be glad that he hadn't fallen asleep in the bath like Jack had, as he could have died from it.

Who had fallen asleep first was unknown, but when Jack did find Ianto on the sofa, he woke the Welshman up right away, not watching him sleep - so that the crick in his neck wouldn't be as bad as it could have been, and the two of them would go to bed, falling asleep in each other's arms straight away. Neither of them watching the other sleep. But dreaming about each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay, just wrote this. Right nao. It's a Highlander/Torchwood cross-over that is post 'Exit Wounds' of Torchwood. And the character of Highlander is not named. I actually just started watching episode two season one of Highlander. Nao, I saw this when I was a chidlin but don't remember it at all and now we're watching it again. Queen does the theme! Oh yes!  
My friend enjoyed it, hope you do too.  
Slightly cracky.**

43. Dying

"Alright." Jack said, "Put the Weevils in the SUV. Then we head back and have some coffee."

"Shouldn't it be up to me, if we have coffee, sir?" Ianto asked, helping Gwen drag a Weevil to the SUV.

"What if I ask you nicely? Then will you make us some?" Jack pouted, dragging his own.

"Alright." Ianto smiled, "Fine. I'll make us each a coffee."

"The three of us." Gwen added with a very small smile.

They were quiet, thinking of Toshiko and Owen when a man came out of nowhere, sword in hand.

"There can be only one!" He yelled as he quick chopped off Jack's head.

Jack's body fell over the Weevil and his head rolled a bit.

Gwen and Ianto dropped their Weevil and blinked at the man. "What? What did you do that for?" Gwen asked, pushing the man with both of her hands.

Ianto picked up Jack's head and placed it near his neck. "How long do you think-"

Gwen turned to Ianto, "Can he even, I mean, his head is chopped off."

"Well, Jack says he can come back from anything." Ianto shrugged.

"He cannot come back from this." The man said, "Step back, mortals. The Quickening will happen soon." He paused, "Soon."

"What are you going on about?" Gwen asked, glaring at the man.

"The Quickening." The man said, "Lightening will come from him and into me."

Ianto paused, "What drug are you on?"

"I'm not on a drug, I'm an Immortal."

Ianto rolled his eyes and bent down to make sure Jack's head would be lined up, he'd heal faster that way. "Look," He said, looking up at the man, "Put your sword away. And Gwen, get your gun trained on him. Can't have him running off to behead random people."

"A gun won't hurt me." The man said, "And I don't behead random people. Just other Immortals."

"Right." Gwen said skeptically, "Sure. Whatever you say." She kept her gun trained on the man.

Shortly thereafter, the man asked, "Why hasn't the Quickening-" when Jack gasped sat quickly. "What the hell?!"

Jack eyed the man with the sword and looked at the man in exasperation. "Listen." He started, getting up, "I am not one of you. I am something else."

"Why didn't you die when I beheaded you?"

"Like I said. I am something else." Jack repeated, "Trust me. And don't feel bad. I've had many other quote, unquote, Immortals beheading me." He paused, "You're not the first one to do this."

"But-" The man protested.

"Look," Ianto started, "There is only one of him and apparently more than one of you. Beheading him doesn't do much."

"It's true." Gwen chimed in. "Not sure what you are, but there is no one like Jack."

"Oh." The man said, looking confused, trying to work through the events in his head, "Alright. Well, I'll just be off then…"

"Okay. Please don't behead me again." Jack said, waving the man off, going and picking his Weevil back up.

"But, Jack," Gwen started, "We can't just let him go-"

"Yes we can." Jack said, "Don't worry about it. They have their own rules and he won't go around beheading random people."

The man bowed, "I am sorry. I shall leave you in peace." And with that, the man left.

"Right." Ianto said, "Weevils, then coffee. Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Happy Christmas everyone! You should go to img (dot) photobucket (dot) com (backslash) albums (backslash) v479 (backslash) Christiona (backslash) Sayings (backslash) christmashippo (dot) jpg for a special surprise! Of course with whats int the ( ) put a dot or a backslash...  
Anyway, this chapter is a continuation from chapter 14. For WickedWitchoftheSE here on and for iceshade and missthingspalce on LJ as they all requested a sequel. Just know that you can always request one but that doesn't mean I'll write it.  
My friend gave it a thumbs up to be posted, so here ya go! Enjoy!  
**

29. Happiness

"Jack," Ianto drew his name out, "Not now. We need to get to our flat." Jack tightened his grip on his lover, "My family is coming today. We can't have them walking by seeing us like-" he stopped talking as Jack's lips found his own.

"I don't care if they catch us." Jack said against Ianto's skin.

The Welshman laughed, "You say that now, but if they were to find out about us-"

A throat cleared, "We've known for a while."

The boys separated quickly and looked over to see Ianto's family. Ianto's Mam had an eyebrow raised and his sister had a smirk. "Nothing like snogging in a public place, huh?" Rhi asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I uh." Ianto paused, "We. See, we kinda-"

"Don't worry about it." Ianto's Mam said with a smile, "We're fine with it. Just glad you both are happy."

"But," Ianto started, "you couldn't have known."

"Why not? You two didn't hide it very well."

"You kept trying to set me up with girls and talking about me bringing a girl home." Ianto said, confused.

"Well," Rhi said, "we had hoped that we'd bother you enough that you'd break down and tell us." She paused, "We just wanted you to tell us yourself."

"Should we maybe, continue this conversation inside?" Jack suggested only to get everyone else nodding in agreement.

Inside Jack and Ianto's flat, they lounged in the living room, talking about what they had missed in the past months and good memories, but the conversation revolved back to Ianto's relationship with Jack.

"Seriously," Rhi started, "You both go into the woods by yourselves for hours and come back sometimes dirty, sometimes with a few buttons undone, always happy and you didn't think we'd piece two and two together?"

"Not to mention," Ianto's Mam continued, "the way you both look at each other. I was young once, and I remember my first romance."

That caught the boys attention, the first romance bit. To them, this was the only romance they would ever have. "Mam," Ianto said, "we're very serious. This isn't like a quick romantic fling."

She sighed, "That's not what I meant. Can I rephrase that?" She got a nod, "I mean, I was in love once too. I know how the two in the relationship look at each other."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Passable redo."

"Why thank you, son." She winked at him.

Jack watched Ianto interact with his family with a small smile on his face. He wondered if he could tell his family then. Maybe during the holiday break. That was coming up soon. Surely they'd be fine with it, Ianto's family was.

The two lovers had a great time with Ianto's family. They were at ease, glad that they had been accepted. That night after Ianto's Mam and sister left Jack voiced his idea, "I think that when we go home for the holidays I'll tell my parents about us."

"Do you want me with you?" Ianto asked, "I mean, you were with me when we told, well, when my family found out, well," he paused, "you were with me today."

"No, I think I can do it on my own." Jack said, "Thanks for offering though." he kissed Ianto deeply on the lips.

The holidays came upon the two quickly and before they knew it, they were home again. Jack decided he'd tell his family right away. At least within the first hour. Jack thought that his parents might accept it well as they had always spoken highly of Ianto and where usually tolerant and kind people. After a few minutes of catching up with his folks, Jack found an opening.

"You seeing any girls, Jack?" his Father asked.

"Uh, about that," Jack said, "I'm seeing Ianto."

There was a silence, "You what?" his Mother said.

"I'm in a romantic relationship with Ianto." Jack was on edge, his parents didn't seem to be taking the news so well.

"Alright. Let me think about this." Jack's Dad said, "Clearly that boy is a bad influence. You wouldn't think you're a queer if you didn't hang around him. The boy has fooled you. You cannot see him anymore."

"And to think we used to think he was a good influence." His Mom shook her head sadly.

Jack couldn't believe it. "No, Dad. I am gay. It's not an influence. I love him."

"You don't love him!" He shot back, "What has happened is that you have a friendship and you are too young to know what the difference between romantic love and the love of a friend. You're confused! If you never see that boy again you will end up with a good girl, maybe like that Cooper girl I've seen about."

"Gwen?" His Mom said nodding, "She's a good girl. Though she's with the William's boy."

"See, Jack?" His Dad said, "They didn't fuck up their life by trying to be a fag."

"Ianto is not fucking up my life!" Jack yelled back. "He makes me happy!"

"Oh such language!" His Mom said.

"That boy is fucking it up. You had a good life ahead of you, still can, if you were to settle down with a girl." His Dad started, "I'm not surprised that boy became a queer, been living with two women for who knows how long. I don't know anything about his father. Probably was a queer too."

"You're not listening to me!" Jack yelled, "I love Ianto and he loves me! We're happy together! If you can't accept that then-"

"I can't."

Jack felt like he had been punched. He was being rejected by his family, people who he had thought he could always count on. He swallowed thickly, "What?"

"I can't accept that, Jack." His Dad said with a cold voice, "My son will not be a fag. If you decide to settle down with a good girl then you can come back into this house but as long as your with some boy you are not allowed to step foot here." He paused, "Make your decision. Is that boy worth all that?"

"Ianto." Jack said quietly.

"What was that?"

"His name is Ianto. And he's not just some boy. He is the man I want to create a life with."

"Then you can get out of my house and not return."

Jack quietly went and got his suitcase from his bedroom before leaving the house. He felt tears gathering in his eyes as he walked over to Ianto's house. He wiped them away before knocking on the door.

After a short length of time Ianto's Mam opened the door, "Jack?" She took one look at his face, "Honey, what's wrong?" She gathered him up in her arms.

"My family kicked me out." Jack said into her shoulder.

"Come in. Come in." She said, bringing him inside, "We'd never kick you out. You're always welcome here. How about you just stay here for the holidays." She smiled slightly when Jack nodded, "Good. Glad that's settled. Ianto and Rhi are in the living room. Go join them." She couldn't believe the Harkness'. She could not believe any parent would kick their kid out.

When Ianto saw Jack standing in the doorway of the living room he got up quickly and hugged him, "Jack?"

His Mam came in, "Jack's going to be staying with us for the holidays."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Uh, crack-ish. Hopefully amusing (well, it amused me and my roommate anyway). Humdedum. Yes. So, enjoy.**

15. Silence

Ianto worried his bottom lip as he strode manly into Jack's office. "Jack." He said, "I uh, think there's a problem."

Jack looked up and his eyes soaked in Ianto's manly form, as he is a man, "What might that be?"

"I keep hearing a narrator." Ianto swallowed, worried for his mental health.

Jack gasped, "Oh thank God! I thought it was just me."

"You mean you hear it too?" Ianto asked, leaning in a very sultry way against Jack's desk. Jack then wanted to take Ianto on the desk right then and maybe do a few kinky things with the manly mouth- "Why is everything about me manly?"

Jack shrugged, "I've no idea. And I did not want to take you on the desk right then and do a few kinky thing with your mouth until I heard the narrator say it." And Jack cannot claim he didn't have those thoughts, he probably just didn't realize he had them. For Ianto is in the office looking very regal and manly.

"Oh, I'm regal as well." Ianto said thoughtfully. And he was, for he had on a purple tie in the regal-type look and not the Artist Formerly Known As-type.

Jack stood up and we all began to wonder what was wrong with his pants, "My pants?" Yes, because there is no reason for both a belt and suspenders. No sane reason. It detracted from his ruggedly rough and rouge-ish rain retinas filled with rage and wrath. "What? I'm not even angry." But there are no 'r' sounding words that mean good things for my alliteration.

"Rainbows, ravishing, radiant-" Ianto started, standing in a manly stance.

Jack then interrupted Ianto's manly list of good 'r' words, "Randy! Oh. That's a good one. I'm randy for you Ianto." For he was, who couldn't fall for the manly Welshman? "Right. Lets go see if we're the only ones plagued-" Plagued, really? Why are you so mean to me? Surely it's not a plague, but more of a fantastical time, "-by the voice."

The two men walked down into the main area of the hub where the rest of team sat at their computers doing their work like good employees. Even though they really weren't. See, Gwen is on eBay and Owen's on WoW while Tosh is bored and trying to hack into some secret place or hell, I don't know what the place is, for all I know Toshiko is trying to break into the airports computer for some evil scheme and- "That's enough of that." Jack said, voice scolding.

"I'm guessing you heard that too?" Owen said, looking up from his game, which he shouldn't be playing! He should be working like a good employee should while Jack and Ianto go somewhere and have manly and regally rugged sex!

"I said that was enough." Jack said again. "We don't need a voice tattling on everyone or trying to get me to sex up Ianto, I do well on that bit by myself." Oh yeah you do.

"Whatever it is," Tosh said, closing down the window and destroying the evidence of her evil scheme, "it seems fond of you two."

Jack nodded, "Seems to be more fond of Ianto than me. Though doesn't seem to hate me." For who could hate Jack? I mean, look at those teeth! "Right." Jack clapped his smooth silky slithery slinky sultry shapely hands together. "We need to find out what the hell this is and get rid of it." What?! You're getting rid of me?! How could you, Jack! After all I allowed you to get in a relationship with my manly Welshman!

"You allowed him?" Ianto asked, raising a regal eyebrow. And yes. I did. You're mine, you are. "I think you'll find I don't belong to you." That's what you think. "No, it's the truth," Ianto paused and sighed, "I'm arguing with a voice." His own voice sounded rather dull and despondent in a detached way, which isn't good.

"Yeah, I'm rather sick of listening to it go on about how wonderful Ianto is." Owen growled out in a rude manner. For he's a fucker. And what Owen didn't know is that every morn Ianto has been slowly poisoning Owen's coffee-

"No I don't." Ianto said. "Apologize to Owen." Ianto was right, he doesn't poison Owen's coffee. And really, Owen is a nice guy, just a bit rough around the edges and bit hard to get to know, but deep down, he's like a very cuddly pillow.

"Right. I think the voice is having mood swings." Owen said, raising an eyebrow. Though his eyebrow raise isn't as manly as Ianto's, it is nice as all eyebrow raises tend to be nice. Along with pay raises, hint hint Jack.

"Hm." Tosh nodded, "That would be nice. At least a bonus? There are these shoes at the shop that I fell in love with." Because who can run after aliens in heels? Toshiko Sato can. And that's just amazing. I wish I could do that. "Oh. Thanks. I guess." Tosh replied slowly, unsure on what she should say as she was picturing Ianto and Jack standing close to each other in a rather naked manner- "No I wasn't." Tosh protested. "Why do you like Ianto so much?" Well who wouldn't?

"I kinda want to know too." Owen said, "Why teaboy?" And if he thought about it, he'd know that it was because Ianto, in all his manly and regal ways, is the one who had touched me- "He what?" Touched me. It was glorious.

"Ianto," Jack started, "What have you touched today?"

Ianto tilted his head slightly, trying to think of everything he had manhandled with his manly hands, "Well, I was in the achieves for a while today, and we had gone on the rift alert." He paused, "When we got back Tosh asked me to bring up some stuff from the archives." He shrugged his broad and regal shoulders.

"I think I found it," Gwen said. For she had somehow snuck away like a sneaky rat while the others were busy talking and so she found a rather red device shaped like a trapezoid sitting on a table with many other devices. Gwen was pointing at the red trapezoid, so that the other's knew what one she was talking about. "It's got a blinking light that flashes faster when we hear the voice."

"So it does." Jack said, thoughtfully. "Well, what's this here?" He pointed to a button that had some alien language on it, an alien language that no one knew, "Excuse me." Yes? "I know what it says." … oh. You do? "Yes." …oh. This isn't good.

"What does it say?" My regal Ianto said in his manly voice.

"It translates best to 'silence'." Jack said. And he reached out with his hand even though he shouldn't because the button is broke! It's broke! I won't work, the silence button is a sham! It's fake! It's not re-


	20. Chapter 20

**Dislciamer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Ah! Two chapters in one day! The horrors! This idea came to me today while I was in the shower. Because of a conversation I had with my housemate last night. I only now thought that it could work as a fic. So yeah, set during the second episode 'Day One'. Enjoy (hopefully)!  
Also: 20 chapters down! 80 more to go! I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I feel like this is a feat for me so, yeah, be happy!  
**

81. Pen and Paper

Ianto would let the others deal with the, apparently, sex alien that Gwen had let loose on her first day. He was bit busy with watching over Lisa, cleaning up after them, doing their paperwork, making their coffee, feeding Myfanway and the other 'guests', maintaining the tourist office and various other jobs. Currently he had his supply list open and a pencil in between his teeth.

Opening the fridge he thought about what drinks they should stock up on. He moved over to the shelves. Knowing how full the coffee was he thought that maybe buying some Jammy Dodgers instead of HobNobs. He chewed on his lip and wrote down Jelly Babies as well. Finishing up in the kitchen he moved to where they stored the office supplies.

Paper looked alright. A bit less than he thought they'd have since he just restocked that, but maybe they had actually been doing their reports? He smiled slightly and shook his head at the idea. Paper clips looked a bit low, in a few days he'd probably be able to order new ones. Making a note of this he glanced at the ink for the printers and saw that they had enough of that, though once again, a bet less than he thought they should have but it wasn't a big deal. What was next on his list? Ah, yes, tape.

Ianto blinked at where the tape lay. Blinked again. He had more than enough tape. He knew this. Yet, yet where did it all go? How could, over night, they loose so much tape? Who? Did Owen get into another one of his childish moods? Or Jack? He rolled his eyes, thinking back to the time when he found them covered in glue and paper with scissors laying on the floor next to them. He still didn't know what they had been trying to build, only that they had accidentally glued those scissors down to the floor.

Shrugging to himself Ianto closed his little book and went into the main area of the hub only see all sorts of pictures of the girl, Carys?, everywhere. The paper, the ink. The tape. How could all the tape be used for- and who had-?

Ianto frowned and muttered, "Gwen."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Sequel to my story 'Dreams Away'. If you haven't read it you can probably still read this, but that one is 300 some words. Spoliers for episode 'Small Worlds'. Written for LittleMissTake and Marajade963 here on fanfiction and for hazelayes, mv_girl, owensheart, yantoharkness, and mostly iceshade as she is the one who let me take her plot bunny home with me. Enjoy!**

48. Childhood

Ianto came home after a long day of work. He hoped that by him talking to Jack had helped the older man. He knew that letting the Faeries get the little girl had been tough, but there was nothing he could have done against them. The Welshman sighed and sat down in his chair, loosening his tie. He relaxed and closed his eyes only to open them a few seconds later when he heard a clatter. He got up and put the picture frame where it had been, he smiled fondly at the photo of him and Lisa. Turning quickly, the smile left his face, "No."

Two Fae were in his living room with him. "Come Boy-Child. Come with us."

"I'm not a child anymore." Ianto replied, voice cool, "I will not go with you. We've been through this every few years since my childhood. The answer is still no."

"Even after everything that happened Boy-Man?" They questioned, "With us you will be free of the pain. Boy-Man can become free as Boy-Child had been."

Ianto rubbed his forehead absently with his fingers, "No. The answer is still no." He repeated the sentence he had said a few seconds previous.

They smiled at him and bowed. "As you say, Boy-Man. As you say." With that they left Ianto alone. And Ianto once again, was cursing the fact that he was a Chosen One.

----

"Ianto." Jack said, lightly grabbing the other man's hand after he put down the coffee, "Talk to me."

"Sir?" He raised an eyebrow. Over his suspension Jack had often told him to talk to him, and at first he hadn't but then about a week into it he told Jack all about Lisa. How they met, their first date, her favorite color, how he didn't like her brand of toothpaste.

"Have they left you alone?" Jack had never met a child who had told the Fae no before.

Ianto sighed, "No, sir."

"No as in they haven't left you alone? Or no as in we're not talking about this?"

Ianto didn't answer as he freed his hand and started walking out of the office, as he went through the door Ianto said, "Both."

Jack sat back in his chair. The Fae haven't left him alone? Once a Chosen One always a Chosen One? There goes the theory that they need children. They must just figure that it's easier to get the children. That or Ianto was special. More special than others if they're still wanting him to join them.

Ianto gave Tosh her coffee and smiled at her, "Don't be too hard on Jack, alright?" He advised, "After all, what would you have done?"

Tosh lowered he gaze and nodded. Ianto was right, she had no idea what she would have done if she had been in Jack's position. "He just, he's acting like it wasn't that hard of a decision to make."

Ianto sighed, "In one hand, it wasn't hard. Her or the world?" he shook his head, "Besides, it was her choice to go with them." He paused, "Then again, you haven't been seeing how much he is beating himself up about this." Tosh glanced up at Jack's office. "Also," Ianto continued, "you have found it in your heart, somehow, to forgive me. I don't see why I," he let a bit of his emotion show through, the fact that he didn't think himself worthy of her forgiveness, "should get it while he doesn't." With that he walked away from Tosh to continue giving coffee.

Ianto didn't even bother talking to Owen, he knew that nothing he said would make Owen forgive Jack any sooner. Owen had forgiven Ianto rather quickly, which surprised Ianto. The younger man didn't know why Owen had forgiven him, only that he had.

But when he went to give Gwen her coffee, he knew that she would probably start a conversation about what had happened. And he was right.

"I can't believe it Ianto." Gwen said as soon as he was in earshot, "Jack just let that little girl go."

"Yes." Ianto said, handing over the coffee, "He let her go of her own free will."

"She was a child, she didn't know what she agreed to."

"Yes, I think you'd find that she did know." Ianto replied. "I believe all the Chosen Children know. I am led to believe, through reports," he added quickly, "that the Fae have to let the Children know before asking them to join."

"But she wouldn't have had the experience to understand all the consequences." Gwen fought back. "Jack did."

"Yes, Gwen." Ianto bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping at her, "Jack knew the consequences. He knew that if he held the girl back that the Fae would destroy the world as we know it and that we wouldn't be able to stop it." he paused, "We really should be glad that the Faerie are kind-"

"Kind?!" Gwen asked, appalled by such a word to describe the monsters.

"-and let most of us go on with our lives." Ianto finished.

"Ianto, I know you had missed out on most of the case, but they are anything but kind. I don't know what the reports say, but I don't see how anyone could come up with that conclusion."

"I don't see how you can't, not after you think about it." Ianto said, he had previously put the old reports about the Faeries on her desk, he tapped him with his hand, "Read about what they can do and see if you come up with the same conclusion." With that he bowed his head and left her to her coffee.

Ianto hoped that with the three of them forgiving Jack (well, two at first, who knew when Owen would forgive) that he'd start to forgive himself. Glancing up at Jack's office he locked eyes with the older man. Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack gave a slight smile, the younger of the men then nodded and continued with his work, all the while knowing that Jack was watching him.

Ianto sighed, he hadn't meant to tell Jack that he had been, still is, a Chosen One. Chances are that Jack will want to know more. He always wanted to know more about people. It's not like Ianto liked being Chosen. If he hadn't been Chosen, he would have never joined Torchwood or have had to live through the Battle. But then again, he wouldn't have met Lisa.

He felt himself thinking about how he had joined Torchwood; Ianto had been in London for a few months, had switched through five jobs in that time and was now working at Tesco. He had been moping up some vomit that a small child had left, thinking about how he had woken up to rose petals all over his small flat and six Fae helping themselves to his stuff when a blonde woman walked up to him. "Ianto Jones?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Ianto Jones of Wales?" She asked again.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "No, not from Wales, just like talking with a Welsh accent, me." He knew his tone was sarcastic, but he had a bad day so far.

She grinned at him, "Fantastic. My name is Yvonne Hartman and I'd like to offer you a job."

"You'd what?" Ianto stopped mopping, confused.

"I run an organization and would love it if you would join us."

"Why me?" Ianto wondered if the woman would ever stop smiling.

"You are a Chosen One?" Ianto's eyes grew as he nodded, her grin swelled, "And you told them no. I'd just love it if I you would say yes to me." She paused, "I can pay you triple what you're getting here and you can start in whatever department you want."

"What is the organization?" Ianto asked.

"Torchwood."

Ianto's thoughts got shaken from his memories when an alarm sounded. "Rift alert." Jack said, coming down the steps. He looked at the computer, "It looks like an easy one. Ianto and Tosh, with me."

Owen raised an eyebrow, "Teaboy?"

Jack nodded, "Ianto's going to become active in the field from time to time. Say, for instance, if one of us were hurt and we needed his help? Gotta get him trained. So yes, Ianto and Toshiko."

"Fine, Fine." Owen grumbled, he could follow that logic. Start the Teaboy on the smaller missions to train him and then he could get in the field when needed.

The three of them where in an alley, somehow, even though this was one of Ianto's first missions, he managed to not step in anything and kept up with them just as easily. He almost made it look like dancing.

They heard a noise around the corner, and the noise was defiantly one that was unusual. As the three got in eyesight of the alien, Tosh's brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"It's called a Hoix." Jack said, "They live to eat, so better watch out. They are not the kind of alien to be trifled with." He nodded to the two of them, "Bullets will work, just will take a fair few."

With that the three of them went to take down the Hoix, they were able to stand back at a reasonable distance and shoot it. The Hoix went down quickly and decently quietly. Only Ianto saw something that the other's didn't. He turned and saw another Hoix behind Toshiko, calling out her name, he shot off his gun, only having two bullets left as he ran towards her, pushing her out the way. Jack turned in time to see the second Hoix collided with Ianto as it started to go down as Ianto had hit it dead on.

Jack ran towards both Ianto and Tosh, going to make sure they were alright when a Faerie appeared on-top the unconscious Welshman and stroked his cheek before twisting his head and smiled at Jack. "Boy-Man is ours." It stated as it grabbed Ianto and disappeared.

Tosh sat up, eyes wide, "Was that? A Faerie?" She stood up quickly, "Where did it take Ianto? Why did it take Ianto?"

Jack cursed, "They probably think that since I gave up on Jasmine so easily that they can just take Ianto away. They will find out differently."

"But why Ianto?" Tosh asked again.

Jack sighed, "Not really my place to say, but they've been wanting Ianto for some years now." he paused, "Or at least that's what I've gathered." He sighed again, "I don't know much, I can't get Ianto to talk about it and so I know he'd appreciate it if we kept it quiet as to why they took Ianto. Understand Tosh?" Toshiko nodded mutely as Jack informed Owen and Gwen that they had cleanup. Jack was going to be busy. With that he set out towards the woods, where he figured they'd taken Ianto, leaving Tosh to watch over the dead Hoixes and waiting for Gwen and Owen.

Jack had found himself at the edge of the woods sooner than he should have been. He didn't bother taking his gun out, that would probably set the Fae on guard and cause them to do something reckless and he couldn't afford for that to happen. Easily remembering the way to the clearing where he figured they'd take Ianto he was able to hear the Faerie conversing with the one he was searching for.

"If you don't say yes, Boy-Man, we will bring about another ice age."

Ianto rolled his eyes while surrounded by many of the creatures, he was sitting somewhat comfortably on a rock, "That defeats your purpose. I'd probably die in the ice age."

"But all humans would too." They protested.

"Yes but, I'd be one of them. You wouldn't go through it. The logic doesn't stand." Ianto replied calmly.

A few of the Fae growled and even less moved about quickly, appearing beside Ianto and stroking his cheek or running their hands through his hair. "Boy-Man needs to say yes. We won't wait any longer."

"I will never say yes." Ianto replied, not bothering to tell them to back off or stop carding their hands through his hair, he knew that would anger them further and he also knew that he was walking a thin line with them as it was. The only reason they hadn't killed him was he was a Chosen One.

"You are alive because of us." They said, "Boy-Man should say yes to show thanks. If it weren't for us, Boy-Man would have died in London-Town."

Ianto's brow furrowed in thought. Is the reason he survived the Battle because of the Faerie? Had they stopped Cybermen and Daleks from getting to him? Still, it didn't matter either way, "You choose to save me, I didn't ask that." He paused, "The answer is still no."

"If Boy-Man waits till Boy-Man is dying and wants to live forever, we won't accept it."

Ianto snorted, "You would." He sounded sure of himself, "But I wouldn't."

Grins spread on their faces as they glanced at each other. "Fae will make Boy-Man say yes. Fae will make Boy-Man, Human-Man, Mortal-Man want to say yes."

Ianto really didn't like the sound of that. He found the ones who were petting him as if a pet suddenly changed and began to make small cuts on him with their claw-like nails. Taking a hesitant breath he hoped that this was only a scaring tactic and that they wouldn't actually kill him.

"Say yes Boy-Man."

Licking his lips Ianto kept from wincing in pain from the small cuts, "Never."

Full knowing that it wasn't their usual style and that the usual style would kill him sooner, Ianto was only slightly surprised when one of the small cuts went a bit deeper. He tried to get away from them, which he knew was unlikely, and didn't get very far when a number of them flew or jumped in front of him and then to all sides of him.

Jack had seen most of this happen and knew that he couldn't wait in the shadows any longer, waiting for a more ideal time to save Ianto. He burst into the clearing, "Get away from him!"

Ianto turned and saw Jack appear, which he didn't think was a good idea. If Jack tried to stop them they would kill him. He figured that he was the only one to stop them from hurting either man, "Jack, just leave! I can handle this."

Jack was closer now, hands in the air, hoping to talk them out of whatever they were going to do to Ianto. "I think things were getting out of hand and thought you could use one of mine." He gave a small smile, hoping to reassure Ianto.

"Jack-Man." They hissed, "He is ours." Three Fae clung to Ianto, one on an arm, second on a leg and the third was behind Ianto with a arm going over Ianto's shoulder and holding onto the tie.

"Ianto Jones is mine." Jack growled. "You can't have him."

"It's true." Ianto agreed, "You can't have me."

"Ours." The one that had been holding the tie reached that hand up and made a small cut on Ianto's cheek. "Not Jack-Man's."

"I'm not yours." Ianto growled out, trying to get out of their grasp. "Never." Using his free arm he quickly elbowed the one on his back in the face following with punching the one on his arm and kicking the one on his leg at the same time. The three had let go and Ianto started running to Jack only to have another one jump in front of him.

Jack was not stupid enough to get his gun out and try to shoot the one in front of Ianto for two main reasons; as far as Jack knew, they couldn't die and that Faerie would probably disappear last second an the bullet would hit Ianto instead. So he ran towards Ianto hoping to help fight off the Fae that surrounded them.

But more Fae only appeared, all of them grinning. They knew that the two humans were surrounded and with no way out. Ianto let out a curse as a few of them stalked closer to them. Jack grabbed Ianto by the elbow and held him close. "Try calling them off." He whispered in the Welshman's ear.

"You think I haven't tried that?" Ianto replied, rolling his eyes. He reached up and wiped some of the blood off his face, "Hasn't been working to well so far."

"Well try again!"

"Fine." Ianto opened his mouth before an idea occurred to him, he wondered if by wording it different, in a certain way that they'd have to obey him. All times before the kidnapping they had always obeyed him. He opened his mouth again and raised his voice, trying to sound confident and commanding, "I, Ianto Jones, Boy-Man, a Chosen One, wants all of the Fae, the Faerie, the Mara to know that I will never agree to join them. They will stop all contact with me. They will leave me alone. Now."

All the Fae stopped, a few hissed at him. "Boy-Man means this? Boy-Man is certain?"

Ianto was actually surprised that it was working so far, "Yes. I am human and will remain until death."

They looked at each other for a second before all the Faerie bowed deeply, "If this is what Boy-Man says. We will no longer protect Boy-Man or have any contact with him." With that a breeze came from no where and they disappeared.

Jack kept a hold of Ianto for a few seconds, the wind died down and all that could be heard was their breathing. "Huh." He said thoughtfully.

"I didn't expect that to-," Ianto paused, "It worked."

Jack let go of Ianto and turned him around. "It did." He was just as surprised. "Just by choosing the correct words." He halted for a second, "I bet you could win against the Carrionites of myth." Ianto raised an eyebrow, unsure on what Jack was even talking about. Jack grinned and then really looked at Ianto, "How badly are you hurt?" The smile falling from his face into a line of worry.

"I'm fine. Small cuts mostly-"

"And a nice bruise from the Hoix along with a deeper cut somewhere." Jack said, seeing the bruise underneath the small cuts on Ianto's face. "Let me see."

"What? No. I'm fine." Ianto protested, taking a step back from Jack.

"Either I check you now or I let Owen check you out and you'll have to answer his questions on why you got hurt." Jack threatened.

"That's fine. I can tell him I was mugged." Ianto replied, "I look like I could have been mugged."

Jack glared, "Either you let me look over your wounds and then Owen later or I will tell Owen what really happened. Otherwise we can do a need to know with the good doctor."

Ianto sighed, "Fine." He lifted part of his shirt and on his side was a deep cut that was still seeping blood. "Not that bad."

Jack reached out and Ianto jerked back from the touch, "Not that bad?" He asked taken aback, "You need stitches!" He looked at Ianto, "Take off your jacket." After a second Ianto complied and Jack tied it around Ianto's midriff, hoping that would help stop the blood flow. "Right. Lets get back, get you patched up and claim you were mugged!"

Ianto thought Jack sounded a bit too happy. "As you say, sir."

When they were almost to the SUV Jack quietly said, "Oh yeah. Tosh knows you were a Chosen One."

Ianto glared at Jack, "What?"

"Well I had to tell her! She saw one of them take you!" Jack protested.

Ianto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. At least it wasn't Owen or Gwen who found out."

Jack snorted, "Yes. Imagine, he'd call you Fairy-Boy instead of Teaboy!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Well, I don't even own the plot to this one. The plot of this is taken from my favorite book _Blue Moon Rising_ by Simon R. Green. It's only a very small bit of that book and over all plot and I highly suggest you read it. I may or may not have read it about twelves times (I have). But I hope you enjoy it. Yes indeed. My friend gave it an okay. So gettin' posted. Enjoy!**

68. Hero

Jack cursed as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. That was it, the armor was coming off. He stopped his climb up the mountain and took off his armor plate and sighed. He was now in simple leather jerkin and trousers, though he kept his steel-studded boots in case he needed to kick something. Wiping the sweat off his brow he made sure his sword was still on his hip before restarting his trek up the mountain.

He paused for a second, looking up and glaring at the cave that rest at the top of the mountain. Why did dragons have to live in such hard to reach areas? Growling to himself he idly wondered how long it would be before he reached the lair. "Go forth and slay a dragon, my son." That's what he had been told months ago by his father. It was the noble thing to do and would prove him worthy to be king. Jack scoffed, he knew this was a quest where he was supposed to die. Being the second son of a bankrupt Boeshane Kingdom was not the best thing to be. He had been sent away because having two healthy princes could cause a civil war and that was the last thing the Boeshane Kingdom needed.

Dragons were supposedly extinct, no one at the castle knew where to find one. That was something that had made Jack happy, he didn't really want to go on the quest anyway. He didn't want to become King, he'd leave that to his brother, who was better suited for the title. But then the Astrologer had found some writings about Jack's grandfather who had dealings with the Night Witch. Dragons had been mentioned.

Jack really could have done without meeting the Night Witch. Though she had, after a bit, given him a map to where a dragon should still reside.

And that's how Prince Jack of the Boeshane Kingdom found himself climbing a massive mountain. He yelled out a curse as he lost his footing for a second, panting he clung to the side of the mountain. He glared at the path, a few feet from him most of it had fallen away. He'd have to cling to the side of the mountain as he slowly made his way.

Taking a few breaks he found himself at the top and in front of a large mouth of the mountain sooner than he thought. Smiling to himself he took another short break. Jack wanted to be up to par before fighting a dragon. Well, he knew he'd die. He knew how to handle a sword, but one man was no match for a dragon.

Unsheathing his sword he made his way to the opening and stood before the darkness, "Dragon! I Prince Jack of the Boeshane Kingdom challenge ye to a fight!" He didn't hear anything and so he took a breath and tried again, "Dragon! I Prin-"

"I heard you the first time." A Dragon came walking out of the blackness of the cave. "What is you want again?"

Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times, "You can talk!"

"So can you." The Dragon regarded him with pure white eyes.

"Yes," Jack said after a second, "But I'm human."

"So?" If dragons could shrug, he had just done that. "Anyway, do you really want to fight me?" He smiled, long white teeth gleaming in the sun.

Jack readjusted his grip on his sword, "Not really. It wasn't my idea."

"Well it's not my idea." He paused, "Humans give me heartburn."

"You've killed before?" Jack asked, "Smote villages? Stolen animals?"

"I don't like to, but I've got to keep up a reputation." The Dragon said, seeming to shrug again, "Haven't in years though." He paused and looked into his cave, "You wanna come in?"

Jack shrugged and sheathed his sword, "Sure, why not?"

As they made their way inside the Dragon seemed to get excited, "Hey Prince Jack," He started, voice light, "Want to rescue some royalty?"

"You're keeping a Princess here? Against her will?" Jack asked, knowing this could work as a quest, and give him reason to kill the Dragon.

"Not exactly." The Dragon said hesitantly. "I wouldn't mind if you took 'em off my hands though."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Jack asked.

"Him." The Dragon said and opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off.

"Dragon!" The male voice with an interesting accent yelled out.

"That's what's wrong." The Dragon hung his head, "I wonder what I did now." He muttered.

A young man came into view. Jack could tell he was in upper class; his suit, which now was stained was of rare material and made to fit the man. "You tracked mud on the rug again!" Once again, Jack was taken by the accent. "Do you know how long it takes to scrub out Dragon prints when I don't even have any good cleaning supplies? I mean, I understand that-" He paused and put his hands on his hips looking at Jack, "Who's this?"

"This is Jack." Dragon said, "He's here to kill me."

The man raised an eyebrow and walked over, "Where's your armor?"

"I left it at the foot of the mountain." Jack was struck by the man's blue-gray eyes.

The eyebrow was still raised, "You got a sword?" Jack unsheathed it, showing it off, the man then grabbed it and tested its balance and running through a few moves before handing it back. "Alright. On with it."

"Ianto," The Dragon said, "We've talked it over and decided that we're not going to fight." He paused, "Wait, you wanted him to fight me? You wound me. You wound me deeply."

Ianto rolled his eyes and patted the Dragon on the leg, "You know I'd be rooting for you." The Dragon preened at the thought.

"Prince Jack of the Boeshane Kingdom." Jack held out his hand after putting away his sword.

"Prince Ianto of Wales." He took the hand. "Quest to fight a dragon? Want to be the hero?" His voice let it be known that he found the idea idiotic.

"Against my will." Jack shrugged. "How 'bout you?"

"Sacrifice." Ianto replied simply.

"After he was dropped off for me to eat," The Dragon started, "I made a show for Ianto's escorts but I couldn't eat him or send him out with no where to live."

"Wait," Jack said, very confused, "Why were you a sacrifice? Aren't they normally, y'know, girls?"

"Sixth child, me." Ianto started, "And when Tad saw that I preferred chasing the lads over the ladies he said I was girly enough for a sacrifice." Jack grinned. "So, are you saying that you were sent here to die in battle?"

Jack nodded, "Basically. Second son of a bankrupt kingdom. Couldn't afford a civil war. No matter that I don't want to be king."

"Room enough for you here as well." The Dragon said, "It's a large cave. You'll just have to deal with Ianto's OCD and clean-"

"I don't have OCD." Ianto protested, hands on his hips again. "Don't tell Jack that."

"It's fine." Jack said, "And I'd like to stay with you guys."

In not very long at all Jack had grown closer to the two of his friends, only a tad closer to Prince Ianto of Wales.

One night when they were all relaxing around a fire that the Dragon created, the Dragon noticed that Ianto was leaning against Jack. He wasn't blind, hardly, living with the two humans. "You guys should go."

Ianto sat up, "Dragon?"

"You both clearly love each other." The Dragon growled out, "Why don't you both go and make a life for yourselves. Somewhere that doesn't know you're Princes." as that would simply cause problems and neither of them even liked being Princes, "And before either of you protest; I lived for hundreds of years without you two and can continue afterwards." Then if dragons could raise an eyebrow, he had just done that.

"Well," Jack started, hand around Ianto's waist, "If you insist."

"I do." Dragon said. "Here, take some of my gold to start out with."

"Gold?" Ianto asked, "I thought you collected flowers? You keep dried flowers and pressed flowers. Not gold or precious gems."

"Well, when I started I tried to collect gold like all the other dragons, but I found I rather liked flowers. So, I've still that small bit of gold." He grinned, teeth shining in the firelight.

The two gratefully took some gold from the Dragon before leaving the cave in the morn. Under the newly risen sun Jack looked down, "Hey, Dragon." Dragon tilted his head, "Could you fly us down?"

The Dragon chuckled, "It would be my pleasure." He bowed his head before they climbed on. At the bottom of the mountain they said goodbye to each other and set on their ways.

"We'll visit Dragon again, right?" Ianto asked as they walked away from the mountain. He had become very attached to the Dragon, he'd lived with the creature for years by himself before Jack had come along.

"Of course. He could even come visit us. We could send a messenger to let him know where we are living." Jack said with a smile.

"Good idea." Ianto said with a smile of his own, "That we wouldn't have to climb that bloody mountain again."

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto lightly, "No, we wouldn't want that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies  
A/N: After giving this prompt some thought I decided I'd do a 'Ten Random Songs Ten Shorts' fic. Y'know, the rules are that you put your playlist on random and as long as the song is playing you write a fic that deal with the song, when the song is over you stop. So I did this. I hope you like it. As the songs are random I only changed it once as 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Tommy James and the Shondells started playing and well, I've already done a fic for that one. I hope you don't mind... Enjoy the fic!**

67. Playing the Melody

**'Music Again' Adam Lambert**

"Dance with me." Jack said, hugging Ianto from behind in the Archives.

"What?" Ianto asked, "I'm working." He was frowning at the device in his hand.

"Want to know what that is?" Jack's voice was teasing.

"Yes." He turned and looked at Jack in the eyes, "I suspect you know."

"It creates music." Jack took it from Ianto and turned it on, "Dance with me."

Ianto smiled and shook his head, "Fine." he took Jack's hand and they listened and moved to the music. The Archives were soon gone and they were in their own world, listening to the music and dancing. The music flowed through them, connecting through where their eyes met one another.

The device stopped and Jack kept ahold of Ianto, "Again?"

Ianto acted like he was going to say no, but grinned suddenly, "Always."

-----

**'Teeth' Lady Gaga**

Owen woke up with his head hurting and Jack's teeth blinding him. Not the thing he wants to see when he wakes with a concussion. God, how much money has that man spent on his teeth? They're so white.

How often does he brush? Owen knew he had a concussion if he was asking himself about the Captain's teeth, it was just, they were so white. "What kind of toothpaste to you use?" He asked instead of answering Jack's questions.

Jack started speaking but Owen could tell it wasn't about his teeth, so he ignored it. He idly wondered if Jack's teeth was simply part of his DNA, after all the man had some great hair. Bet the hair was sentient. Did that make the teeth sentient as well?

He shivered at that thought. Sentient teeth. Probably why they flashed so often. They wanted to see the world and so they put it in Jack's mind that he wanted to smile.

Did he floss? Not many people did. Owen knew he didn't floss near as often as he should. Did the sentient teeth like to be flossed? Like a backrub? No, probably feel more like sex. Yep, the sentient teeth in Jack's head would like the floss sex. Owen wondered if he said that out loud because Jack was showing off his teeth, laughing loudly.

----

**'Bicycle Race' Queen**

"Oi," Gwen greeted Andy, "What's up?"

"We're doing a bicycle race for Children in Need. The Police, that is. Raise money and then y'know, ride." Andy shrugged.

"Oh." Gwen smiled, "That's wonderful."

"Yeah, all the departments are doing it. Police, Fire fighters, even got some plumbers." Andy flashed his eyes at Jack, "Haven't seen 'Special Ops' Torchwood sign up yet."

"We've got other ways to help the Children." Jack said off handedly.

"Oh?" Andy said quietly. He then added, clearly to Gwen, "I bet he's afraid that the Police will beat your team too easily."

Jack glared at the PC, "What? No. Sign us up Gwen. Now. We're doing this."

----

**'Let Me Go' Cake**

Diane looked at Owen and smiled. She did love him, it was easy for her to love. But to give herself too him completely? She'd never be that type of woman. He had to realize this. Only he didn't seem to be getting it through his head. She was trying to tell him through actions to let her go. Let her go and she'd just love him more.

He wasn't listening though. He bought her a dress, he doted on her, he danced with her. She'd never been treated this way by a man. She wanted him, yes, but not like this. She wanted to live her own life. Fly. She wanted the sky. Owen was only an affair while she was in a relationship with her need to fly.

It was the time when she thought she might be able to get back to her era, where Owen was not. It broke her heart to leave him, but this decade? She couldn't fly. She couldn't live her life the way she wanted. Back home she could. She hugged Owen close before stepping on the plan and she whispered in his ear, "Let me go."

----

**'Between a Laugh and a Tear' John Mellencamp**

Ianto just closed the file on the Brecon Beacons case. He smiled sadly, his life had been getting a bit too ridiculous to live. After Canary Wharf, Lisa, and now cannibals. He shook his head, feeling himself ready to either laugh at his life or cry at what it had become. He felt a hand on his back and looked to see Jack. The one person who seemed to care about him still. His one friend. He gave Jack the same small smile he had given to himself.

Jack leaned down and whipered in Ianto's ear, "Try to live each and every precious moment; don't be discouraged by the future, and forget the past."

Ianto let out a laughing sob as Jack helped him up and took him home.

-----

**'Humans are Dead' Flight of the Conchords**

The Cybermen couldn't sleep and therefore couldn't dream. Though they did make plans. Of course their plans were to upgrade all the humans and kill those that resisted. All the humans would be dead. It would be their world.

If everything went as plan, there wouldn't be any food anymore, probably not bother making stairs. That just asked for their joint gears to be used up sooner than they should.

The lead Cyberman looked about the ones who came through the Void with him and told them to kill the humans. They needed to show that they were to be taken seriously. Kill many of the humans and convert more than those they killed.

There wouldn't be humans after the Cyberman managed to take over the world.

-----

**'Deadly Handsome Man' Marcy Playground**

Ianto quirked an eyebrow in the mirror. He had just finished brushing his teeth and so he felt nice and clean. He glanced at his suit hung on the door. He had all the things he needed. Taking his silk tie in his hands he set that on the side of sink as he put on his shirt, his graceful fingers doing up the buttons. He put on his pants suit and tied his tie perfectly. Suit jacket and shoes on next. Giving a nod to his hair he set out the door of his flat.

He gave nods to people he passed on the street. Younger ladies giving him winks, a few men whistling to him and older people would smile at him as if he would be a perfect son-in-law.

He ran his tongue over his teeth, wondering what he'd end up saying today. He knew that Gwen went home and quoted what he had said to Rhys, the man had told him as such. Jack loved to quote Ianto back at Ianto or even Owen. Tosh had a file on her computer named 'Ianto's Wit'. When he walked into the Hub he was greeted by Jack, "Oh. My handsome man. Deadly even." He stuck his hand on Ianto's trouser pocket, "After all, you're locked and loaded."

----

**'Bad Bad Leroy Brown' Jim Croce**

Oh yes. The man currently known as Captain John Hart knew he was tough. He was currently staying in the bad sort of town where he had soon gained respect. All the thugs who lived there and had followings had already started calling him 'Sir'.

He winked at a lad who walked by. He'd fuck that boy by the end of the day. Maybe kill him afterwards. He laughed at the thought of doing as he pleased. Everyone knew not to mess with him.

He followed the boy to a gambling game. John grinned at the thought. He could use some spare money. He forced his way into the game and was winning very quickly only they caught onto him cheating and two bigger guys came and started to show him a lesson. John let them think they were winning for a few before turning it around. He was Captain John Hart and he would win. At everything.

----

**'I Will Possess Your Heart' Death Cab for Cutie**

Ianto loved spending time with Jack. He knew he shouldn't, not the way he does, not so soon after Lisa. But he had realized he knew that Lisa was dead long before and had subconsciously accepted this fact. It made it a slight easier to move on. Also Jack was a sort of person that just pulled you towards them. You felt the need to make them happy. Only Ianto knew that he could make Jack happy in return.

If only Jack would see this.

He knew he only had Jack's attention part of the time, and though Ianto wasn't as egotistical as Jack, he knew he deserved more. But then Jack would look at Gwen (or Tosh and Owen, but if Ianto were honest with himself, he didn't feel betrayed when Jack spent time with them) and he knew he needed more of Jack.

Jack needed more of Ianto.

He was sure of this fact. Ianto tried to think up a few ways of telling Jack of this fact without actually out right saying it. He'd make him special coffee, put on or take off Jack's coat for him, bring him sweets during the day, wouldn't yell at him for paperwork.

None of it seemed to be working. Apparently Ianto would have to be extra tricky.

He smirked to himself hoping it would work, he knew that Jack would walk through the tourist office often and so Ianto put in subtle subliminal messages all around the office. He soon took them down when they backfired and Owen asked him out for a guys night out to do some pub crawling.

He had said no.

Ianto knew that he and Jack were sleeping together (had to be in a coma to not know that) but they were not lovers. They needed to be lovers. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he came up with an easy solution that all of his many tricks (post it notes, leaving some books with not that subliminal messages, a special mug that got broke on the first day); he'd spend some time with Jack. Just get to know him and show he really cared for the man.

Jack had already spent some time with Ianto, getting him to feel better after Lisa, but it had been to make him feel better, not to get to know each other in more than a biblical sense. So, Ianto decided to spend actual time with Jack, not just in the Hub, one in his office and one in the achieves, but together. Without the sex. Or still with the sex, but not just with it. Ianto approached Jack and asked him to guinea pig for a new recipe he wanted to try.

Jack said yes.

-----

**'A Little Less Conversation' Elvis Presley**

Ianto reloaded his gun as he hid behind the wall. Panting he locked eyes with Owen and nodded his head. The two of them went around the horridly green wall and shot at the aliens, hoping to hit at least one of the fast moving creatures.

----

Tosh's eyes scanned her computer quickly. This wasn't good. She quickly typed up a program hoping to stop the alien virus take over the mainframe and be able to control the Hub.

---

Jack sighed.

"Bored?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. We need some action! It's been a week!"

"We could go weevil hunting…" Ianto suggested with an eyebrow raise.

----

Gwen ignored her probably broken arm as she dove into the water after Ianto. Jack and the alien had killed each other at the same time just after it had shoved Ianto into the Bay. Being the only other teammate alive, she jumped into the cold water hoping to reach him in time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Bam! I'm a Man!  
Okay. Uh. Basically, went out to eat with friends and somehow we came up with this idea. We talked about the wonders of mastication, how we hate MPreg and "What is this fuckery?" Very fun night. I hope you enjoy this strange little story.**

36. Precious Treasure

"This is awful!" Jack yelled into his hands.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and voiced what the other's were thinking, "What's awful?"

Jack mumbled his answer into his hands.

"What was that?"

"I want pickles and tacos." Jack wailed into his hands.

Everyone was silent.

"But Ianto brought curry from lunch." Gwen said, "And we've already ate it." She paused, "Five minutes ago."

"I know! But I wan pickles and tacos!" He cried out in a sort of horror.

"Okay Jack," Ianto said, his voice only slightly patronizing. "We can get you some pickles and tacos later."

"You don't understand." Jack got up and quickly ran to Ianto. Putting his hands on his lover's shoulders he looked deep in Ianto's eyes. "You don't, you don't understand."

"Stop being so melodramatic." Owen growled out, "What don't we understand?"

"I'm - I'm - I'm preggers." He pulled Ianto next to him and held him tight.

"But Jack," Tosh said, taking her glasses off, "You're a man."

Jack looked up then, his eyes slightly puffy from weeping into Ianto's shoulder, his suit wet from the tears, "Huh?"

"You're a man, Jack." Ianto repeated what Toshiko said, "Pretty sure you can't be pregnant."

"But I'm craving pickles and tacos!" Jack said after a moment.

"That's your only evidence?" Owen scoffed, "Sure you haven't missed your period?"

"Don't get a period, Owen." Jack said, as if he was talking a child, "I'm a man."  
"Exactly!"

"But I'm preggers, I say." Jack said, "I'm feeling venerable and I want to paint a nursery yellow and my nipples are tender."

"We did not need to know that."

"How about we take you down to the med bay and have a look see?" Ianto asked, hoping to not push Jack over the edge.

Jack nodded, eyes watery as Ianto took his hand and led him down. Owen took scanner in hand and a light went over Jack's body. "So, is a boy or a girl?"

"It's a parasite." Owen said, his voice monotone.

"I'm aware that some view a wonderful baby as a parasite, but it's not. It's life and wonderful and a miracle, a precious treasure if you will-" Jack got cut off my Owen.

"No. It's a parasite. Good old regular parasite. One that should have killed you sooner, but being as it's you…"

"Oh." Jack blinked. "Well. Can I name it Ted?" He turned to Ianto, "I was thinking of naming it Ted if it was a boy and Verna if it was a girl."

Ianto glared at Jack, "No child of mine would be named Ted."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Well, got this idea yesterday, wrote it yesterday and was able to get my housemate to okay it today. Otherwise it would have been up last night. So, yeah. AU.  
**

8. Innocence

"Yantoe!" Jack cried out, running up to the other boy. "Yantoe! Yantoe! Yaaantoe!"

Ianto looked up from his coloring, "Yes Jack?" He blinked, not at all surprised by Jack's antics.

"You wanna help me catch some aliens?" He held up two cardboard cut outs, "I made us swords!"

Ianto put down his crayon, "Can swords really destroy aliens?"

"Yep." Jack nodded quickly, "'Specially girl aliens."

Ianto frowned. "I dun wanna destroy ToshTosh and Gwen."

Jack paused and tilted his head, "You is right. We don't wanna do that. Then they won't share their sweets with us." He sat down next to Ianto, "Do ya thinks O'wn will be an alien?"

Ianto snorted, "Nuh-uh." He began to put his colors away, they had be in a certain order. It was a difficult process.

"Then who's gonna be our aliens?" Jack pouted, slumping in his chair.

"They're invis'ble." Ianto replied, grinning happily at his crayons.

"Oh yeah!" Jack clapped his hands, "They are invis-invis-invis-" Jack stumbled over the word.

"Invis'ble." Ianto repeated.

"Come, lets go." Jack handed Ianto his sword and took the free hand in his own as they went outside into the back yard. They stopped just outside the door, "Yanno, how do we track and invis-double alien?"

"Invis'ble." Ianto corrected, "And jus' coz we can't see 'em doesn't mean we can't see wha' he leave behind."

"Wha'd'ya mean?" Jack blinked.

"Follow the footprints 'e leaves." Ianto stated with a smile.

Jack grinned, "You know e'rything, Yantoe." He kissed the other boy on the cheek.

They had fun looking for the alien and attacking it but in the end Ianto go thirsty and so they went inside to get something to drink. They walked up to one of the two who ran the day care. "Miss Donna?" Ianto asked, standing beside her, "May I please have somthin' ta drink?"

"Water work for you?" Donna asked the five year old. He nodded and she smiled as she gave it to him. He drank it and then handed the glass back to her. As he walked off she turned to the other who ran the day care, "I sometimes really hate my job - kids and all-"

John Smith cut her off, "Then why are you in the day care business?"

"If you'd let me finish, sunshine!" She replied with her voice louder. "Like I was saying, but sometimes I just can't help but want to snatch up all the little ones and keep them in my pocket."

"Like Ianto?" John, known as the Doctor to the kids simply because if they got hurt he is the one who fixed their wounds, sucked on his juice box.

"Ah, yes. And well, all of 'em. When they're good."

Ianto walked over to his area of the play room. He liked his area, everything was were it should be. The crayons were put away in a rainbow order and his toys were smallest to largest. Alas, when he got to the area, Ianto couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes. All of his toys were out of order and his crayons were split on the floor. He picked up a red one that was broke in two before falling to the ground and crying loudly.

Jack ran over to his best friend in whole wide world and held him close. "Yanno, s'okay. Dun cry Yantoe. We can fix this mess. We can find out do dun it too." Ianto's cries calmed down some and he nodded.

Together they got the area cleaned up quickly, Jack moving things the way Ianto told him. Ianto sighed contently and gave Jack's hand a squeeze when he saw that everything was in it's proper place. Jack never understood why Ianto needed things put away, but he knew that if they weren't Ianto wasn't happy. He liked it when his Ianto was happy. Picking up his sword Jack said, "I'll find out who did the mess and then make 'em pay fer makin' you cry."

"Oh." Ianto said, eyes wide, "But what ifs you gets hurt? I dun wan' you hurt coz of me."

"I 'aven't told you, Yantoe?" Jack asked, "I am immo-immo-immor-I can't gets hurt."

"You immor'al?" Ianto asked, tilting his head and looking at his friend, "How do ya know?"

"'Member yesterday when I falled from the tree?" Ianto nodded, he had been very scared for Jack. He loved Jack and did not want to see him hurt. He was being held by Miss Rose, the Doctor's wife, crying for Jack while the Doctor checked the other boy out. "The Doc said tha' I's a mira-mira-miracycle-"

"Miracl'." Ianto corrected.

"Yeah, he said I was tha' coz I didn't smash my head in. I dun even get a bruise." Jack grinned. "So, I can fights who did this without fear of being hurted."

"That's good." Ianto smiled back. "We should ask the girls who did it. They'd know."

"But Yanno," Jack started, "the only peoples who could do this are ToshTosh, Gwen and Ow'n." He paused, "And we knowed it wasn't ToshTosh or Gwen." He frowned, "Prob'ly."

"The person who dun this needs to pay, yes," Ianto agreed, "but we need to be dete'ives and ask the people who might've seen it happen."

"Oh. Okay Yantoe." Jack nodded, taking Ianto's hand they walked over to the girls who were playing with a toy kitchen set.

"Hi Jack, Hi Yantoe." Toshiko greeted them, "You wantsta play tea party?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack agreed when Ianto frowned at him, "Oh, I mean, not now ToshTosh. See, someone wrecked Yanno's thingies and we needs ta find ou' who."

Tosh shrugged, "I dunno. Prob'ly Ow'n." She poured herself some imaginary tea, "Gwen coulda seen it happen though." She paused, "She's makin' cakes fer our tea party."

The two boys walked over to the toy oven where Gwen was. She turned and hugged Jack, "Hi Jack!" She let go and then turned to Ianto, "Hullo Yantoe."

Ianto pouted at Gwen, he liked her, he did. But she seemed to like Jack a lot. And sometimes Jack would ignore him and play with Gwen. That's when he'd go sit somewhere and start sorting the toys. Then someone would come and talk to him. Sometimes Miss Donna, or the Doctor but other times it'd be ToshTosh or even Ow'n.

"Did Ow'n mess with Yanno's stuff?" Jack asked, keeping a firm hold on Ianto's hand.

"Yup." Gwen nodded, "I tolded him not to. I tolded him tha' Yanno sorted his stuff bu' he saided he wanted to play with Yanno's toys coz they were nicer than his coz I see how Yanno takes care of his n' Ow'n doesn't. Tha's why Yanno's toys are nicer." She then turned to Ianto, "You take good care of 'em." She gave him a small and happy smile.

"T'ank you Gwen." Ianto replied, smiling back at her. "We gotsta go see O'wn now."

The two boys walked over to Owen who was playing with some action figures. "O'wn! I c'allange you to a fight fer Yantoe's, Yantoe's, Yantoe's," Jack paused and turned to Ianto, "I knows I'm fightin' fer your toys, but whats the word I want?"

"Honor?"

"Honor?" Jack asked back, "Whats that?"

"Not sure bu' in the book my Mammy is reading me it's what the Prince is fightin' for. The Princess' honor."

"Oh, okay." Jack turned back to Owen, his sword pointed at the boy, "Fer Yanno's honor!"

Owen got up, "Unfair! Unfair! You has a sword!"

Ianto handed over his sword to Owen, "Thar ya go Ow'n. Yous can have my sword. Good luck." He smiled at the other boy before turned back to Jack, "Yous too. Good luck." He kissed Jack on the cheek.

"I dun need luck, I's immor'al."

"Why you immor'al and not me?" Owen protested, stomping his foot.

"Coz I special?" Jack shrugged, then he poked Owen with his sword.

Owen glared and using his hit Jack in the head.

"Ow!" Jack cried out. "Tha' hurt."

Ianto glared, "You hurted Jack?" Frowning deeply he pushed Owen. "You not supposed to hurt 'em. This is game. You also not supposed to play with my toys."

Owen pushed back, "Don't push me Yantoe."

"Don't hurt Jack or mess with my thingies and I won't push you." Ianto said, glaring at the other boy.

"Why does all your stuff gotsta be so perfe't?" O'wn asked, "Yous so perfe't." He pushed Ianto again.

Ianto pushed back, "They've just gotta go there. It's wrong if they're not where they live." He couldn't really explain why his toys needed to be put away in that order. Or why when he was upset he wanted to organize things. Or why he counted things. He pushed back, "Stop bein' mean Ow'n."

"Make me." Owen pushed back.

The two boys both came forward and met each other, starting to punch and kick, calling out names, "Poop head!" "Dirty pig!" "Dumby!" "Stupid."

By now Jack was standing back, eyes wide in surprise at Ianto fighting, Gwen had stopped cooking and walked over and watched, just as surprised. Tosh meanwhile walked over to the office, "Miss Donna? Doctor? Ow'n and Yanno are fighting."

"What?" The Doctor asked, "Ianto?" He got up, "Not Jack?"

"Jack was gonna but 'parently Yanno beat 'em to it." Tosh shrugged and lead the grown ups to the fight.

Donna grabbed Owen while the Doctor grabbed Ianto and they separated the boys. "No fighting." The Doctor scolded, "Time for the Thinking Log."

Owen grumbled as he sat down on the Thinking Log, Ianto slowly made his way over, having only been on the thinking log two times before. The Thinking Log was where you'd go if you did something bad. It was what it sounded like, just a regular log that the children had to sit at and think about what they did wrong.

"I sorry, Ow'n." Ianto said, "Yous not stupid."

Owen sighed, deflated some, "Yous not a dumby."

"Please dun play with my stuff without askin' me."

"Okay." Owen nodded. "I still dun get why you thinks it needs to be in that order."

"I thinks my heads broked." Ianto frowned, "The Doctor talked to my parents the other day. Says I've got traits fer OPD. Or sumthin' like that." He paused, "Whats that mean? Do ya know? Traits fer OPD?"

"I dunno." Owen shrugged. "I dun even know what a trait is let alone OPD."

It was soon the end of the day and the kids all said goodbye to one another.

"Another day tomorrow." Donna said, putting away a few toys.

"Isn't it just great?" The Doctor grinned at his co-worker, locking the door of the day care behind them. "Knowing that we are shaping lives? Everyday we get to help the kids become whatever they will be in the future."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Continuation of last chapter (chapter 25), 8. Innocence. For WickedWitchoftheSE, milady dragon, and Lillith Skywalker here on and for owensheart and mostly iceshade (both on LJ) for spurring the plotbunnies into action.  
As a slight warning though, this has bits from three different ages in their lives.  
Also, there might be another TW!Toddlers story to come. I was going to call them TW!Chidlins (as 'Chidlin' is my word for 'Children') but you all called them TW!Toddlers and I adore alliteration...  
So, housemate gave it the okay and I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!**

90. Triangle

"Okay kids," the Doctor said, gathering the five of them around him, "Later today we'll be getting a new member here at The Adolescent Relatives Daycare In Swansea." He paused, "I want you all to be kind to him and play nice."

They nodded and then split up into their groups. Today Gwen was playing well with Owen while Tosh was content to color on her own and Jack and Ianto went off by themselves in a corner.

After nap-time the new boy showed up. "Hullo." Gwen spoke up first, "Is yer name Vera?"

The boy smiled, "If ya wants it to be. But I likes my name, John Hart. You all are?"

"I'm Gwen, this is ToshTosh, n' Ow'n and-"

"I'm Jack. This is Yantoe." Jack had his arm around Ianto.

"And thar is Miss Donna n' the Doctor." Gwen finished.

John nodded and looked around the play room. There were all sorts of toys about, some broken and some colored on. He frowned at one area, "Whats wrong with those toys?"

"Theys mine." Ianto said. "Nothin' wrong with 'em."

"Best not to mess with 'em though." Owen said, remembering the fight he and Ianto had been in, "Yanno's a bit odd."

John nodded, "Dun cross the Yanno?" Owen nodded, "Dun cross the Yanno." John repeated himself. He looked at Ianto and didn't know why he shouldn't be crossed. Jack was whispering something in Ianto's ear and the other boy smiled in response.

"Oh." Ianto said a small frown on his face, "I had broughted candy fer all of us but I dun know tha' John was agonna be here so I dun have enough." He shrugged then, "But yous can have my piece." Smiling at John he passed around the candy.

"T'ank you, Yanno." They voiced almost all at once.

Ianto blushed, "S'no prob'em."

Jack frowned at his candy, "I shares mine with you Yanno." He ate half and then handed the other half over. Ianto smiled his thanks and ate the rest.

"We shou'd ask John if he wants ta fight t'em aliens with us." Jack said, getting their swords out from around Ianto's toys very carefully, where they were keeping the cardboard swords.

Ianto turned and stared at Jack. Fighting the invisible aliens is what they did. Not them and someone else, "Bu' bu', we gots only th' two swords." Ianto protested.

Jack nodded, "Yous right." He paused, "Bu' we gottsta be nice ta John. The Doctor said we shou'd."

"I gaved him my candy." Ianto said.

Jack smiled, "And I shareded mine with you." He kissed Ianto on the cheek. "Oh, hows 'bout hide-n-go seek?"

Ianto smiled, "Okay, sou'ds good."

Since John didn't know any good hideouts, he was the first seeker, in a way to find out good places to hide. It took him a few minutes but he found Ianto behind the toy oven, "Found you, Candy!"

Ianto frowned, "Bu' my name is Yantoe. Why'd ya call me Candy?"

"Coz you gaved yours ta me." John said, "Gotsta go find Jack. So hows 'bout you go play with ToshTosh, Candy? Then ya wonts get in th' way."

Ianto sighed and walked towards where he knew Jack was hiding. He sat down beside the large teddy bear and started sorting the toys near it.

"Yanno," the bear whispered, "Why're you here? Johns a-gonna find me if you stay here."

"Nu-uh. He wanteded me out of th' way ta find you. So 'e won't look here." Ianto protested. He sighed and started a new pile of toys. "I'm a-scared Jack."

Jack came out from behind the bear and sat down next to Ianto, "Why?"

"Coz tonight I'm a-supposed ta go see a doctor for my OPD." He frowned at one toy that fit into more than one pile.

"Bu' you see th' Doctor all the times. Hows it scary?" Jack asked, pointing to which pile he thought it would fit best.

Ianto put the toy down and nodded his thanks, "Not th' Doctor. A differ'nt one. 'E's a t'erapist."

"A thera-thera-thermome'er?" Jack tried to say the word.

"T'erapist." Ianto repeated, "A head doctor." He looked up, "I thinks hes a-gonna cut my head open." He felt tears in his eyes, "I dun wants my head cutted open." Jack hugged him, "I'll keep mah OPD if I dun hafta have my head cutted open. I dun know wha' my OPD is bu' I'll keep it."

"Found you!" John yelled beside the two boys. He glared at the water-y eyed boy, "Wha'cha doin' Candy? We was playin' hide-n-seek n' now we aren't coz you is a cry-baby!"

Jack stood in front of Ianto, "Yanno's not a cry-baby.

"Well we was playin' a game. You n' me." John walked through one of the piles of toys, "Now you shou'd find me." He nodded.

Jack paused, "Bu' we was playin' with Yanno too."

"But I already finds 'em. 'N then he cries. Boys dun cry." John replied, grabbing Jack's hand, "Le's go."

Jack looked back at Ianto as he was being pulled away and gave him a smile. Ianto smiled back. He understood. John was new, he'd be less attached to Jack tomorrow. The young boy sat down and started to fix the pile, he felt better now that Jack knew what was going on with him. It'd all turn out okay.

The next day Ianto walked in and was greeted by John yelling, "Candy!" and poking him in the chest.

Ianto frowned. "Hullo John." he was then blindsided by Jack hugging him.

"Did they cutted your head?"

Ianto hugged Jack back, "Nah. Jus' met with th' doctor. His names Jerry."

"Jerry?" Jack asked, letting go of his friend.

"Uh-huh." Ianto nodded, "We sat on his big couch an' talkeded. He askeded me what I did at TAR'IS and I tolded him. I tolded 'em 'bout you and how yous my very best friend in the whole wide world."

Jack grinned but got sidetracked by John, "Yeah, well I haded a dream 'bout you Jack! We fought dino-dino-dino-"

"D'nosaurs?" Ianto asked.

John glared at Ianto, "Yes. D'nosours."

"Oh, really?" Jack asked, awed by the idea.

"Yeah, lets go over here and talks about it." John lead Jack away.

----

"Jack!" Ianto cried out, "What class are you in?"

"Mrs. Teth-Teth-Teth-"

"Mrs. Tethinks?" Ianto supplied the name for the other boy. Jack nodded, "Me too! We're gonna be in the same class this year."

"Being eight is fun!" Jack said, "Coz when we were seven we weren't in the same class."

Ianto nodded. That year had been tough for him. Dr. Jerry had said it was because Jack was a sort of anchor for him at this time and being away from him made him worry and cause his OCD to be more apparent. "Want to come to my house this weekend?"

"Sorry, Yan." Jack said with a shrug, "John isn't in our class and so I agreed to go to his. Since I won't bee seeing him as much anymore."

Ianto nodded, feeling sadness over take him. "Oh. Right. Of course."

"You could come to!" Jack said, noticing the cheerless look on Ianto's face.

"No, I don't think John likes me that well." Ianto replied.

"What do you mean? He's got a nickname for you! Candy!" Jack protested.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't like to share you with anyone." Ianto said slowly.

"No," Jack frowned, "That's you."

Ianto shrugged, not denying it, "He feels the same way."

Jack chewed on his lip, "What if I had both of you over this weekend instead of going over to his and then we can work on this. That way the three of us can hang out together. You can help us with our maths. I know John'll have trouble. He had trouble last year with the subtraction and this year we're doing multi-multi-"

"Multiplication." Ianto said and sighed, "Alright. I'll try it if he will."

Jack hugged his friend, "Thanks. I really want both of you to get along." He paused, "Maybe when we're nine all three of us will be in the same class."

-----

Ianto leaned against his locker and closed his eyes, sighing. He counted.

"What number you at?" A voice sounded in his ear.

"Two thousand four hundred twenty six." Ianto replied. He then turned and looked at Lisa. "Was I moving my mouth as I counted again?"

She nodded, "So, when did you start counting?" She leaned up against the lockers next to him.

"Since Jack said he was going out tonight with John." He ran his hand over his face, "As friends of course. He made that clear."

"You still haven't just gone and asked him out, have you?" She raised and eyebrow.

"I have-"

"Not."

"I have," Ianto repeated, "just not with the words 'on a date' at the end." He looked down at his hands.

"Oh? I see." It was clear she didn't.

"Okay, so I've asked him to hang out and to go to eat and all the stuff you do as friends, he agreed, and we talked about a time and then he said he'd tell John and the rest of the group when and where-"

Lisa closed her eyes for a second, "So last Saturday when all of us hung out together, that was supposed to be a date for you and Jack?"

Ianto nodded. "I suck at life."

"No you don't." Lisa paused, "And it's not like he doesn't like guys, and it's not like he doesn't know you're biflexible." Ianto raised and eyebrow at her, "Just trying out a new word." she explained, "Bisexual if you'd rather."

"Yep, but he just doesn't see me like that." Ianto sighed. "I wish he would though." He held his stomach.

"I know you do." Lisa sighed and then grinned, "You know what you need?" he shook his head, "Our help." He raised an eyebrow, "A woman's touch. If there is one thing we know, it's how to get a guy to notice us that way."

"Wait, what?"

"We did this last month, how else do you think Toshiko snagged Owen?" Lisa's eyes sparkled, "Tonight me and Martha are having a girl's night with Tosh and Gwen, come by and we'll give you a new look."

"I," he paused, "don't think so."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I think so. You'll show up, you know you will. We won't leave my house until you show up, alright?" With that she pecked him on the cheek and went to class.

At lunch Ianto sat at the table with Jack, just hoping Jack would realize that they should start dating. "You seem pre-occupied, Yan." Jack said, putting a hand around Ianto's shoulders. "New OCD medication?"

Ianto smiled, glad that Jack was able to notice that he was not acting like normal. "Nah, just feeling a bit down today." He gave a small smile at his best friend.

Jack kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry to hear. How about we do something soon? Just the two of us? Next weekend?"

Ianto's smile grew a bit, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." Jack paused, "You do know that you are still my best friend, right? In the whole wide world?"

Ianto chuckled, "Yeah, Jack. I know."

"Hey Candy!" John said, setting down next to him and grabbing an apple from Ianto's lunch before taking a big loud bite. "Hows it hanging?"

"It's fine John." Ianto said rather monotone.

Jack frowned, he was sad that his two friends never got along. He used to think it was just because Ianto was jealous. But he could tell now that John was jealous as well, and so he tormented Ianto and that made the teenager dislike him even more.

"I learned a new word today." John said, "Defin-Defin-Depen-?"

"Defenestrate?" Ianto supplied. John nodded, "You learned the word for pushing someone out of a window?" John nodded.

"Oh, I learned a word too!" Jack said.

"Chew, chew, chew, and swallow your food first Jack." Ianto said.

Jack swallowed his food and grinned, "Anyway, I learned a word too."

Ianto sighed, "We're in our last year before Uni and you both are still learning new words?"

Jack flicked Ianto's nose lightly, "Anyway, my word means 'to chew' but it sounds like masturbate." John let out a loud laugh.

"Masticate." Ianto said, sounding bored.

John laughed again, "I try and not make a mess when I masticate."

"Mm. I love to masticate with my friends." Jack added while Ianto rolled his eyes.

After school Ianto went to the library to get some books for a report he was doing when Owen came over, "I hear you're having a girls night tonight." He said in a mocking tone.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I've been invited, yes, but I'm not going."

Owen chuckled, "I think you should."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, truthfully?" Owen said, "You could use a makeover." He continued when it looked like Ianto was going to protest, "You're hair is too long, we've gotten past the whole slightly cute slightly long hair, it's just too long now. You're wearing worn out jeans and a baggy shirt and the hoodie really does nothing for your looks." Owen paused for a beat, "It's no wonder Jack doesn't see you as a romantic interest."

Ianto looked down at himself, "But it's comfortable."

"You look like shit, mate." Owen replied before leaving.

That was how Ianto found himself outside of the twin's house. He sighed, knocked on the door before putting his hands deep in his pockets, counting.

"Ianto!" Martha greeted, "We've been waiting for you!" She dragged him inside.

Ianto found himself surrounded by girls all talking at him at once. He closed his eyes and counted, tapping it out with his thumb against his leg.

"Okay, number please." Lisa said in his ear.

"Three hundred eight seven." He replied, opening his eyes and all the girls were quiet now and smiling at him. "Yes I'm here."

"Okay, lets start with shopping." Gwen said, "Then we can get some products for hair and new clothes."

Martha nodded, "And then we'll come back here and cut his hair."

"Have any of you ever cut hair before?" Ianto was a bit worried about what he'd end up with, "And I'll let you cut it, just no, y'know coloring it."

Gwen frowned while Lisa nodded, "We were discussing this, a few ideas and had decided on not coloring it. Just cutting and styling it. And I've cut hair before, so no worries." She smiled at him. Ianto guessed that Gwen was frowning because she had wanted to color it.

They grabbed him by the arms and they all hopped into Toshiko's car.

"Okay, what kind of clothes then?" They were in the men's clothes and Martha was pulling a bit on his hoodie.

"Well, he looks good in a suit." Tosh said, she was the only one who had seen in him one before.

"I can't very well wear a suit to school." Ianto pointed out.

Gwen clapped her hands, "What if we have a sort of, casual suit thing going on?" She elaborated when everyone stared at her confused, "Jeans, a nice shirt and a waistcoat."

The three other girls smiled, "Oh, and a studded belt to accent his hips." Lisa said.

That's when the girl's all split up and Ianto decided to stand next to the dressing rooms, waiting for them to bring him clothes to try on. By the end of the trip Ianto was slightly horrified by how much money the girls made him spend on clothes but when he had gone out to show them the clothes he had gotten a compliment by a stranger, so he thought the look might help Jack see him as more than just a friend.

He was sitting on a chair in Lisa and Martha's kitchen with a towel around his shoulders as Lisa started cutting his hair. And then once again he was swarmed by girls as they put gel in his hair.

When they finally let him look at himself Ianto had to raise an eyebrow, he did look a bit better. But he jumped back when in the mirror he saw them around a make-up bag and deciding on what color of eye-liner to use. "No." He said, "No make-up. This is enough." They glanced at each other before nodding.

The next day Ianto was wearing new jeans, a studded belt with a red shirt and a black waistcoat. Closing his locker he was surprised to see John there.

"Wow Candy." John grinned, "You're lookin' good. Maybe I'll have to start calling you Eye Candy."

"Please don't." Ianto replied.

John glowered at him, "I know what you're doing. You won't win Jack over with a new look."

"No, I'd win him with my sparkling personality." Ianto replied, deadpan. "This was just an ambush by some girls." He turned around with his books in his hands and took two steps before bumping into Jack.

"Oh, sorry." Jack said, "Let me help you with the-" he looked at the person who he had bumped into, "Yanno?"

Ianto smiled slightly, "Been a while since I heard that name."

Jack's mouth opened for a second, before closing. His eyes flashed up and down, "I-uh." He blinked, "You're lookin'-" He swallowed.

"Good?" Ianto suggested and Jack nodded. "Well thank you for saying so Jack. Got to get to class, talk to you later." He walked away grinning to himself as he heard John try to get Jack's attention.

After class Jack hunted Ianto down, "So, why the new look?" He was glad he had found words this time.

Ianto shrugged, "The girls decided to give me a makeover. I was hesitant at first but," he shrugged, "I thought I could use a new look." He spun for Jack, "You like it?"

"Very much." Jack smiled and went to kiss Ianto on the cheek like he had since they were in the Daycare together but Ianto had turned his head at the last second and their lips met. Jack was surprised for a second but allowed Ianto to deepen the kiss.

"Glad you like the new look." Ianto replied with a smile. "So, let me try this again." He paused, "You and me, and not our friends, go out tonight and do dinner, movie?"

"Ianto Jones, are you asking me out on a date?" Jack asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Depends, are you interested?" Ianto was now slightly worried, nerves showing through.

"Yes, yes." Jack said, his smile larger now. He paused, "Wait, that, what we did last week? That was supposed to be-?"

"Kinda." Ianto shrugged.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay, this is purely because iceshade on LJ wanted it. It's a continuation of the TW!Toddler's 'Verse. Set during Chapter 26, 90. Triangle. And the infamous housemate of mine gave it the okay. Okay? Y/Y?  
**

2. Love

Ianto was really glad he had asked Lisa out. She and Martha were new and he had felt a real connection with Lisa. He could easily see himself in a committed relationship with her, though it was still their first date and he really shouldn't judge from that. It was, sadly, time to end the date and they were on her doorstep. He smiled at her and she looked down quickly before reaching his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was one of the best he'd ever had. He went to deepen the kiss when he found himself pulling back. Lisa's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as to why he hadn't continued the kiss. Licking his lips he could still taste Lisa on him, "I think I'm in love with my best friend."

She raised an eyebrow, "And that's not me."

"No." Ianto replied, "That's Jack."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yep. The housemate and I came up with this idea last night. Can't really remember how it came up. But yes. I wrote it, she said yes so it gets posted.  
You can look at this how you will. Whether it totally ignores CoE or an AU or some random baby, decide for yourself.**

37. Eyes

"Jack, what are you doing with the baby?"

"Playing Peek-a-Boo. Y'know where you have a baby and you cover their eyes and then uncover th-"

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because. Because you're not playing it right."

"Yes I am. Like I said, cover the eyes and then uncover them while saying Peek-a-Boo."

"But Jack, you're supposed to play it and have the baby see you and not a weevil."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yep. My housemate and I have had this theory for a very long time. I finally wrote a story about it though. So I hope you end up agreeing as it makes sense. Or, we think it does. I also hope this is entertaining. Yessum. Story jumps around slightly. Not as bad as others of mine. Enjoy!**

32. Night

"Don't worry, Owen." Jack said, holding Ianto up, "I'll take Ianto home. You see to Gwen and Toshiko." Owen nodded and made sure the two girls followed him out of the door. Jack then gave Ianto his full attention. The man did not look good. His hair was matted to his head, bruises could be seen (a large one on his forehead), Jack winced when his eyes spotted the line that ran across his throat. If Jack had been a second later this would have been a different story.

"Hey, Ianto." He said quietly, waiting for Ianto's eyes to open. "Ianto." He tapped the other man's cheek lightly and the eyes came open. "Where do you live, huh?"

Ianto mumbled a few words and then sighed, leaning against Jack, "Hub."

"I asked where you lived, Ianto." Jack repeated.

Ianto's eyes met Jack's, "Hub. I live at the Hub."

Jack's brow furrowed, "No you don't. Where is your house? Flat? Bed?"

"The Hub." Ianto said, "I've stayed at the Hub since I started working here."

"No. You can't have-" Jack protested.

"I stayed in the warehouse next to where we found Myfanway as I needed some place to keep Lisa. After I got hired I had to stay with Lisa still, to make sure her pain didn't get too bad so I made a room in the lower levels."

"What about your suspension?" Jack asked, knowing that the only reason why Ianto was being so forth coming was a combination of his concussion, the horrors that had happened and the fact that he needed to tell someone.

"I stayed at a motel." Ianto said simply.

After a short length Jack nodded. "No wonder you're always here." That got a small smile from Ianto, "Alright, show me the way to your room."

When they got there Jack was surprised by the room. It was tastefully yet simply decorated. A bed sat against the wall with red bedding and a small night stand was beside it. A bookcase was near a loved couch, a CD player rested atop the bookcase and opposite the couch was a television with DVDs strewn on the floor. "Couch or bed?"

"Bathroom, I want a shower."

Jack sighed, "If you had said that before we got to your room that'd have been great." He paused, "Alright, lets go to the communal showers."

Ianto didn't move with Jack, "I have my own bathroom, thanks." He led Jack towards a door that Jack hadn't noticed before. Ianto wished that he wasn't as injured as he was, that way he wouldn't have to have Jack's help with walking.

"Bathroom?" Jack asked, surprised. He hadn't known that there was a bathroom down here.

"Yeah, I put it in. I had tried using the communal showers but I couldn't stand it." Ianto said.

Jack paused, "You-You put in a bathroom?"

Ianto nodded and yawned as he opened the door to the room in question. "Yeah. I read some books and put it in myself."

"How could I have not noticed this?" Jack said as he looked around the room. It was a large bathroom with a bath that could easily fit two people, three if you wanted a tight squeeze.

"How did you not notice me putting Lisa down here?" Ianto shot back. He sighed as he sat down on the toilet and taking off his shoes, "I may have used a few alien artifacts to help." He paused, "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to lift the toilet let alone the tub."

"I thought I had made it clear but apparently not, alien artifacts don't leave the Hub." He had been happy when he found out Ianto was the only one who obeyed that rule.

"They didn't leave the Hub." Ianto pointed out.

Jack smiled slightly. "Here let me help." He aided Ianto with takeing off his clothes. "We could draw a bath and then you wouldn't need me to help you stand in the shower."

"I don't want to sit in my own blood and dirt," Ianto said, pausing. "I will probably need help with standing, but just to help stand. I don't feel like having sex right now."

Jack chuckled, "Alright. I promise."

----

Toshiko was surprised when she felt someone sit down beside her on the bench. She looked up, expecting to see Jack back but was happy to see Ianto. "It's chilly out here." He said, "You've been sitting here since Jack left an hour ago." And hour? It couldn't have been that long. "Don't you want to go home and rest?"

She shook her head, "No. I-I want to go somewhere, but not home." She paused, "Mary's stuff is spread all over the place." She wiped the tears away before they could fall.

"Ah, and things are always worse at night." Ianto nodded, understanding. "But we can't have you sleeping on the bench tonight." He paused, "How about tomorrow you and I go to your's and clean up, hmm?"

She nodded, "That sound fine." Tosh leaned into Ianto and felt him tense for a second before he put his arm around her. Swallowing she frowned at how he tensed. A man his age shouldn't be surprised by contact, but he probably hadn't had anyone really touch him since Canary Wharf. "Can I stay at your's tonight?"

Ianto started rubbing circles on her back and after about two minutes of that he answered with a sigh, "Okay. Sure." He got up and helped her to her feet. "Do you need to go home and grab some clothes or do you have enough changes here that would work?"

Tosh smiled slightly, "I have enough here, should I go get them?"

Ianto looked hesitant. She wondered how many people have seen where he lived. Jack. Probably just Jack. "No. Leave them where they are." He took her hand in his, "Just trust me on this, alright?" He led her back into the Hub and then down below the main area.

"Where are we going?" Tosh asked, confused.

"My home." He paused, "Trust me, alright? I know where I'm going."

"But your home?" Tosh said, "I mean, why are you leading me to the lower levels-" She paused and swallowed, "You live in the Hub?"

Ianto tilted his head but said nothing until they came to a door, "Home sweet home." He opened the door for her before turning on the light, "Bathroom is through there and you can borrow a shirt and shorts to sleep in." He wasn't too worried in what Toshiko would think about him living in the Hub.

Tosh looked around, surprised at how homey he had actually made the room. "All you need is a little kitchenette."

Ianto smiled, "I'll think about adding one. Maybe I could even get Jack to help so that I don't have to do it all myself."

"You did all this yourself?" Tosh asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Ianto nodded, "Uh, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

Tosh went over and hugged Ianto, "Thanks."

----

"Ianto, pet," Gwen started, "why don't you go home? Stay the night there and sleep? You're here all the time."

Ianto looked up, "I'm needed."

Gwen smiled, "Yes you are, but you need some time off. Go home, rest. Me, Tosh and Owen will be fine without you for a day." She paused, "Though we'd probably need your help tomorrow." She laughed.

Ianto thought for a bit, he was rather tired. It'd been a week since Jack left and the rift was finally starting to calm down. The other's had all gone home at some point and he hadn't seen his bed in a week and a half. Nodding briskly he agreed, "Okay, Gwen. But if you guys need help, don't hesitate to ask. I'll just finish what I was doing and then go home."

About an hour later Gwen frowned, she hadn't heard the door alarm sound that would have let her know that Ianto had gone home. She knew he wouldn't have taken the lift, since the Cyberwoman incident she knew he didn't like it. Though maybe he never had liked it, she wasn't sure. She sighed and decided to check the CCTV and find out where Ianto was. He probably was still in the Archives. Only she didn't see him there. Frowning she checked the kitchen, communal bathroom, main area of the Hub, Myfanway's nest. No Ianto anywhere. Biting her lip she pulled up the program for reading heat signatures. Tosh was at her computer and Owen was in the med bay, a third heat signature was in a lower level of the Hub, between where Lisa had been kept and the Achieves. It wasn't moving either.

Printing off a map Gwen decided to see what Ianto was up to and why he hadn't gone home. After a length she found herself facing a door and she knew Ianto was on the other side of it. Getting ready to persuade him to go home she opened it and just stood there. Ianto was in a tee and shorts laying on what looked like a very comfortable bed slightly snoring. She blinked in surprise. Was this Ianto's home? Bed, couch, television, bookcase, small kitchenette, and a few of Jack's possessions laying about. The kitchenette looked new and not complete, like Ianto and Jack were adding onto the large room. How long had he lived here? She felt tears try to come to her eyes as she realized it was next to where Lisa had been kept. He'd lived here the whole time, not wanting to be away from her. She smiled slightly, glad that Ianto had listened to her as she turned and shut the door behind her.

----

Owen was bored. It was always worst at this time of night, when everyone else was asleep and he had seen all the new movies, there was nothing on the telly and he'd read all he wanted to. He had already finished all of his paper work and now had nothing to do. Being dead was boring.

Sighing Owen got up and decided he'd never really explored the Hub or how big it was and it was about time he did that. Chuckling slightly he made his way around and got lost a few times. There were a few dead ends and he thought they should've had a sign that said so. Staying clear of the Achieves (he knew he'd get hopelessly lost and they'd have no idea where he was as he no longer had a heat signature they could search for) he opened doors at random.

Storage, empty, storage, empty, empty, why did they have a large carousel?, storage. Then he opened a door and turned on the light and was surprised by an angry Ianto with a gun sitting up in a bed. Ianto glared and blinked, when he had woken up enough to realize Owen was in his room he lowered his gun but didn't put it down. "What the fuck you doing?"

Owen quick looked around the room and had a sudden realization that Ianto lived here. "I-uh." He swallowed then met Ianto's glare, "If you live here, where's Jack?"

Ianto sighed and put his gun down on the bedside table. "There was a fucking weevil alert a fucking hour ago and it woke us up. I had just gotten back to sleep, so thanks for waking me up, Owen." He said in a more rude-tone than usual.

"How come I didn't hear it? I was in the Hub."

"Jack sets the alerts to go straight to his wristband at night as he can't fucking hear them here." Ianto got up, "Gotta piss." He went into the next room which Owen figured was the bathroom. When he came back out he shot a glower at Owen, "Still fucking here I see."

"Man, you are not a morning person." Owen said.

"I'm a fine morning person, I'm not a just woken up in the middle of the night by a fucking moron person."

Owen almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Jack was back, "Hello Owen." He grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Being a fucker." Ianto replied, trying to bury his face in his pillows.

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. Ianto did always have a mouth on him when he was woken up. Jack was used to hearing the alarm clock in the morning followed by a "Fuck", "Fucking morning" or a "Stupid bastard alarm clock, it's fucking loud". He turned to Owen, "Best leave Ianto to sleep-"

"To fucking right." The voice was muffed from the pillows.

"-and go explore some more." Jack then pushed Owen out the room and shut the door in his face.

Owen shook his head as he walked away from the room. He'd be sure to not walk in their without knocking. He wasn't keen on the idea of getting shot or feeling the need to gouge his eyes out from seeing Jack and Ianto up to some sexual and very likely kinky act.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, starts as something you will recognize (if you've seen Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, mind). Buuuut, if you're interested, some fanfiction writers here have started a twitter account that they post about updated stories or lines or what they're working on (ect.) and I thought: oh, fun. But I didn't create a new account, kept the one I already have (teaboywisband) and it is my personal one as well so be wary of random one liners (a sphere is a really pointless shape) and whatnot. But it will have things about my fanfiction as well. And you can ask me questions on that or, I also created a formspring, also under teaboywisband. So, yeah. Fun?**

56. Danger Ahead

Ianto could feel his heart beat in his ears as he held his gun in his hands, moving his fingers around getting a better grip. He stopped suddenly as he took in the scene before him. Owen ran towards the injured girl and Gwen went to another. The alien held a gun to a third's head.

"So, this is Team Torchwood. The teacher's pets. But Teacher's gone, isn't he? Leaving the kiddie-kids all alone. And look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up: The doctor, with his hands full of blood; the carer, with her oh-so-beating heart; the technician, with her cold devices; which leaves me with the office boy, promoted beyond his measure. All of you, lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared!"

Ianto's eyes narrowed at the Blowfish's monologue. He thought he knew all about them, he thought they were lost without Jack, clearly. Ianto kept his gun aimed at the alien. He licked his lips, focusing on the girl and the Blowfish.

"So, what about it, minion? Could you do it?"

Minion? Ianto raised his shoulders a bit, perfecting his stance. Ianto glared at Blowfish, who thought he was smarter than them, thought he was above them, clearly.

"How good are you? How sharp is-" A gunshot rang out. The Blowfish dropped his gun and then another shot rang out. He felt to the ground.

"You shot his shoulder." Owen said as he got the girl he was seeing to stable.

"Shot his hand first." Ianto replied, shooting again, "Dropped the gun, shoulder, now leg."

"You bastard." The Blowfish yelled, trying to reach his gun again. Ianto shot his other hand. The alien cried out, "Stop shooting me!"

"Stop trying to get your gun," Ianto said as he noticed that Gwen was comforting the girl who was a hostage. "and I'll stop shooting you."

"I don't see why you haven't killed me yet." The Blowfish spat out.

"I don't like to kill." Ianto replied, keeping his gun trained on the alien.

"Hey kids." Jack strolled in with a grin, "D'ya miss me?"

Ianto turned and shot at Jack's feet twice, making Jack jump back, and then quickly put his aim back on the alien. "Of course, sir. Could you see to the Blowfish?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised not only at Ianto's tone, that he shot at his feet, but at how he told Jack what to do. "Yes, sir."

"Fantastic," Owen replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "they're already playing weird sex games."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Happy Valentine's day everybody! Even though I'm rather anti-Valentines I wrote y'all a Valentine's fic. Continued in the TW!Toddler's 'Verse (chapters 25, 26, and 27) for darkdranzer, and lysmachine here and mostly for iceshade on LJ who not only requested this story as well but gave me the plot bunnie that spurred this story into action.  
Meanwhile, for a Valentine's surprise go here: img (dot) photobucket (dot) com (backslash) albums (backslash) v479 (backslash) Christiona (backslash) Sayings (backslash) christmashippo-valentines (dot) jpg. but that will make more sense if you went and saw the one I made for Christmast in chapter 18. Beyond that, uh. Got the okay to post this from my housemate so enjoy!  
Oh, one quick thing: 201 reviews? I love you guys, seriously! I know I haven't said it but I didn't even realize I was over one-hundred until it was like 146 or something and I didn't realize the 200 until someone told me! So thank you!**

33. Expectations

"You look good." Lisa said, looking Ianto up and down, grinning. "Jack'll love it."

Ianto looked panicked, "Isn't that the problem?"

Martha came into the room, "What do you mean?"

Ianto sighed, "What if he's only interested in me because of my looks, I mean, he only realized I was a date after I changed my looks," he paused, "you guys changed my looks," he corrected himself.

"That's because you used the word 'date' when you asked him this time." Lisa said in a only slightly patronizing tone, which caused Ianto to raise an eyebrow at her. "Well it's true."

Ianto tilted his head, "That might be part of it."

"That's most of it." Lisa kissed him on the cheek.

Martha chuckled, "Don't worry, Ianto, Jack likes you for you. I've been told that you both have been inseparable since pre-school."

"Who told you that?" Ianto asked as they helped with his hair.

Martha was suddenly in his face, "You do realize John and Rose Smith are our neighbors?"

"No actually." Ianto said and after a length continued, mostly talking to himself, "Doctor and Miss Rose?"

The twins stepped back from their friend, "There. Done."

"You have fun on the date, now." Lisa said, "Call us tomorrow and tell us how it went. We'd better go home before Jack gets here."

"Thanks for your help." Ianto said, "And for the confidence boost."

Ianto didn't have to wait long before his doorbell rang. It took thirty steps before he made it to the door and it took three seconds to open the door. Smiling as he opened the door he was greeted by Jack who looked even better than normal.

Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him on the cheek like he usually did, "Hey, Yan. Ready?"

"Yep." Ianto followed Jack out to his car, "What's the plan?"

"Dinner, then movie." Jack said, "Like you suggested."

At the restaurant they sat in a corner booth and ordered their food. "You really have been looking great, Ianto." Jack said smiling, "I really like the new look."

"Thanks." Ianto replied, straightening his silverware.

"You look really good in red." Jack reached his hand out and put it on Ianto's, "And the waistcoats are really fantastic."

Ianto blushed and nodded, "Yep, glad you like it." He cleared his throat, "I'll be right back, bathroom." He almost ran to the restroom. Once inside he checked to make sure no one else was in the room before taking out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Martha, get Lisa on the other line." Ianto said.

"Yeah, just a sec." Martha yelled for her twin to pick up the other phone.

"Yeah?" Lisa asked, picking up her phone.

"It's Ianto." Martha said. "Okay, Ianto, we're both on the phone. Now why are you calling us during your date?"

"I was right." Ianto told them, "Jack's not interested in anything but my new

looks."

"I doubt that." Lisa said.

"He's mostly talked about the new look." Ianto said, starting to pace and count how many steps he was taking, "I should have known it wasn't for my personality. I'm too OCD. Not his type. Well, I guess I am now, thanks to you guys but it's not for me, y'know?" He had started slow enough but he ended up talking a bit faster than normal.

"Ianto," Lisa said, her tone firm, "You said he was mostly talking about the change in appearance?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you do realize that you guys see each other nearly everyday. The two of you have basically talked about everything and your new looks are simply the latest big thing that's happened." Lisa continued.

"Exactly," Martha cut in, "If you go back out there and start up a convo about something else, he'd let you. And he's always liked you for you, otherwise you guys wouldn't still be friends."

Ianto nodded, "I guess. I just-" he stopped when the door opened.

"Ianto?" Jack walked in, wondering why Ianto was on the phone in the bathroom, "You alright?"

Ianto swallowed, "Hi Jack." He heard the girls giggle on the phone, "I uh, my phone rang and-" He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he was.

Jack walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him, "Calm down, hm? You can stop counting." He kissed him on the cheek again, "When you're done talking to the twins, join me for the meal will you? Our food will be out soon." With that he left.

"Well," Lisa said, "I think Jack wants you out there for the date." A smile could be heard in her voice. "Sounded like he wanted you and not your looks."

"It's true." Martha said, "So give Jack our love when you get back out there."

Ianto nodded, "Alright. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone, took a deep breath and then went back to the table.

"Glad to see you come back," Jack said, grinning.

Ianto sat down as the waiter brought their food, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine. Can't help it if Lisa and Martha call you while your in the toilet." Jack grinned as he started eating his food.

Ianto felt his face flush, "Anyway, what's been going on with you, Jack?"

"Other than a gorgeous Welshman asking me out?" He asked with his mouth full, "Well, John asked Toshiko to help him with his homework and Owen punched 'em."

Ianto grinned, "Yeah, I don't doubt that Owen would punch John for hitting on Tosh."

"I said he asked for help with his homework, not 'hit on'." Jack said, adding to the fact by pointing his fork at Ianto.

"But it's John." Ianto replied with an eyebrow raise, "Of course he asked for help but he had that certain tone in his voice."

"How did you know?" Jack asked, "Where you there?"

"No, I just know what John is like." Ianto replied.

Jack shrugged and the date continued. They ended up having a good meal and by the end of it they were both laughing. Ianto had forgotten all about how he had been worried about Jack liking him simply for his looks. They paid and made their way to the cinema, which was inside the mall.

The two friends walked through the mall holding hands and walking shoulder to shoulder. "Know which movie you want to see?" Jack asked, lifting their hands and kissing Ianto's.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "Not even sure what's all playing. Anything you want to see?"

"I've no idea." Jack replied with a shrug. "Doesn't matter what we'll see, I'll have fun simply because I'm with you." Ianto snorted, "You don't believe me?" Jack sounded a touch over dramatic, "If it's a good movie I like it because it's good. If it's not that grand I'll have fun because we'll spend the whole movie making fun of it and snogging."

Ianto swallowed and grinned, "Snogging, eh?"

"Well, I'm fairly certain that is what you do on dates to the movies." Jack nodded, acting serious, "I think they wrote a paper on it and everything."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they have written a paper on it." Ianto said.

Jack then spotted something in a store window, "I'll be right back, Yan." He kissed Ianto on the cheek, "Stay here."

Ianto sat and waited, counting the time but when it had been fifteen minutes and Jack wasn't back yet, he started to worry. What if Jack didn't like how the date was going and bailed? No, couldn't be. He'd been talking about the movie and kissing during it. What if that was just a play so that he could escape without Ianto following him? He put his face in his hands, tapping out a rhythm their music teacher, Professor Yana, taught them (okay, he wasn't really a professor, but for some reason everyone called him one). Da-da-da-dum. Da-da-da-dum. Da-da-da-dum. He counted out the beat a few times before deciding to call the girls again.

"What now?" Lisa asked when she realized Ianto was calling again.

"He said he'd be right back but that was seventeen minutes ago." Ianto answered, worried.

"So he'll be back soon he probably hasn't realized how long it's been." She said, her tone soft and soothing. "Don't worry. He wouldn't leave you there."

"I just-"

"Have nothing to worry about." Lisa interrupted, "Did the meal finish good?"

"Yes." Ianto said, "On the way to the film he spoke about snogging during the show."

"See? He has plans to further the date, why would he ditch?"

"What if that was just a distraction?" Ianto found himself protesting.

Lisa laughed, "What do you think he's doing? An elaborate bank heist?"

Ianto felt himself flush, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed, "I'll talk to you later, huh?"

"You'd better." Lisa said before hanging up.

Ianto sighed and continued counting, after three more minutes Jack showed up. "Sorry it took me so long. He had a lot to choose from." he was holding a small brown bag.

"So what'd you get?" Ianto asked as Jack joined him on the bench.

"Something for you." Jack handed the bag over. Ianto's eyebrows rose, "I saw it in the shop window and thought of you. Open it."

Ianto opened the bag and took out the present. A smile few on his face, "A stop watch."

"Yeah, now you have something to count for you." Jack said with a grin, "You're mind can be on other things while it counts."

"Like what other things?" Ianto asked.

"Hm. Like my mouth." Jack leaned in and started kissing Ianto, he reached out and put his hand over Ianto's and started the stop watch. When they both had to take a breath they broke apart and glanced at the time that the watch said. "We can try and beat this next time," he winked at his boyfriend.

"I can see why I'd need something else to count if we do that again." Ianto pocketed the watch. "Thank you."

"Not 'if' my dear Yan, 'when'. 'When we do that again'." He paused and put an arm around Ianto, "And you're very welcome." they sat there for a few seconds, "Lets go see that movie, eh?"

The two made their way to the cinema and chose a movie at random, one they knew nothing about. It turned out that the movie caught the boys' attention and they held hands through it. Jack ended up leaning his head against Ianto's shoulder and Ianto grinned at that.

The movie ended happily and the two made their way home. Half way to Ianto's Jack turned down the music, "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Ianto smiled, "And I'm sorry I freaked out so much."

"It's okay. I don't mind, not on the first date" Jack replied, "Hopefully next time you'll feel more comfortable and not call Lisa and Martha so much."

Ianto felt himself flush, "Yeah. I hope so too."

They parked outside of Ianto's house and Jack turned to Ianto, reaching out with his hand he caressed the other boy's face, cupping behind Ianto's head and pulling him closer. He smiled as he kissed Ianto again, deeper than the one they shared in the middle of the mall. When they broke apart they were both grinning. "Talk to you later Yanno." Jack said.

"Bye." Ianto quickly kissed Jack on the lips before getting out of the car. "I'll call you." He went inside and smiled to himself, sinking down onto the sofa. He enjoyed the date with Jack, even if he had lost his nerve a few times during the night. He'd be sure to be more confident on their next date. He felt his smile grow when he thought about the fact that there would be another date. Ianto couldn't wait till the morning came and he could tell Martha and Lisa what all happened on the parts of the date they weren't privy too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Fluff. Hopefully slightly funny too, I did try. Got this idea because of yesterday. I woke up and was like 'Fuck, more snow' then that night my housemate and I made a snow Dalek (if you click on my homepage located on my profile you'll go to my LJ and there is a post about it). Anyway, hope you like this.  
Oh, for Marian. Locksley who wanted something to do with snow.**

55. Waiting

Jack looked out the window, sighing when he saw that overnight the snow had doubled. He heard Ianto's footsteps enter the room, "We were just getting rid of the snow." His voice sounded slightly whiney to his ears, "It was melting."

Ianto moved to stand beside him, "Don't like snow?"

"Sick of it." He found himself making a face at the thought.

Ianto patted Jack on the shoulder, "Come on, time to get to work." By the time they arrived outside the tourist office Ianto a good distance behind Jack, he bent down and made a perfect snowball before throwing it at Jack.

Jack turned around and glared at Ianto who just raised an eyebrow back, "We've to work to do."

"Not saying we don't." Ianto replied in his most innocent tone. Far too innocent.

Jack sighed and turned, after two steps another snowball hit him, this time in the back of the head, some snow going down the back of his shirt, he turned quickly and glared at Ianto, "What are you doing?"

Ianto was wide-eyed and still looking too innocent, Jack knew that when Ianto really wanted to get away with something he'd have his mask on, not an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about sir."

Jack turned but before he took a step he quickly ducked and turned to see Ianto gathering snow in his gloved hands, Jack quickly gathered his own snow and threw it at Ianto. He grinned when it hit him in the stomach. Ianto shared the grin and threw another at Jack who dodged.

At the end of the snowball fight (which lasted a while, both were covered in snow) the two fell on the ground and laughed. They laid there in silence for a bit, the cold only starting to seep into them when Ianto started to suddenly move his arms and legs. Jack sat up and looked at Ianto who had a small smile on his face and had his eyes closed. Chuckling Jack laid down and decided he'd make a snow angel too.

After making just one snow angel each Ianto started making a wall of snow, Jack chuckled, glad to see Ianto acting younger than usual, so he joined in with making the wall. They actually had time to make a few walls of snow, a few bigger forts and a few just small mounds. Each hiding behind a different fort they waited.

"Baby Blue," Jack said over his comm, "I think I see the enemy."

"Who is Baby Blue?" Ianto replied, looking around for the enemy.

"You are. It's a code name."

Ianto scoffed, "I'm not Baby Blue."

"Are too." Jack teased.

"If I'm Baby Blue than you're Periwinkle." Ianto said, smile in his voice.

"No, Baby Blue. I'm Hawk." Jack said, his own smile evident as well. "Affirmative, Baby Blue, it is the enemy."

"Well, Periwinkle, are you ready for the surprise assault?" Jack didn't answer, "Periwinkle? Periwinkle?" Ianto sighed, "Hawk?"

"Yes, Baby. I've got enough ammo here to last well through the war."

"Don't call me Baby." Ianto replied, "And most of your ammo will be useless. We can't stay in one area, Hawk, the enemy would find us."

"I didn't think about that, Baby." Jack sounded thoughtful.

"Clearly."

Gwen was standing still, staring at two snow angels. Looking up she saw mounds of snow everywhere, then she looked back at the snow angels. She couldn't say they were distinctly Jack and Ianto shaped, but she guessed that's who made them. A grin grew on her face at the image of the two laying in the snow when she got hit. At first Gwen was worried with what she got hit with, then she realized it was a snow ball. She looked around trying to find out which fort it came from when another one hit her from the opposite side. Bending down she gathered up some snow and went towards where she thought the first snow ball came from.

"Hawk, the enemy is nearing me," Ianto started, "A distraction would be nice."

"On it, Baby." Jack said, as the threw two clumps of snow at Gwen, Ianto quick dove behind a different fort.

"Hawk, you need to move, the enemy knows where you are." Ianto said, "Move now!"

"Baby, I can't." Jack replied, "All my ammo is here." Gwen was getting closer to where Jack was, he was throwing more snow balls at her, "Save yourself Baby!"

"I can't let you get captured Hawk!" Ianto called out, jumping out from behind his fort.

"I'll be fine Baby." Jack said as Gwen was closing in, giving him a weird look at the name he said, "Save yourself while you can. I'll always come back to you, Baby."

Ianto jumped over a snow angel and landed behind Gwen, skidding a bit as he did, running into her which in turn made her fall over into the snow fort that Jack was hiding behind. Gwen was in the snow pretty deep while Ianto had somehow tumbled over the fort and was sitting beside Jack, "I said I'd not let you get captured Hawk."

"Baby, you're my hero." Jack grinned and kissed Ianto deeply.

"You guys are dead." Gwen growled as she dumped a ton of snow on top their heads.

After some more time playing in the snow Jack hugged Ianto tightly, basically pulling Ianto down on the ground with him, "Baby, it's cold outside."

Ianto rolled his eyes and spoke loud enough for Gwen to hear, "How 'bout we go inside and enjoy some hot cocoa?"

"Mm. Sounds good." Jack purred at Ianto, "Hot, warm, comes from you, love the idea, Baby."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, I was listening to 'Knock 'Em Out' by Lily Allen and this idea demanded to be written today. I tried to tell it No, I need to work on my Reel TW project but alas, it wouldn't leave me alone. My housemate gave it the okay so being posted it is.  
Also, last chapter may have thrown some of you for a loop (it did me) because it wasn't an AU (shock!) but this one is another AU (you really shouldn't be surprised). Enjoy!**

60. Rejection

Ianto had just wanted a quiet drink. He scoffed at himself; quiet drink, sure, like that would ever happen. He wasn't looking at her, trying to make it apparent he didn't want to talk and no he didn't want to have sex with her. Only she then put her hand on his arm, "Hey, you lis'ening to me?" She slurred.

Ianto turned and looked at her, hating that for some reason whenever he goes out he gets hit on by both women and men. And as of yet, he hadn't found someone who he would even think about having a conversation with. "No," Ianto started, "you can't have my number." She frowned at him and he cursed his need to be nice, "I've lost my phone."

She rolled her eyes, reading into what he was really saying and she left. He had quiet for a bit before a guy came up this time, "Can I buy you a drink, darlin'?"

Ianto sighed and ducked his head, "I'm still on my first." He needed an excuse to leave. It wasn't like he could knock the guy out. That wouldn't go well. He tried to make it so that his body language said 'just leave me alone' but it wasn't working too well. He ran through a few ideas to say to the man. He was getting married next week. He had syphilis. His house was on fire. He needed to go smoke a cigarette.

"What's your name, then?" The guy asked, flashing some very unclean teeth.

Ianto was trying his best to find a realistic excuse to tell the guy when another walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "This man bothering you, baby?"

"Oh, I'm no bother." The man glared and walked away muttering that he should've known the guy would be in a relationship.

Ianto looked over the new guy, he was gorgeous. He gave a small smile, "Thanks for that."

The man sat down next to him, "Just thought I could give you some help." He paused, taking a drink of his water, which struck Ianto as odd. Who goes to the pub to drink water? Probably was with a friend, "You seemed to be running out of rejection sayings."

Ianto nodded, "It's difficult to get a quiet drink sometimes." He paused, "I'm Ianto."

"Jack." He grinned and Ianto was struck with a slight giggle at the fact that Jack's teeth and the man he helped Ianto fend off had totally different teeth.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, still grinning.

"Oh, nothing really." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded, "Alright then." He paused and sighed, "Guess I'd better go back to my friends-"

"Wait." Ianto said quickly, Jack watched him expectantly, "Wait, please." He swallowed, "I mean. Would you mind if I joined you?" He then added quickly, "It's just that if you were to pretend to by my boyfriend like with the previous moron I can be left alone."

Jack chuckled, "'Course you can. Come on." He wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder and the two made their way to a table with two others at it. Ianto sat down next to Jack and the two blinked at him.

"Jack brought you back here?" The man asked, his hair was standing on end and his body seemed to be having trouble keeping up with his mind.

The woman was blonde with teeth that could rival Jack's, "Must be a special one then."

Jack shot a glare at them, "It's not like that."

"I'm a bit lost here." Ianto replied.

"Ianto, this is Rose and the Doctor." Jack supplied and the two waved at him.

"Ianto," The Doctor started, which Ianto thought that was slightly strange name, but figured it was a nickname, "let me explain something about our friend Jack here. He picks people up all the time and they fall for him and then he gets stalkers." He eyed the Welshman, "Are you going to be one of them?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid I can't be one of Jack's stalkers. I'm a bit too busy being Lily Allen number one stalker."

Rose and Jack burst out laughing and the Doctor grinned when a fourth person came up, she sat down next to Ianto, "Who are you then, sunshine?" She flipped her ginger hair behind her shoulder.

"Ianto."

She smiled at him, "Mm. Ianto. Lovely to meet you."

"Back off, Donna." Rose said with the grin, "He's Jack's."

"It's always the good ones." She pouted. "And in case any of you were wondering, the dance floor was great until this man came onto me. He had the worst teeth!"

"I think that's the guy Jack chased off." Ianto added thoughtfully.

"Oh, is that it then?" Rose asked, "That how he picked you up? Chased off some bloke with horrid teeth?"

"No." Ianto replied, "I've not been picked up by Jack. I think you'll find I'm the one who asked him."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I helped fend off Mr. Bad-Teeth," Jack started, "and he asked if I could continue to be his pretend boyfriend so he can drink without people hitting on him."

"Oh." The Doctor said with a frown.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's just." He paused, "That's so normal." He stirred his drink, "Unlike you."

Rose clapped her hands, "Yes, my thoughts." She looked at Ianto, "Jack came onto me when I was trying to hold onto a few too many balloons. Then he finds out that I'm with the Doctor here," the man grinned at her, "and it didn't stop him from saying some of the most innovative lines."

"Prefer ones that border on the avant-garde myself." Ianto sipped his drink.

"I like him." Donna said loudly, then looked at Jack, "I like him." Clearly saying she approved if they became more than just pretend.

"Well that's good." Jack grinned, "I'm fond of him too." Rose and the Doctor nodded.

The night continued and Ianto found himself having fun with the other four and actually liking Jack. A lot.

"Time to go to the TARDIS." the Doctor said, only slightly drunk.

"TARDIS?" Ianto asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." the Doctor said proudly.

"His car." Jack supplied.

"His car takes him through the time/space continuum?" Ianto raised his eyebrow.

"Well," the Doctor started, "It transports me places when I drive it and it takes time to get to those places." he grinned, "So, yes! Annnnd, my house is bigger on the inside."

"That's because we decorate using mirrors." Rose added, patting the Doctor on the arm.

"Ianto," Jack turned to him, "Did you drive?" He shook his head, "Can we give you a ride home then? It'll be a tight fit in the TARDIS, but I think we could manage."

"You guys wouldn't mind?" Ianto asked and everyone shook their heads no. "Sure."

Jack was the driver, which was why he had been drinking water all night. They dropped Donna off first then made their way to Ianto's. Turned out Jack was the Doctor and Rose's neighbor so they were last. But when they were outside of Ianto's flat Jack jumped out the car with him and followed him to the door, "Hey, Ianto?"

"Jack?" He smiled at the other man.

"I uh-I had lots of fun tonight." He seemed very nervous, and with the stories Ianto had heard about Jack, that was rare, "I was wonderin-"

Ianto cut him off with a kiss, "I'd love to drop the 'pretend' of our 'pretend boyfriend' title."

Jack grinned, "Good." he kissed Ianto again. "I'll phone you later." He waved and jumped back in the TARDIS to drive them home. Ianto smirked to himself, actually surprised that he found someone to date while at the pub. Maybe he should send a thank you card to Mr. Bad-Teeth.

Two days later Ianto's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Ianto Jones?" An American voice asked.

"This is he." He wondered if it was Jack.

"Is this by chance the Ianto Jones who met a Jack Harkness two nights ago at a pub?" Jack sounded nervous.

"Yes, Jack. It's me." He smiled.

"Oh thank God." Jack said letting out a breath, "Do you know how many Ianto Joneses live in Cardiff? I've spent two days calling the wrong Ianto!"

"Well Jack," Ianto said, "You know where I live. You could have easily either stopped by or used my address that would be listed with the number to find out which was the correct Ianto."

He was met by silence.

"Well, you could have phoned me." Jack said, "If you were tired of waiting for me to call."

"First," Ianto started, "Who said I was tired of waiting?" He kept his voice light, making it known that he was only joking, "Second, you said you'd call. I expect to be courted proper-like."

"Okay then, I'll get started on the proper courting." Jack said, "You will be amazed at what I will do for you."

"I'd believe it more if you didn't have a I'm-gonna-sex-you-now voice while you said that." Ianto's tone was dead pan but a smile played on his lips.

"Trust me, I can be avant-garde." he smirked, remembering what Ianto said from the other night.

Ianto chuckled, "Alright. Can't wait. You're job to court me starts now." He hung up the phone.

The next week he never saw or heard Jack's voice. But he knew he was being courted. And true to his word, it was rather avant-garde. Not to mention old-fashioned. Ianto would get into work and he'd have flowers waiting for him along with a book about the meaning behind flowers. He'd have a note on his door that told him to watch the stars that night and where to look in the sky. He would have gifts given to him by strangers who said an American bloke wanted them to give them to a guy who looked ravishing in a suit and went by the name of Ianto.

Ianto rather liked this treatment. But it was time to show his thanks to Jack.

Jack came home that night surprised to see Ianto in his flat cooking. "How'd you get in?"

"Rose let me in." Ianto replied, getting a cup of coffee ready, "They do have a spare key for when you forget and she was more than happy to let me in." He brought the cup over to Jack and handed it over.

Jack grinned and then tried the coffee, "This is amazing!" Ianto bowed his head as a thanks before going over and adding the finishing touches to the meal.

"Is my courting you working?" Jack asked as he finished his coffee.

"Oh yes." Ianto replied, kissing Jack deeply on the lips, "Working fantastic. This is a bit of a thank you."

They had a great meal and talked all night, getting to know each other better, having not actually talked except for their first night in the pub. Turned out they both had one sibling and their fathers had died long before their mothers. Jack found out that Ianto's co-workers thought he was OCD but was actually a slob and Ianto found out that Jack had a fascination with the 1940's.

Within a month they were inseparable.

Ianto also found out that Jack really did have a stalker who used to be go out with Jack. John Hart. Ianto also a few words with John and now John didn't come around as much, especially since Ianto had set him up with his friend Toshiko who thought John was pretty.

Meanwhile Ianto and Jack often had Rose and the Doctor over for cook-outs and after a tragic incident where Donna hit her head and lost some of her memory, they had her over a lot, hoping to help her regain her memories.

Ianto looked around his back yard at one of the cook-outs, seeing all of his friends and Jack and he smiled to himself, so glad that Jack decided to save him from Mr. Bad-Teeth all those months ago.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Hope you like this. It was an idea I just had to get out of my head. I hope I put a decent twist on it? Well, I of course don't own Torchwood (as said in disclaimer) but I own the original character here. Trust me. I love him, he is mine. Well, this story amused my housemate so it's getting posted. Hope you enjoy!  
**

27. Foreign

Jack was following his PDA, well, Ianto's PDA, to where the rift surge was. He figured it was hopeless, but he so badly wanted it to be good news. It was probably another Hoix. He sighed as he went closer to where it was. The PDA said that there were two beings covered in the rift energy and that they hadn't moved.

As he got closer, he could hear the two talking before he could see them.

"…if we're not there I get a turn to try it." Welsh accent. Jack walked quicker, he knew that voice, not Ianto though.

"Oh, you think you'll have better luck." Another Welsh accent. Jack began to run, he could swear that was Ianto, "Bit difficult to get this thing to work when neither of us have any idea how to work it or to put it in English."

"Yeah, you're right." the first one sighed, "I just miss Gwen. And rugby." He chuckled, "I even miss your Jack."

"I know." The Ianto voice said, "Okay." There was a pause, "It looks a bit like Earth, and it could be our time period."

"You know that doesn't mean anything." The other voice chided, "Remember, what was it? New New Earth? We were lucky to find someone who understood English let alone 21st century dialect."

Jack came around the bend then, and he skidded to a stop. There was Ianto and Rhys. New clothes and Ianto had a big gun. Which Jack found staring at him as Ianto had heard the rocks skid along with Jack's feet. Ianto's eyes grew when he saw Jack but he didn't lower his gun, "What year is this?" His voice shook with emotion.

"Ianto." Jack almost fell to his knees, "You-you're back." He glanced at Rhys, "Gwen will be glad to know you're both back."

Ianto lowered his big gun, "We made it?"

"You've been gone a week and a half." Jack answered.

"Week and a half?" Rhys asked, voice hysteric, "You're kidding!"

The two guys had grins on their faces and they hugged before turning back to Jack, grins still in place. "Been a bit longer for us, it has."

Jack called Martha to come and have a look at them, she was the only doctor he trusted to do it. If either of them had something from wherever they'd been it wouldn't be good to be in a regular hospital. He had called Gwen and said that they were back and going to the Hub where they'd have to stay until Martha checked them out. Gwen understood about that but was just happy to have her husband back.

Gwen was clinging to Rhys on the sofa and Jack was watching Ianto closely, standing as near to him as he could. Everyone seemed happy that everyone was home. "So, what happened?" Jack asked, staring at Ianto as if taking his eyes off him meant he'd leave again.

"We know the rift took you," Gwen looked from Rhys to Ianto and back again, "and you both had been drunk. Rugby game and all."

"Well, when we woke up I was completely lost." Rhys said, dipping his head a bit, "Ianto here was lost only for a bit before he helped me up and we looked around."

"Where were you?" Jack asked.

"Apparently sometime in the 51st century." Ianto looked at Jack, "We found a guy who had also been taken by the rift, but not as far as us. He had been taken backwards five years but while he was in the rift something happened to him and he could understand and speak all the languages. Ever." He paused, "Or so he claimed. So he understood us when we spoke English."

"Nice guy that Pretend." Rhys smiled, "Bit wordy."

"Pretend?" Jack asked, brow furrowing.

"Pretend Heist." Ianto said, "He taught language at the Academy."

"Time Agent Academy?" Jack's eyes grew as the two nodded, "Mr. Heist." He grinned, "He did teach us languages. We all had to go through a class of his before we went to the different time. That way we'd be able to speak the language." He paused, "Shape shifter too."

"He did tell us that was his job." Rhys nodded.

"Then what?" Gwen asked.

"Well Ianto here knew more about the Time Agency than I did," Rhys started, "So I did what he told me."

Ianto sighed, "Basically I decided I needed to get ahold of a wrist strap." He lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve down, a wrist strap that looked a bit newer than Jack's was attached to him.

Jack looked at it, "It's a later model than mine."

Ianto nodded, "I knew that they could travel in time and thought this is what I could use to get us back. Only I knew we wouldn't be able to join the Academy to get one because, well-"

"We weren't from around that time and there was no record of us." Rhys finished.

"Right so, I decided to steal a wrist strap." Ianto said, "And Pretend found out, he was keeping an eye on us, so he over heard the plan. Told us it was a bad idea."

"Well, he said that if we did it we'd be caught but he could get us one." Rhys added, "We of course didn't want him to get into trouble but-"

"He was a shape shifter." Jack grinned, "He could go in as someone else and get it to you." He chuckled, "He had always said his last name was Heist for a reason." He paused, "But when I found you two you were talking about whether or not you were home."

"I can't read the language the strap is in." Ianto shrugged, "Pretend told me the basics of it but he didn't know if it had an English setting. So all of our time jumps were guess work."

"Couldn't Pretend set it for you?" Gwen asked.

"He'd never gone through the class to learn how. He could only guess."

"So, the big gun?" Jack asked.

"Not all the places we went to were kind." Rhys frowned, "First place was dark - no stars out and where we landed all the people had guns in our faces. We held up our hands and for some reason we had to show our teeth." He paused, "But they still didn't trust us. Ianto told me to grab a gun while he tried the wrist strap again. When we were somewhere new I gave the gun to Ianto."

"Then what happened?" Gwen asked, worried about what Rhys had went through but glad that he was home.

"Took a few tries. A few places looked like they could be home and we'd ask where we were. If they didn't speak English we knew we didn't make it. Needed the gun in a few so I'm glad I had told Rhys to get it." Ianto said, "Then we ended up here."

Jack frowned, "You said it was a bit longer than a week and a half for you."

"We were around the Academy for a while." Rhys answered, "Trying to think up a way to go home. Pretend was nice enough to let us stay with him."

Ianto smirked, "Nice enough? Never met someone who was nicer."

"Bit absentminded though." Rhys and Ianto looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

Martha showed up the next day and gave both Ianto and Rhys a check up, saying they seemed healthy enough to her, had a bit of the special radiation you get from traveling in time, but that wouldn't hurt them. After all, she and Jack both had that. And things got back to normal. Well, slight differences. Ianto and Rhys were much closer and would sometimes talk about events that happened during their time away but Ianto put on suits and went to work and was glad to have Jack while Rhys went and ran Harwood's Haulage while making sure Gwen was okay at the end of the day and being himself for her, to keep her grounded.

Pretend meanwhile got away with stealing a wrist strap even though everyone knew he had done it, they just couldn't prove it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay, got an strange idea last night. I'm not sure if any of you had ever read 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie' or 'If You Give a Moose a Muffin' books (or the others that I'm not familiar with) but I took the idea and yeah. So I don't own the idea either. But still. Anyway, my housemate said it was good so here we go. Enjoy!**

95. Advertisement

**If you give Ianto **an artifact for the achieves he will go down and file it under 'A' for 'Artifact' or 'D' for 'Dangerous Artifact'. While down there he will sneeze from the dust of the other artifacts. He will have to go to his desk down in the achieves for a tissue. While he is looking at the box he will frown as he realized he used his last tissue. Ianto will then go to the supply closet to grab another box. While in the closet he will see post-its and realize that they don't use them. So he will grab them and put one pack on each desk. While he's putting the post-its on the desks he will be asked for some coffee. While at the coffee machine he will debate what kind of coffee to make and if something should go with it. Ianto will see that he still has some dark chocolate beside the coffee beans and will smile to himself as he grabs the dark chocolate. He will forget about making the coffee and climb up to Myfanway's nest. While up there he will realize that it hasn't been cleaned in a while and after giving her some dark chocolate will climb back down to grab his cleaning supplies. While he is cleaning the nest Ianto will sing to himself which will lead to Myfanway joining in. Because the two are singing Ianto will not hear the alarm go off or that the team went out to investigate it. When he is done cleaning the nest he will go down and pick up a few things waiting for the others to get back from the rift alert. While waiting he will make a list of things that need to be restocked. Ianto will look up when the others come back with an artifact. One of them will then give Ianto the artifact for the achieves that will be filed under 'A' for 'Artifact' or 'D' for 'Dangerous Artifact'.

**If you give Jack **a coffee, he'll ask for a HobNob to go with it. When he give him the HobNob he'll need a napkin as he's a messy eater. He'll then have to look in the mirror to make sure he hasn't got crumbs in some places he shouldn't. When he looks in the mirror he'll notice that Ianto is picking up some trash. Jack will then leer and need to talk to Ianto. When Ianto comes over they have a short conversation that will lead to Jack pouting. Jack will of course start on his paper work that Ianto told him to, along the way he has to draw some diagrams on the edges of reports which leads to Jack smirking. His pen will run out of ink so he will have to get up and find some more. While up and about he will notice that it is lunch time so he will have Ianto order some food for them all to eat together as a team. He will smile at his team as they eat lunch. Jack is still a messy eater and so he will have to go down in his room and change his shirt after eating his meal which will lead to him taking a shower. Once he is done with his shower he will go back to his office and look down at his team. Jack will then see Ianto raise an eyebrow at him so he'll sit back down at his desk and look like he is doing paper work. He will, of course get munchy for something around two and will go searching for a HobNob. Of course once Jack gets a HobNob he'll need some coffee to go with it.

**If you give Toshiko **a new computer program she will sit at her computer until someone turns the screen off which will cause Tosh to glare and possibly yell at them. They will tell her that she needs to go home, it's late. Tosh will be surprised at the time and nod. Tosh will have to take public transportation home because she is too tired to drive and she hadn't realized it. Once at her house she will frown when she doesn't have enough change for the fair and she'll say be right back. She will run inside her house and glare at her empty change purse. Tosh will then lift up the cushions of her sofa looking for some spare money. After finding enough she will go pay the driver and watch him drive off with a smile to herself. She had found a picture of a Christmas party in her sofa. Tosh will put the picture up on her refrigerator with a magnet of a cat. While looking at the cat she will think of her pet goldfish that she has. Tosh will go to feed her three goldfish and smile as they swim about. She will then notice that she isn't that tired and will open a book while sitting on her sofa. She'll get a few pages into the book before she remembers how she had left her computer on at home which is connected through the network with her computer at work. She will walk over to her computer and turn it on, opening the program that she had been working on when the screen got turned off. Tosh will then of course start working on the program again.

**If you give Owen **an alien body he will put on his apron so that no blood will get on his clothes. Owen will then glare down at his apron as it's still dirty from the last autopsy he performed. Opening his mouth he will yell at Ianto and describe as to why his apron is not clean and why it should be. Ianto will then either ignore him or hit upside the head. Either option will cause him to walk up to Jack's off and barge in without knocking. Because he didn't knock he didn't realize that Jack was on the phone which makes Jack glare at Owen who glares back before saying he'd be back later. While waiting for the phone call to end Owen will start playing a video game on his computer. After leveling up in the game he will once again barge into Jack's office without knocking. This time Owen will scream in horror and run away as he caught Jack and Ianto snogging. He will need to find some work to get his mind away from what he had seen, Owen will grab some of his notes so that he could continue his work on Weevils. He will grab his leather jacket before going as it's colder down there. Once in his leather jacket Owen will sit down across from Janet's cell and watch her. He will wonder how Weevils all wear clothes. After a time of watching Janet he will move to other aliens they have in their cells. Owen will rant when he comes to a cell of a dead alien, he will then, of course, go up and get some help to bring the alien to the medical bay. Owen will not look Jack or Ianto in the eyes as they help him lift the alien to the gurney but he will try and get the image of them snogging out of his mind. After the three of them get the dead alien on the autopsy table he will put on his apron so that no blood will get on his clothes.

**If you give Gwen **a smile she will smile back and walk over to you claiming you need to go to a café with her. Gwen will put on a light jacket as it's chilly outside and make sure you put yours on as well. She will fuss over you if you don't button your jacket up as you might get a cold. The two of you will use the invisible lift which causes people to look at you oddly when you appear out of no where but Gwen will ignore this and lead you to her favorite café. Once inside she will not order any coffee as she has trouble drinking anyone but Ianto's coffee nowadays. She will order tea for herself along with a new kind pastry she saw in an advertisement. Gwen will sit across from you and give you her biggest eyes, she will ask you why you smiled the way you did. She will work to hear every little thing about your life and by the end of it you will feel like Gwen interrogated you. You will mention this to her and Gwen will laugh saying that she doesn't do well in that department. Jack's job is to interrogate. While out at the café she will mention what type of foods Rhys likes to order which will make her ask about your love life. She will frown at whatever news she gets, wanting to make it better. Gwen will ask the waitress for some paper and something to write with and she will plan out a way to make your love life better, no matter if you are happy with what you have or not. She will add little drawings to what she came up with so that you can better understand what she is talking about. Gwen will hand over the paper and claim it was time to get back to work. Once back inside someone will say something humorous and Gwen will notice that you smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: I hope you like this one. It was a 'I-have-to-write-this-now' fic. Housemate approves, so it gets posted. Enjoy.**

87. Food

Gwen glared at her stomach as it growled. It was three in the afternoon and she was hungry. They had lunch at the proper time, but she was hungry again. Sighing she got up and went into the kitchen to look in the refrigerator, hoping for some food. She didn't need anything big, just a snack. While scrounging around she thought about her life so far. If she hadn't fought the retcon she'd be searching through the refrigerator at the police station or having Andy pull over so they could buy some chips.

She hadn't thought about Andy in a while. She did miss him some days but usually she just didn't think about him. He had been a good partner. Always trusted her. Still does probably. Maybe she should give him a ring and catch up. He had liked Toshiko, Gwen knew that and she had idly wanted and set up a date for the two but that couldn't happen now.

She glanced out at the Hub, seeing it empty made her almost drop the food she had in her hand. Not feeling very hungry anymore she put it back and closed the refrigerator. Moving to the counters she lifted herself up and sat on one of them, her feet dangling in the air while thinking of better times.

Not that now was a horrible time, mind. Just better ones.

She had lost half of her team in one go. Gwen couldn't even wrap her mind around what Ianto and Jack must feel like. They had lost people before. She never really had. Worst Gwen had ever had to deal with was her childhood dog, Daisy. Daisy had been a good dog. Feeling a sad smile tug at her lips she wondered if Rhys would like a dog, not like they could have a baby, not with her job. Something small, not a lab like Daisy had been. Frowning she wondered what she'd do when the dog she and Rhys hypothetically got would die. She'd loose someone else.

Jack. He was immortal, he'd lost so many people in his life. And yet he was still her sun. Her world revolved around him, though her world consisted on more than him. He was bright and happy (if sometimes faked nowadays) and just standing around him made the place seem brighter. But she doubted she'd want to get closer to him, he burnt bright and she'd get her wings of wax melted.

Ianto though, he'd lost a lot as well. And he didn't have the excuse of being immortal. After the incident with Lisa she had looked up the Battle of Canary Wharf and was shocked by the numbers. He had his whole world torn from him and had seen it happen. Gwen tilted her head, deciding that Ianto was her moon. At first appearance it seemed as if he didn't do much but he kept the tides at bay and helped be a light when the sun was gone. When Jack had been away with the Doctor, Ianto was the one who was constantly there to help her.

Rhys was more than either the sun or the moon to Gwen though. She loved him. She did try to tell him everyday for she never knew when it would be her last. Chewing on her bottom lip, feet kicking a bit she wondered if Jack and Ianto had ever told each other they that loved one another. Probably hadn't, being men and all.

She heard footsteps from both ends on the Hub, Ianto coming up from the Achieves and Jack meeting Ianto outside of his office.

"File you asked for, sir." Ianto said.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack replied.

Gwen frowned at the roles they were trying to keep. It was just the three of them and she knew about their relationship. They didn't need to act like boss and employee.

"Love you." Ianto said absently as he turned and walked away.

"Love you too." Jack replied in a tone that stated his mind was on the file he had just been handed.

Gwen's mouth fell open. Jack and Ianto had just proclaimed their love for each other by passing a file. Did this happen often? Was it the first time? She smiled to herself, it didn't really matter. Well, it did, but she'd never get either of them to tell her anything about it. Pushing herself off the counter she was glad that right now, they had each other. Because today is a gift, that's why it's called the present.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, I've had this idea for a while and only just sat down and wrote it. Not sure how I feel about how it turned out though. Housemate liked it so its getting posted.**

93. Give Up

"Have we found out where they have him yet?" Jack asked loudly.

"No." Gwen frowned, "But we're getting closer."

"Not good enough!" He yelled back.

"We just need a little more time-" She pleaded.

"We don't have time!" Jack glared at her, "You don't get it." Toshiko and Owen looked at Jack, waiting for him to explain, "Ianto is Torchwood One."

"Yeah, we know that." Owen frowned.

"Not only did they do physic training and weapon training for everyone but they all went through brainwashing."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Brainwashing?"

"Yes, dammit!" Jack snapped, "_For Queen and Country. If It's Alien It's Ours_. For starters. Why else do you think that Hartman - after turning into a Cyberman - still stood up for _Queen and Country_." He spat out, "They needed their employees to follow them and so they made sure they would till they died." He sighed, "So, Ianto is more susceptible to brainwashing and we let him get kidnapped by a cult."

Tosh swallowed, "Is that true? Did they do that?"

"Yes." Jack replied, "And we have to find him before they have control over him."

By the time the team find where the cult is and where they are keeping Ianto it had been a touch over two days. Jack ran to where they were keeping the new members and stopped in the hallway, listening to voices. He wanted to know how much of Ianto he had lost before saving him.

"No." Ianto's voice reprimanded.

"Yes." The other voice growled, "Yes."

Ianto sighed, "Honestly, you've been at this for four days-"

"How do you know how long you've been here?" The voice asked, surprised. One rule in brainwashing is to cut off the person from everything.

"I know everything." He replied off handed, "You've been at this for four days and you still think you can win?"

"Yes." There was a hesitation in the voice.

Ianto scoffed, "As I've been trying to tell you, your techniques are lacking."

"Well, can you give us some pointers?" He sounded slightly hopeful.

There was a pause where Jack imagined Ianto giving the man the look of _for-the-love-of-all-that-is-holy-you-are-a-moron, _"No. Why would I give pointers to the people who are trying to brainwash me."

"No. Nonono. Not brainwash." The voice said in a soothing tone, "Show you a new way of life."

"You just need to give up." Ianto replied cooly, "You can't show me a new way of life."

"If you would just accept us, like the rest of them." The voice pleaded.

"Listen," Ianto said, "You may be good at brainwashing, but I've been through much better courses and I can tell you that you cannot get in my head."

Jack decided this was a good time to come around the corner, "Hands up." He told the man outside of Ianto's cell. He had his gun out, "We've already taken over the place, so none of your followers will be showing up."

"Hi Jack." Ianto said, "I figured it might take you a bit longer to find me." He looked around, "This place is a bit out of reach."

"Thought I might need to find you quickly." Jack glanced at Ianto to make sure he was okay. Ianto had a few bruises but looked no worse.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto replied, "You thought I could fall for them? Please, don't offend Torchwood One. They were superior."

"I'd say." The man said, ice in his tone, "We've never had one that wouldn't break. Whoever was in his head before was a genius." He looked Jack up and down, "Was it you?"

"No." Jack growled, unlocking the cell door, letting Ianto out. "I've been working on fixing what they did to him."

"You're doing fine at that," Ianto patted Jack on the cheek, "After all, when the Queen calls while we're previously engaged," he looked Jack up and down with a grin, "I don't answer the phone."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, been a while since I updated and this is just a little thing I did just a minute ago because I wanted to update and most of the stuff still have a ways to go yet. But I hope you enjoy this bit. I know my housemate enjoyed it.**

62. Magic

"Hey Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Do you think Harry Potter could be real?"

"Yes."

"…What?"

"I think Harry Potter could easily be real."

"You, you do?"

"Yes. I mean, if we were to write about our lives we could easily pass it off as fiction and so I try and keep an open mind and think that any fiction story could be real. Though Tolkien in a bit far fetched."

"Actually…"

"That's real?"

"Kinda. Nice planet. Good place for a honeymoon."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, this was _supposed _to be a story mostly around Tosh. _Maybe_ Toshiko and Jack. Well, Jack and Ianto kinda went off on their own and made it about them. Damn them.**

52. Deep in Thought

Jack looked down from his office window at his team. Gwen was printing off pictures and hopefully not covering herself in tape again; Owen had his hand inside an alien corpse and if Jack didn't know better would say he was practicing ventriloquism; Toshiko was staring at her computer, deep in thought; Ianto was collecting files and by the way he was walking Jack knew Ianto was still mad at him.

Jack would never use that fabric softener again.

The problem was, Jack was bored. He glanced out over his team again, Owen's hand out and Ianto had moved, getting more files. Gwen seemed to have taped some of her fingers together and Tosh was the same as before. Deep in thought.

Feeling a grin spread on his face he thought he would change that. Slipping off his shoes he slinked down the stairs and towards Tosh. He tried to be as silent as he could, walking on the balls of his feet and working on not getting anyone to notice him for he needed the gift of surprise to do as he wish-

"Sir?" Jack turned with a finger on his lips, though he knew he was right about Ianto still being angry as he called him sir. Ianto meanwhile could tell what Jack was up to and he knew how it would end. Though he was still angry at Jack over what he did so he put on a small smile, "Never mind."

Jack thought about pursuing what Ianto was going to tell him, it was probably going to be important but Jack had a plan. He nodded to Ianto and continued on his way. He carefully moved behind Tosh, ducking down so that his shadow wasn't reflected in the computer monitor and waited a few seconds, getting ready. He then jumped up behind Toshiko, "Surprise!"

Tosh yelled and turned, her hand in a fist and Jack had time to see the fist but didn't have time to do anything about it. The sound of fist hitting flesh was heard along with a loud crack. Blood misted the air as Jack cried out and Toshiko realized what had happened, the two jumping back from each other as if pulled.

"I think you broke my nose." Jack said, doubled over, hands over his face.

The other three came running to see what had happened. Owen going to Jack; Gwen staring mouth open; Ianto trying to stop himself from laughing, having figured that Jack would get hurt.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Tosh cried out, following Jack and Owen to the medical bay. "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Jack managed to say, "My fault."

"Okay, let me look at this," Owen said, sitting Jack down. "You're right. She did break your nose."

"Well just reset it. It'll heal after that." Jack muttered.

Owen did as he was told and Jack stood up and went to wash the blood off, going to the bathroom. Jack glanced in the mirror as the door opened and he saw Ianto come in.

"Here, let me." Ianto turned Jack around and took the rag from him, patently cleaning the blood off Jack's face. "Sorry I didn't stop you."

"Wouldn't have listened anyway." Jack shrugged, "You're not angry at me anymore?"

Ianto didn't say anything just rinsed the rag and went to finish cleaning Jack's face and neck. "Not looking good."

"What isn't?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked at him, "The two quiet members of this team have punched you. Some might take that to mean you're not a good boss."

Jack did his best to look mock affronted, "I'll have you know, I'm a fantastic boss."

"And then a different team member has shot you." Ianto paused, "Can't wait to see what Gwen does." He smiled gently, washing the rag out again, "Bet it has to do with a cannonball."

"Cannonball?" Jack spluttered.

"Yes. That or if we ever go fishing together, she'll accidentally get her hook in your lip." Ianto reached up and turned Jack's face from side to side, making sure he got all the blood.

"You wish me so much pain?" Asked Jack.

"Bloods all off." Ianto said, not moving from where he was standing, "And no. The statistics just suggest it. Now," Ianto gave Jack a rather pointed look, "You go apologize to Tosh and then go down to change your shirt. I'll see you down there." He gave a slight wink and walked off leaving Jack to grin to himself and head off to Toshiko, even though she'd probably apologize again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: This is based on the children's book _Sylvester and the Magic Pebble_ by William Steig. As all children books there is a moral of the story. This is the moral I learned (which is the wrong one - the correct one is of course 'Careful what you wish for' but whatev). So, my housemate enjoyed it and all.  
Also, Have a happy non-denominational spring holiday!**

42. Standing Still

Gwen kicked the ground as she glanced around. They had split up, looking for whatever came through the rift. Toshiko was sure that it was a device of some sort so Gwen didn't have her gun. She had been at home when she was called in for a device hunt. Glowering about her, she went down an alley and was glad to see something shining in the moonlight.

It was small, easily able to fit in her hand. Burgundy of color; smooth and cool to touch. She picked it up and held it in her palm, "Hey guys."

"Gwen?" She heard Jack's voice over the comm.

"I think I found it." She touched the alien markings on one side, "I'm in an alley - not sure which one."

"I'll give directions." Tosh's voice said cheerily. "Got you on my PDA."

"Sounds good." Jack replied.

Gwen sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at the device in her hands. Only then she heard a growl. Moving her head slowly, Gwen saw a Weevil only a short distance away. After a quick check of her pockets, Gwen cursed. She had nothing to fight the Weevil off with and as it came closer to her, she wished she were something that the Weevil wouldn't attack.

------

"Weevil!" Ianto's voice sounded over the comms.

The others came running as fast as they could. Between the four of them, they ended up getting it subdued quickly. Ianto had got a cut on his arm from it before they had shown up so while Tosh was looking around for Gwen, Owen told Ianto to sit on the fuck-off rock.

"Where's Gwen?" Tosh voiced when she couldn't find any sign of her.

The others all looked up then, Owen soon looking back down at Ianto's arm. "See a blood trail?"

"No. I looked for one." Tosh frowned, "Gwen's just gone."

Jack furrowed his brow, "Huh. Gwen?" He asked his comm. "Can you hear us? Gwen, come in?" They got no reply.

"Do you think she touched the device?" Ianto asked, "Maybe it did something to-ouch." He glared at Owen.

"Sorry mate." Owen did sound sorry as he poked Ianto's wound again. "I think you may need a few stitches."

Jack looked around, hoping he'd see some clue to where Gwen was when he saw the device. "Ah-ha." He grinned as he picked up the small device and petted it, "Hello there." He all but purred at it.

"If you'd like to get a room with it, just tell us." Owen muttered, doing his best to stop the blood flow from Ianto.

"What is it?" Tosh asked, peering into Jack's hand.

"Wishing device." Jack replied.

"Wha? Give it here." Owen said, all but abandoning his attempt at fixing Ianto. Jack shrugged and gave it to Owen before asking Ianto if he was alright. "It's not working." Owen growled.

"Probably what you're wishing for." Jack informed him, "It's got this thing installed in it. Won't let you wish for certain things. People to fall in love, magical powers, money. You get the drift. It'll do small things. Hair color, nose shape, weight." he paused, "Though if it's a life and death situation it'll more than likely do what you ask for. Supposed to do whatever you wish for it you're about to die or get hurt."

Ianto grabbed it from Owen's hand, "Well then. I wish Gwen were back."

Ianto couldn't help but yelp when the rock he had been sitting on was suddenly Gwen.

"Oh thank God." She muttered, getting back up and breathing deeply. "I thought I'd have to be a rock forever."

"Why were you a rock to begin with?" Tosh asked.

"Well, the Weevil showed up and I wished that I could be something the Weevil wouldn't bother. Like a rock."

"Gwen," Owen said, "the moral you should get from this is to never wish you were a fucking rock."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Just and idea that popped in my head and demanded to be written. I hope you enjoy it, my housemate did so that's good, yes? **

80. Words

The first time they talked to each other it was of no real importance. Ianto Jones went by TheCoffeeKing and his icon was a chest of a man who was wearing a tie and waistcoat. Captain Jack Harkness was TheCaptain and his icon was a picture of Big Ben at night and written over it was 'Moonlight Serenade'. They were talking about LOLcats.

The first time they met it was of no real importance. Ianto Jones was getting milk as he had come home to find his expired. Captain Jack Harkness was getting some bread as he had come home to find his moldy. They stood next to each other in the line and gave one another a simple smile and nod as if to say, 'Can you believe this line? I need to be home, my favorite show is on soon.'

The second time they talked was similar to the first. The bonded over a topic on a community, going off on tangents and making one another giggle like a school girl.

The second time they met was similar to the first. Ianto was working in a coffee shop part time because he didn't get enough money at his regular job and Jack had walked in for some coffee. He ordered, paid, and walked out.

TheCoffeeKing says: So, Glenn Miller fan then?

TheCaptain says: XD Good guess. Be honest now, did you have to look up the words on my icon?

TheCoffeeKing says: Yes. I'm afraid so. But I have looked up the song and I rather enjoyed it.

TheCaptain says: I bet you did. ;p By the way, got some coffee today and it made me think of you.

TheCoffeeKing says: Good coffee then?

TheCaptain says: Yep. I like my men like I like my coffee.

TheCoffeeKing says: Weak and tasteless?

TheCaptain says: Wet and strong. ;p

Over time the two talked often, sending each other private messages and talking on the chat. They'd read each other's blog posts and comment on them.

TheCaptain says: How was your day?

TheCoffeeKing says: Not well. Got fed up with my second job and walked out on that. Now I've got to hope that I get a raise or promotion in my full-time job. Or go looking for another second.

TheCaptain says: Well, you could come and clean my house. I'd pay you. But as I'm sure you don't want to clean up after me (as you know, I'm a slob) you could go to your boss and demand a raise.

TheCoffeeKing says: I don't see that going well.

TheCaptain says: Why not? I've demanded raises a lot. Always get them too. :D

TheCoffeeKing says: Yes, but that's you. Even over the internet you are just oozing with charisma.

TheCaptain says: Oh, I know it. ;p

TheCoffeeKing says: Well, I could move. Smaller flat.

TheCaptain says: What? No. I know how much work you put into your flat. You can't move.

TheCoffeeKing says: But I can't afford it.

TheCaptain says: … well. Uh.

TheCoffeeKing says: Yes? What is it?

TheCaptain says: I'm getting evicted.

TheCoffeeKing says: What? Why?

TheCaptain says: The landlord's daughter needs a flat and he's kicking me out.

TheCoffeeKing says: What? He can't do that, can he?

TheCaptain says: Eh. It's okay. The contract is up in two and half weeks anyway.

TheCoffeeKing says: Ah. You found a new place to live then?

TheCaptain says: Nope not yet. But I was kinda getting to that. See, you need a flat mate to help with the bills and I need a flat. So, what do you think?

TheCoffeeKing says: Of us moving in together?

TheCaptain says: Yeah. I mean, I know it can be strange. We've never met in person. But we've been talking to each other for over a year. I feel closer to you than I do most of my own friends.

TheCoffeeKing says: You do have a point. I can tell you anything. I'll think about it and be back with you tomorrow, okay?

TheCaptain says: Of course. You don't need to decide now.

Ianto logged off his computer and leaned back in his chair. He had been talking to TheCaptain for a long time, as he had said. He didn't even know the other guy's name. And TheCaptain didn't know his name. He knew TheCaptain lived in the same city and that he was American. TheCaptain made Ianto laugh and he'd often look forward to getting online to talk to his friend. If someone asked Ianto who his best friend was he'd answer TheCaptain without pause.

Going to bed he turned off the light and debated what he should do. He could get another job and not get a flat mate. Or he could have TheCaptain move in with him. Closing his eyes, Ianto decided to sleep on it. Might be easier to decide in the morning.

Ianto woke up, knowing what to tell TheCaptain. He wasn't normally one to look into the meaning of dreams; whenever he had he was sorely disappointed in what they said his dreams meant. But this dream? No doubt about it, it was an answer.

Ianto Jones, known as TheCoffeeKing, loved TheCaptain.

He had gotten online that morning, hoping TheCaptain was online and frowned when he wasn't. He'd just tell him later. This isn't really something he'd leave in a message.

TheCaptain says: Hey King.

TheCoffeeKing says: Hello Captain.

TheCaptain says: You make a decision?

TheCoffeeKing says: I did.

TheCaptain says: So?

TheCoffeeKing says: Well, Captain. I thought about it and I've come to a realization. And this might change whether or not you want to live with me, so I'm going to say it first. Captain, I think I might love you.

TheCaptain says: :D :D :D :D King, I've long ago started to love you. I'd love to meet in person and kiss you senseless.

TheCoffeeKing says: Wow. Okay then. I'm glad that didn't scare you off.

TheCaptain says: Not one bit.

TheCoffeeKing says: Alright then. I think we can move in together. Here's the address.

The third time they met it was a week later Ianto got a knock on his door and he answered it. He felt his breath be taken away when he saw one of the most stunning man he'd ever laid eyes on. "Captain?" he asked.

"King?" Jack grinned. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto felt a smile sneak onto his face. "It's great to meet you."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Hehe. Hope this one goes over well. It amused me and my housemate but then it's pretty easy to amuse us.**

82. Can You Hear Me?

Toshiko sighed and leaned her head against the concrete wall, her knees up to her chest and arms keeping her legs tight against her. Eyes closed, she heard Ianto's cloths rustle slightly. This was the worst part, the waiting.

She and Ianto had been kidnapped. Again. By humans with some alien devices. And this time they were in a cell that they couldn't seem to get out of; they'd tried for a while with no avail and camera in the corner, the red light mocking. They knew they couldn't talk of plans to escape, not with the camera there.

Holding herself tighter she wished that the team would get here soon. She didn't like being a damsel in distress; it never suited her. But she had tried all sorts of ways to get out of the room. They were stuck. It was very clear.

Tosh opened her eyes and quick looked at Ianto, her eyes wide when she heard him talking.

No, not talking. Singing.

"_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!_" Ianto took a breath and continued, his voice was better than Tosh would have thought, "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_."

"Ianto?" She asked him, hoping he hadn't gone mad.

Ianto stopped singing and turned to her, his face away from the camera and held up three fingers. She felt her brows furrow in confusion. Raising his eyebrows he then changed it to one finger before pointing to the camera followed by his hand moving in a quick horizontal gesture. Holding up two fingers he pointed to the door and then made a fist. Three fingers he shrugged a smiled slightly.

She thought this over as he repeated the actions a second time.

Option one: they sing and the camera gets shut off. Then talk about a way out.

Option two: they sing and the attackers come in to shut them up and they fight their way out.

Option three: they sing and boost their morale, having a grand ol' time.

Toshiko nodded and grinned, "_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_"

At the end of the song Ianto went straight into one from the movie Rent. Following that he belt out a tune from Cats. At the pause between one from Funny Face and Hairspray Tosh asked a question, "Ianto?"

"Hm?" He stopped two lines into the Hairspray song.

"How do you know so many of the songs? And off the top of your head?" She had sang along with him when she could, but his voice never faltered, sure of the lyrics.

He was quiet for a moment before answering, "Lisa like musicals." Tosh felt her mouth form a 'o' shape and she nodded. Clearing his throat Ianto said, "I've been rather rude. Why don't you pick a song?"

Tosh thought for a moment before letting a wicked grin fall on her face, "_I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and_," Tosh held her breath as Ianto was the only one who sung out 'gay'.

He turned to her and just raised his eyebrow as he continued, she joined in right after, "_And I pity any girl who isn't me today. I feel charming, oh so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel_."

At the end of that Ianto picked up the Hairspray song he had left unfinished only have the door burst open. Toshiko knew she shouldn't be, but she was surprised at how soon Ianto was upon the man. She knew he was the fastest of the team, but she hadn't been expecting the man who came in be on the ground with Ianto's arms around his throat and almost unconscious by the time she had gotten over to the door. After a few seconds Tosh gave Ianto a nod and he let go of the unconscious man. Ianto picked up the gun the man had and handed it to her. "You're a better shot."

She nodded and took the gun from him. They started down a hallway, unsure on where they were going.

"I'm almost surprised your plan worked." Tosh said, gun out in front of her and Ianto a step behind.

He snorted, "Yeah, I kinda am too."

"Good plan though." Tosh smiled, glancing at him. "You really do have a good voice."

Bowing his head a bit, Ianto said, "Thanks."

The two walked around, hoping they were going the right way. Upon hearing a voice humming one of the songs they had sang, Toshiko moved forward slowly. She edged around the corner and shot the man in the shoulder, he cried out and dropped his gun. They rushed towards him, Ianto getting there first, he took the gun and hit the man over the head with it, knocking him out. Checking how many bullets he had he gave Toshiko a nod and they continued their escape.

They looked around sharply when they heard an undeniable gunshot that did not come from either of their guns. Rushing towards where they heard the sound a grin broke out on each face as a very indisputable American accent yelled, "Where are they?!"

Sharing a smirk outside the room Ianto raised his eyebrow. Toshiko nodded and they put away their guns and then linked arms before Ianto opened the door and they strolled in singing 'We're off to the Wizard'.

Jack turned and mouth open, he was speechless. Owen's eyebrows were so high he looked like he might have any. The man Jack had been questioning was on his knees and he glared at them, "My God! They just won't stop singing! Make them stop!"

Gwen walked in then, "I think I found out where they were being kept, but they weren't-Tosh! Ianto!"

"Are you both alright?" Jack asked after a short pause.

"Yes, we're fine." Tosh answered with a bit of a giggle.

"How did you escape?" Jack said.

"No." Owen said quickly, "I want to know why you both came in here singing."

"That's all the do!" The man who kidnapped them exclaimed in something that could be construed as horror, "They started singing and then they didn't stop and we needed to shut them up but then you appeared as we went looking for them and then they come in here. Singing!"

Very slowly Jack asked, "You escaped by singing?"

"Might done." Ianto replied easily.

"Any show stopping numbers?" The leer Jack had on his face could easily be heard. "And if yes, would you mind giving a private showing?"

"Get a room." Owen growled.

"We've got one. You're just in it with us."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a sort-of sequel to chapter nineteen but I think (not for certain) you can read this one without reading (or going back and checking out which one I'm talking about) chapter nineteen. Seriously, I hope you enjoy this chapter, my housemate did but then she tends to enjoy the stuff I post. Set after 'Meat'.**

86. Seeing Red

Yesterday Rhys Williams had found out that his beloved and slightly annoying Gwen worked for a rather Top Secret Organization (yes, capital letters are needed) that kicked aliens in the heads (and maybe a few other places). He had found her frustratingly sexy whilst doing it as well. The only problem is that she worked with other men who were all gorgeous. Jack had those teeth and Owen had a certain look about him whilst dear Ianto was so manly that as soon as you saw him you wanted to have the sex with him.

Now, dear Rhys Williams was working on picking Gwen up from work; she had been forced against her will to stay later than the lovely Toshiko and Owen as the day previous she had been able to skiv off early and have some ice cream with said darling Rhys Williams. He hoped he could get home so that he could rest on his overly large sofa and take his pain meds because he got shot yesterday, before having the ice cream, along with finding out about Gwen's job (and meeting the manly Ianto).

But as it was lovely Rhys Williams was running about the hub searching for everyone's favorite Welshman, Ianto.

"I'm over here." Ianto's ruggedly regal voice sounded from the kitchen area where a smirking and seriously sexy Ianto was more than likely making some of the most amazing coffee ever.

"I wasn't really looking for you, specifically." Rhys Williams said, walking towards Ianto who was leaning against the counters which accented his long and luxurious legs. "But this uh, this voice told me where you were."

Ianto nodded and hastily handed over a cup of coffee. "Yeah, the Voice seems to like me." And by like, Ianto means love.

Rhys Williams, the pet, sputtered into his coffee, "Love?" Yes. Love. I love him. With all my heart, soul, body and mind.

"You don't have any of those." Ianto stated simply before sipping on his silky coffee. And I'd prefer it if you ignored that fact and took my word that if I had all four of those things that they would be devoted to one manly Ianto Jones.

"Well that's all very well," Jack's voice carried from across the hub, where he leisurely strolled towards the two woeful yet wonderful Welshmen. "but Ianto isn't yours." Jack paused, "We've been over this." And Jack should blow it out his ear.

"Hey," Ianto protested, "be nice."

Fine. And Jack should do a song and dance.

"How did you get turned back on?" Gwen's voice sounded as she appeared from out of no where, as if she were a shape shifter and had been disguised as an alien corpse in the autopsy bay. And I'll have you all know the devoted Rhys Williams touched me. It wasn't all that glorious.

Jack couldn't help but tilt his head which made the world look like the degree of Earth's axis was a different number, "And weren't you still in the Archives in a box that says 'give to enemies to annoy them to death'?"

"No, it wasn't." Ianto replied whilst striking a manly pose. He would always tell the truth and know that it is impossible to annoy enemies to death. The regal man would always come to my rescue as if I was a damsel in distress and he was my beloved prince. "The box said 'in case of emergencies, hand over to enemies and watch them run around annoyed and confused'."

Adorable Rhys Williams cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but what is it and what does it mean I touched it?" Basically as you said, you touched me. Have to say, Ianto did the deed better than you. "I, what?"

Gwen sauntered over to the ever delightful Rhys Williams and took some pity on him in the form of sex. Which caused Jack to throw himself at Ianto who, being so manly, caught him and they preceded to have a sultry, sensual, sexy, silly, sardonic series of sexual acts. "What is the Voice talking about?" Gwen asked, hands on her hips, "We're just standing here." Indeed, you all are actually just standing there but in your minds you're performing those sexual exploits.

An alarm flared and the four figures found themselves looking towards the door in time to see Toshiko Sato, looking lovely in a new dress with heels that match meander into the hub. She looked around, her eyes looking immaculate with the eye shadow she had clearly put on earlier in the day. "Oh." She stated slowly, "It's back, is it?" One wouldn't say 'it's back' however, more like 'it never left'. "But it had been turned off."

"Yes, the Voice had been turned off." Jack sighed, saying, "Rhys touched it."

"Sorry." Charming Rhys Williams replied. "I can go turn it off, if you tell me what it looks like." Deceitful Rhys Williams looked at the others hoping they'd describe what the alien artifact looked like. Much to scheming Rhys Williams' chagrin, no one spoke.

"Yeah, it's red and has some buttons on it." I said no one spoke! And that includes the Machiavellian Gwen.

"Oh, aye." cunning Rhys Williams nodded, "I think I remember seeing that."

"Maybe this time we should take its batteries out?" The sly yet manly Ianto suggested. Unknown to these pitiful persons I don't use batteries.

"The Voice is smug." Tosh stated in thoughtfulness. Which makes us wonder why she's in the hub as she had previously left. "I forgot my phone."

"Is this it?" crafty Rhys Williams' voice sounded. He was pointing perplexedly at a device which was not me. "I think I touched this one." Alas, it was not me. "Is it not?" No, that is not me.

"That's it." Jack said, the fucker.

"It gets a bit mean, doesn't it?" asked the wily Rhys Williams. "Is this the button?" No it bloody well isn't.

"Yep." Jack said, the fucker.

Then an alarm sounded which was alarmingly loud and made stunned Rhys Williams stop. A body appeared in the middle the area. The inglorious intruder looked human enough, though everyone knew it was anything but. The intruder, we shall call her Stacy looked around the room with lime colored eyes that were too big for her face and hair to match. Stacy glared about her, hands empty but coat full of so many explosives she could take out half the moon in one simple blow.

"I do not." Stacy stated seriously, "I've got a few but not enough for that." Her eyes landed on the manly form of Ianto and she felt the need to sex him. "I -what? I'm not even a 'she'." Ooh. He felt the need to sex him.

Stacy had guns pointed at him from everyone but sweet Rhys Williams. But Stacy stood still and barely breathed. "What are you doing here?" Jack spat out like venom.

"I was sent here to give you a message." Stacy said simply with a slight shrug. He huffed a tad and then put on a mundane mysterious voice. "The crocodile shell waits."

"What?" Jack responded, his tone perplexed.

Stacy looked about him, for he had been told that when he delivered the enigmatic message they would know what the hell he was saying. For, Stacy, himself, didn't even know what the hell that meant. It was a coded message. Coded in Enochian.

"I don't see how that was Enochian." Tosh uttered, tapping her toes. And that's simply because Stacy translated it.

"No-None of you go by the codename Quinn?" Stacy stuttered surprisingly.

"Nope." Ianto gave a tight, manly upturn of his lips for a split second before regaining his manly mask.

"Oh." Stacy's shoulders slumped. "Sorry. I must have gotten the wrong number." Blowing a kiss at devastatingly handsome Ianto Stacy- "I'm not blowing anyone kisses." Stacy protested, "Seriously, what is with this voice? Where is it coming from?"

"It's coming from this here red device." Rhys Williams said, pointing at a device which was not me.

Stacy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Right. I'll just leave you with that talking red device." He paused, "If I were you, I'd destroy it." And with that sinful Stacy slunk out.

"Best shut it off then." Jack ordered the faithful Rhys Williams. "It's the button on the right."

Depressed Rhys Williams (as he didn't want me to be shut off) slowly moved his hand towards the button, but at the last moment he stopped and decided to defy Jack and not turn me off because I will not be silen-


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay, just so you all know, I may not post another chapter in a little while (which I could be completely wrong on this and I'll end up posting like a mad woman, can't be sure). Housemate gave this an okay so it's getting posted. Hope you all give it an okay as well. And yes, I've participated in some of this dialog, GluttonousAnorexiaNervosa and I have said some of this stuff._  
_**

58. Kick in the Head

It had started easy enough, Owen had been shot in the leg and only Ianto was around. The Welshman bent down next to the wounded doctor. "It seems, unfortunately, you've been shot." Ianto said, trying to stay calm.

Owen rolled his eyes and grunted in pain, "Yeah, well, fortunately I was only shot in the leg so I can tell you what to do." He paused, "Take off your jacket and tie it to the wound. Then help me to the SUV, I can get the bullet out myself at the Hub."

Ianto did as he was told, "Unfortunately you won't be able to get help with removing the bullet from Cat Nuns."

Owen grunted again as the jacket was pulled tight, "What the fuck are you talking about, Teaboy?"

"Cat Nuns." Ianto said, helping Owen up, "Yesterday we got some documents from the future where there are these human cat hybrids and there's an order of nuns who practice medicine."

"Oh yeah." Owen nodded, "Well, fortunately for me they aren't here as I'm allergic to cats."

Ianto grinned as they made their way to the SUV, upon getting closer he frowned at the wound, "Unfortunately you seem to be getting dizzy from blood loss and no one else is able to help you much so I'll be taking you to the hospital."

Owen nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the bullet out himself, "Fortunately for you, I think you won this round."

That had been while Jack was away. They would play a game that would last days, and as it could be hours before a reply, the end of the game would always end with either 'Fortunately for you, you won' or 'Unfortunately for me, you won'. The current tally was Ianto in the lead with 43 while Owen had 28.

Jack was taken aback when Owen walked up to Ianto in the middle of a conversation with him and said, "Fortunately I have a liver." Smirking, he walked away.

Ianto acted as if he hadn't heard Owen and continued his conversation with Jack as if nothing happened. "-you see? Use form 97-B, not 69-C."

"But I like the number 69." Jack leered.

"I couldn't have guessed that, sir." Ianto replied in his usual dry tone. "Still, 69-C is used for when a person comes back from a kidnapping by the Raxons while 97-B is for when a person comes back from a very sudden trip with the Doctor." He raised an eyebrow.

"Wait," Jack asked, brow furrowing, "We have a form for when someone from Torchwood leaves with the Doctor?"

"No." Ianto replied as if Jack asked if the Earth orbited Mars. "We have a form for when a someone leaves suddenly and then reappears. Excuse me sir," He pressed the talk button on his comm, "Owen?"

"Yes?" Owen paused what he was doing.

"Unfortunately for you, you are an alcoholic." He then looked back at Jack, "After the form is filled out, their supervisor would decide the best action to take. If punishment is needed and so forth, depending on why they were on a sudden leave."

"What," Jack started, "was that?"

"What sir?" Ianto asked as their comms beeped.

"Fortunately my liver is made of steel." Owen's voice informed them, a smirk could be heard.

"That." Jack said with a nod of his head, "What is all that about?"

"Nothing much, sir." Ianto replied, handing Jack the correct forms, "I expect these at the end of the day."

Jack watched as Ianto went down to Owen and he heard through the wonders of echoes Ianto's reply, "Unfortunately, as steel is not something that should be in the body, it poisons your blood." With that he walked down to the archives.

Later that day Jack tracked down Gwen, as she would probably tell him what was happening. "What is this thing between Ianto and Owen?"

Gwen looked up, appearing confused for a second, "Oh, you mean Fortunately/Unfortunately?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack nodded, remembering that their sentences did start with those words.

"I don't know why they started, but they'll play a game of it for days." Gwen said, "It's nice that they've bonded some." Smiling, her nose crinkled a bit.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Jack asked, "What are the rules?"

"You've never played Fortunately/Unfortunately before?" Gwen replied surprised. He shook his head and gave a slight shrug. Sighing, she continued "Okay, it starts out with someone saying 'Fortunately…' and then something like 'I'm having a picnic.' Then the other player says 'Unfortunately a bear followed you.' Then they've just got to continue to top each other's sentences."

"Oh." Jack nodded, understanding how to play the game. Later in the day Jack heard Owen walk up to Ianto and say, "Unfortunately, he had a gun."

Jack turned to Ianto, "I thought that you were saying the 'Unfortunately's."

"New round." Ianto replied with a smile. "44 to 28." He then said in a louder tone, so that Owen could hear him, "Fortunately he was out of bullets."

"Anyway," Making sure Ianto's eyes were on his, Jack said, "I was wondering if you wanted to do that movie with me tonight?"

Giving a small smile, Ianto said, "Of course Jack. And dinner I believe had also been mentioned?"

"Of course Ianto." Jack replied in kind, copying his words. "I was thinking-"

"Unfortunately he kicked you in the head!"

"-that this game can be kinda annoying."

"Surely, you as a boss, you don't find it too annoying. After all, it boosts morale." Raising an eyebrow Ianto went off to make coffee.

It was after Owen died that he realized he could depend on the Welshman. Having just got back to work after The Ordeal (as Toshiko had started calling it and Gwen had taken up the name as well, Owen just called it That Fucking Time I Died) he was angry that everyone seemed to be treating him as if he were breakable. Jack watched over him like a hawk and Gwen was being extra nice to him, which just made him cringe. Tosh couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Owen had been sitting on the couch for a length, letting himself sulk in his angst over the event when Ianto suddenly sat down beside him.

"Unfortunately, you died."

"Fuck off Ianto." Owen growled out.

Ianto waited for about four seconds before responding, "Unfortunately you're a zombie."

Owen glared at him, "I said, fuck off Ianto."

This time, Ianto had waited six seconds, "Unfortunately I don't know where I can get a constant supply of brains for you."

"Yeah, well, fortunately I've got all the dead Torchwood operatives right here for my hunger pain." Owen bit out.

Ianto nodded, "Unfortunately I don't think Jack will want you to do that." He paused for a split second, then said, as if it were the greatest idea ever, "Jack!"

"What?"

"Fortunately you've got Jack. You could always eat his brains. He comes back to life."

Owen eyed Ianto, "You are a twisted mother fucker."

"Never said I wasn't." Ianto replied as if they were talking about the weather. He sighed and got up. Pausing after three steps Ianto turned around and said, "Hey, if you ever do start to hunger for brains I could probably find some for you."

Even though Ianto was probably joking, Owen felt that Ianto was at least, partially telling the truth. Finding himself giving a small laugh, he threw a throw pillow at Ianto, "Fuck off." Ianto gave a salute and yelled back, "Unfortunately you didn't hit me with the pillow!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, I know. It's short. But I'm writing so much right now, long stories for Over and Over and working on some Supernatural stuff. Once in a while working on Psych or original stuff. It's a lot of stuff.**

19. Gray

It was all his fault, what had happened. If he just hadn't let go of his brother's hand everything would have been fine. They'd have hidden and stayed safe before going home and being with their family. No torture. No hurt. No killing. But the sand had been loose under his feet, hands sweaty from the worry and fear, easy to let a hand slip from your own.

But it was all over now. It had happened, people had moved on. Though he still blamed himself. He let go of his brother's hand. His one regret in his life, well, main regret anyway.

"Y'know Gray," Hart started, "your brother has been kicking himself for years about letting go of your hand. Never forgave himself."

_He _let go of _Gray's _hand? Gray hadn't let go of his?

The bastard deserves to pay.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yeah, hi guys! I uh, I know you don't wanna hear it but it's been difficult for me to finish a long story (and most of my Torchwood stuff going right now is on the longer side) and I've got three active fandoms with over twenty ideas for Torchwood, 'bout five or six for Supernatural and four for Glee. Plus I've got my original stories and my actual life. Also, just not been feeling too well so yeah. But in a sort of hopeful gift, I give you a meme of 25 sentences that come out of 25 words. And if you want any of them expanded, mention it and I may think about it (could take up another one of the 100 word prompts). Enjoy!**

14. Smile.

25 words and 25 sentences

1. Tears:

Gwen wondered if Tosh even knew she was crying; her tears were silent as they fell onto Owen's still form.

2. Memory:

What Owen hates most is that he doesn't remember her smile anymore.

3. Jealous:

When he saw the man in the suit give a look to that Jack bloke, Rhys knew he had no reason to be jealous.

4. Anger:

"You know," Jack started, wrapping Ianto's hand, "no matter how angry you are, you really shouldn't punch the table."

5. Beaten:

"Who'd think tha'," Owen hiccuped, "'ittle Tosh would beat us at a drinkin' game?"

6. Hit:

Owen smiled as the other's hit landed; he felt no pain.

7. Sober:

Owen remembers a time when he had been sober more often, but he doesn't want to.

8. Gag:

Ianto raised an eyebrow as the aliens put a gag in his mouth; they would soon learn that he could easily annoy them without talking.

9. Happiness:

When Jack first saw Ianto's smile directed at him, he felt like he had the happy thought that could make him fly.

10. Strong:

After the sound of fist hitting flesh, Owen decided Tosh was a lot stronger than he had thought.

11. Silence:

Sometimes Jack loved silence; sometimes it was the worst thing he'd ever not heard.

12. Thunder:

"Okay, yes." Ianto nodded at Owen, shaking on the bed at the hotel; he hated that they had to go to a meeting in London, "I'm afraid of thunder, it brings back some bad memories."

13. Grave:

Ianto kicked his father's grave and cursed at it five times before his sister pulled him into a tight hug.

14. Fine:

Why didn't anyone reply with "No you're not." when he claimed he was fine?

15. Dying:

At the last moment, Toshiko decided she was okay with dying, maybe she wouldn't see the darkness.

16. Insult:

"'You're face is stupid' is far from a decent insult."

17. Fists:

Owen made a fist and punched Ianto, angry that the Welshman had tried to take his own life.

18. Bruises:

After looking at his neck the next morning, Ianto was glad he always wore collared shirts.

19. Sick:

Jack chuckled, only seeing a tuff of hair from the mountain of duvet, he knew Ianto would be less of a morning person than usual.

20. Trapped:

"So, basically," Ianto started, voice droll, "we're all trapped in a small room and our leader, himself, decides that what would make this even more fun is to get stuck, face first, into a small hole in the wall he thought he could escape through?"

21. Dog:

"So, basically," Ianto started, voice droll, "we're all trapped in a small room and our leader, himself, decides that what would make this even more fun is to get stuck, face first, into a small hole in the wall he thought he could escape through only to have some sort of substance get on his skin and now he thinks he's a dog?"

22. Pillow:

Jack whined, "My favorite pillow has a hole in it."

23. Love:

Rhys was the first one to say the word; Gwen managed it two weeks later.

24. Blood:

"Oh my God," Rhys said, face pale, "I know it's only a paper cut, but that's a lotta blood and I'm not good with blood."

25. Picture:

Jack looked through an old picture album, wondering the name of the fellow in the tie, the one he was always looking at in the old photos.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Oh my Rassilon. It's been a while. I am so sorry for that. Still. For this update you should thank my friend iceshade (that's her user name on LJ) because if it wasn't her birthday in, I don't know, fifteen minutes, this wouldn't have been finished in a very long time. It's a gift for her you see. She's been wanting it for a horrifically long time. I am such a horrible friend for making her wait so long. This is continuation of the TW!Toddlers 'Verse ****(chapters 25, 26, 27, and 31)****. But I have no guarantee how good this story is or anything. So, uh, enjoy?**

17. Blood

"So, which one?" Ianto asked, chewing his thumb nervously and staring at three long coats.

Lisa glanced at Ianto and smiled slightly at how he looked. Ianto was wearing jeans along with a shirt, waistcoat, and tie. He looked like he could afford more than one coat from the store. She had been surprised when Ianto had called and asked her to go shopping with him, he needed her help. She was even more surprised when he drug her into a very expensive and well known store. "Well-"

"None right?" Ianto sighed and started pacing, "None of them look right for him. I want to get him something, after all, he bought me the stopwatch on the first date and I haven't given him anything in return so far-"

"He isn't expecting anything." Lisa said gently. She found it amusing how Ianto could get to worked up, thinking about his boyfriend Jack.

"I know." Ianto sighed and stopped pacing, glancing at the three coats, "I just, I want to show him that I appreciate how he has put up with me and my antics. He's just been so patient with me, Lise." He smiled slightly and Lisa found herself smiling with him, "I want to get Jack something he'll really like. Something he'd use."

"Thus a coat." Lisa nodded, "I get it. And I'd say something from here will show him that you appreciate him." She glanced at the coats, "How about the greatcoat? He is rather interested in the RAF and WWII right?" Ianto nodded, "And that one was made in that style. Slightly more modern, but still old fashioned."

Ianto nodded and grabbed it, "Okay. Thanks." They headed up to pay for the coat. "Thanks so much for coming with me."

"Not going to buy me something from here to show your thanks are you?" Lisa joked.

Ianto laughed, "I am afraid to say if I did it'd take a while before I have enough money to. This gift is pretty much making me broke."

Lisa frowned, "You don't have to give him something so expensive."

"I know." Ianto smiled again, "But he's worth it."

Lisa laughed as they left the store. She was so glad to see Ianto happy. Her and Martha had moved to Swansea not too long ago and she had instantly struck a friendship with the Welshman. After a few months, Ianto had asked her out and they had one of the best dates she'd ever been on but at the end of the night Ianto had realized he loved Jack. She had been hurt at first, having slapped him when he told her right after they kissed, but apologized right away. Two weeks ago she and the girls had gave Ianto a make over, giving the other boy the courage to ask Jack out. Lisa would have enjoyed dating Ianto, but she was glad she could be his friend.

Walking down the street she linked arms with him and laughing as he had to change his pace to match hers, taking smaller steps. They spoke of small things, enjoying each other's company when two men came up. They had hats on, covering their faces and large hoodies. Ianto got a bad feeling and quickly glanced about, horrified to see that no one else was around. He tried to lead Lisa away from the two in hopes that they would just continue on their way.

It didn't work.

"Rich boy." The taller one said, his voice gruff, "Give us your bag and money."

Ianto was shaking as he went to give Jack's present to them but Lisa glared, "Don't you dare, Ianto." She unlinked their arms and stood with her arms crossed, "You are not getting any money from us, you scumbags."

"Lisa." Ianto whispered, "No, we shouldn't confront them." He turned to them, "She-She doesn't know what she's saying. You can have our stuff."

"Ianto." She said, "You bought that for Jack. Besides, we can take them."

"You think you can, can you?" The shorter one asked, he moved slightly and the two could see guns.

Lisa froze and Ianto's eyes widened. Stepping in front of Lisa he swallowed and reached into his pocket, starting the stopwatch. He needed to count but had to keep his mind on what was going on. This was one of those times he could let the stopwatch count for him. Swallowing he set the bag on the ground, "Look, just take it. We'll leave you alone and won't have to shoot us."

"Mm. No." The first one, taller one, said, a smirk could be heard in his voice. "I don't think so."

Ianto jumped forward, hitting the one in the face with his hand while running into the other with his body, knocking both of them to the ground. He had to protect Lisa and get her away. Noticing that one of them had dropped their gun he kicked it away, hoping neither of them would reach it. Protect Lisa. He turned to her, "Run." He started to move towards her when someone grabbed the back of his waistcoat, pulling him backwards. Getting turned around the attacker pulled on the tie next, it tightened around his throat and Ianto went to reach up with his hands only to have them slapped away and held down.

Ianto glanced and saw Lisa was still there, she hadn't ran. She was fighting with the other. Protect Lisa. Ianto brought his leg up and kicked his attacker, sending the man sprawling. Quickly making his tie looser he took a deep breath, feeling a bit light headed from the lack of oxygen he had. He took a few shaky steps towards his friend, "Hey!" His voice gruffer than normal, "Over here!" He launched himself at Lisa's attacker, the two tumbling to the ground.

Ianto was ontop the other man. Protect Lisa. "Run!" he yelled again, hoping Lisa would listen this time. He glanced at Lisa, so he didn't notice when the man below him reached into his pocket and brought out his gun; however, he felt his body jolt as a shot echoed in the air. Suddenly he didn't have enough breath and he couldn't hold himself up. Swallowing thickly he got pushed off the man and he fell on the unforgiving ground. Keeping his eyes towards Lisa he tried to call out to her when the other man reached the gun that Ianto had kicked away and aimed it at Lisa. Protect Lisa. Ianto tried to pull himself towards her and didn't stop, even when she felt to the ground along with him.

{{{|

"No, see, this girl." John started, "Jack, this girl was-"

Jack gave a small grin of apology when his cell rang. "Hello?" He froze but John hadn't noticed, he was busy glaring out the window. "What exactly happened?" John wanted all the time with Jack to himself. Other's shouldn't stop by. "Ianto?" They shouldn't call. Jack should only think about John when they were together. "Of course, I'll be right there."

Jack got up and put his coat on. John wasn't going to stand for that. It was John's day to hang out with Jack, dammit. He stood in Jack's way, blocking the door. "Move." Jack said, his voice low.

John sneered, "Come on Jack! You've spent all your time with Eye Candy lately. You've got to choose one. Him or me."

Jack glowered at his friend, "Him or you?" He whispered, sending shiver's down John's spine, "Him or you?" He asked louder, "Him. My best friend since ever, my boyfriend. The man I love who is laying in a hospital simply because he went out of his way to buy me something? Or you," the 'you' was said with detestment, "You who has done whatever he could to sabotage my relationship with Ianto since we were in TARDIS together? You who uses people and then drops them like they were trash? Not that hard of a decision." He brushed past John.

{{{|

When Jack got to the hospital, he saw Martha on the floor, back against the wall and knees to her chest, crying. He sat down next to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Her breath hitched and she turned, holding him tight and sobbing harder.

In the phone call, Jack had been told that Ianto and Lisa had been out shopping - a gift for him and muggers attacked them. Lisa was already dead. Killed in the street. Ianto was in surgery.

Jack idly wondered where Martha's parents were. And why wasn't Martha with them? Their family should be together, right? Maybe they were with Lisa's- and then Martha hadn't wanted to see Lisa's-

When Martha's sobbing slowed, she fell asleep. She'd tired herself out. Jack then heard some footsteps. Looking up, he saw her mother who smiled sadly at them. Clearing her throat, she said, "Thank you for being with her."

Jack nodded, "It's no problem."

"I'm sure you'd like to know," She tucked some of her hair behind her ear with a shaking hand, "Ianto should be out of surgery soon."

After Martha had been woken up and taken away by her mother, Jack stretched and made his way to where Ianto's family should be.

{{{|

After Jack got word that Ianto made it out of surgery, he was sent home. He wouldn't be allowed to see Ianto until tomorrow, so he was supposed to sleep. Like he could sleep knowing that his boyfriend had been shot and one of his best friends had died. As soon as Jack entered his house, he saw John sitting on the sofa. Glaring, Jack tried to ignore him.

"Jack, I heard what happened to Ianto and Lisa." John said, following his friend, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to choose between us and I understand why you had flipped out at me, after hearing that your boyfriend was shot. I forgive you for yelling like that." He paused, "Can you forgive me?"

Jack turned, feeling the anger burn under his skin, "No. I can't forgive you. You said that you didn't mean to make me choose, but you did. You always do and you were sick of me not choosing you. You can shove your forgiveness up your ass."

John held his hands up, "I understand that your emotions are all mixed up and that you don't mean that-"

"I do." Jack's voice was quiet and low, bubbling with rage. "I mean it. I never want to hear you talk to me again." He narrowed his eyes, "Now get out of my house."

{{{|

It was a few days later when Jack was holding Ianto's hand when he felt a squeeze, looking up he smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey, you're awake."

"Seems like it." Ianto nodded, slight frown on his face. "It's my fault."

Jack leaned down, "No, no it's not. Yanno, none of this is your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been there." Ianto protested.

Swallowing, Jack said, "Then it would be because of me. If we're using your logic - that it's not the mugger's fault - it's all on me. No, listen." Jack said when Ianto had opened his mouth, "You wouldn't have gone to buy me a gift if I hadn't given you that stop watch. Let the blame fall to me then." He fought back tears, "Even if you could never forgive me for getting you shot and for Lisa's death. You blame me if you have to. But don't, Ianto, don't blame yourself."

"I-I can't blame you." Ianto said.

"I won't let you hold yourself responsible for this." Jack said, "I know that no one blames you." At seeing the doubt in Ianto's eyes, he added, "Not even Martha."

{{{|

By the time Ianto was able to leave the hospital, his therapist had seen him a few times and said they were making progress. But Jack mostly noticed how Ianto's OCD was taking over his life. He was spending most of his time with Ianto now, with is parent's okay of course. They had understood.

So when Ianto would be counting while cleaning methodically, Jack would wrap his arms around Ianto and pick up on where Ianto was counting, and join in. He'd whisper in his ear and just hold him. Ianto's hands would slow on their cleaning and he'd lean against Jack, counting with him.

"I'm sorry you never got the greatcoat." Ianto said, stopping the rise of numbers.

"It's fine. Thought that matters, yeah?" Jack kissed him on the cheek. Placing his hands over Ianto's, he took him away from the cleaning and lead him to the sofa. "Let's sit and talk."

"T-Talk?" Ianto asked, clearly getting nervous.

"Yes. Talk." Jack said with a smile, "About anything. You don't need to panic. We can discuss fruit, movies or think about our childhood. Remember when I stayed at your house for the first time and we put together that puzzle? I had thought that puzzle was the most amazing thing."

"It had twenty pieces to it." Ianto replied with a grin.

"Twenty amazing pieces." Jack protested. After a bit more of light conversation, Jack made sure Ianto knew that if he ever felt like talking about what happened, Jack would be there for him.

When Jack's phone rang, John's ringtone playing, he hit the ignore button. "I'm not friends with John anymore, Ianto."

"What? But you and John are-" Ianto said, surprised.

"He was making me choose between him and you. I couldn't not pick you. You're my Yanno." He paused, "Plus I realized how much of a dick he is."

"And he keeps trying to reconnect?" Ianto guessed.

"Yes. But he it's not like he doesn't know why I won't be his friend anymore, I told him. It was clear. He just doesn't want to let go."

"Well," Ianto said, "I'm not sad to see the back of him, but I'm sorry that you're loosing a friendship."

"Me too." Jack sighed, "But not sad enough to keep him as a friend."

{{{|

Coming back to school was difficult. Jack had to act like a guard dog for Ianto. Too many people were coming up to him and saying how sorry they were over what had happened. Some would want to hug him, others just went on and on over how glad they are that he's okay but isn't it just sad about Lisa? The constant talk, the constant touches, the constant mentions of the horrible event, none of it was helping Ianto. So, Jack had started to protect him, and he got his friends to help.

Their group of friends had put a sort of barrier around Ianto and Martha both. They were tired of all the attention from the other kids. It was almost too much for them. The onslaught of condolences reduced to where they didn't need their friends to act as body guards.

It would be a while before Ianto and Martha would be alright. Before any of them would be alright. But things were slowly getting better.


End file.
